


Altered Fates

by Blisterdude



Category: Fable (Video Games), Fable 2 (Video Game), Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Lucien Is Actually A Villain, Sibling Incest, Sparrow Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 60,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blisterdude/pseuds/Blisterdude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A retelling of Fable II. Won't be 100% faithful. Three orphaned siblings think they've found their chance to escape the streets when they're invited to meet Lucien Fairfax. Follow their quest for revenge, redemption and peace as they try make a life for themselves as well as trying to thwart a madman who seeks to sacrifice all Albion to his ambition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Childhood's End

The light holding them fizzled out. Lucien seemed surprised for a second, before drawing the deadly-looking firearm and levelling it at the children. Rose, no longer rooted to the spot by fear, stepped to the side, hauling her two frightened younger siblings behind her, flinging her arms wide in a hopeless attempt to shield them.

“Stay behind me, little sparrows.” She whimpered, voice breaking.

The cold expression on Lucien’s features turned her blood cold. Why was he doing this? What did he want? How had this happened so fast?

As he cocked the pistol she felt the younger twins tighten their hold on her skirt.

“This isn’t what I wanted, but nothing must stand in my way.” He muttered, narrowing his eyes.

“No, wait! Don’t!” She pleaded, once more. “NO!” She screamed, as he pulled the trigger and the gun exploded.

 

…

 

_Earlier that day…_

“Ew.” Lily squealed.

“Well…I hear that’s lucky. Like finding a four-leaf clover. Although I think I’d prefer the clover.” Rose grinned at her younger brother’s frantic efforts to purge the foul mess from his hair.

Lily giggled as Aster let out a low groan, flinging a handful of the muck in his twin’s direction.

Rose watched them begin to scuffle with a smile. Rose, Lily and Aster. Their mother had always loved flowers. She’d lived just long enough to pass that love on in the form of her siblings names, before she’d succumbed to an illness during the childbirth. That coupled with the strain of birthing the twins had been too much for the woman.

Their father had been distant, after that. Part of Rose always thought he blamed the twins for the death of his wife, in some way. One day, when she was ten, he left their small home and just…never came back. She didn’t know whether he was alive or dead or…she shook her head sadly. She didn’t care anymore, he lost the right to that three years ago. Her memories of him had faded, she doubted Lily and Aster could recall much of the distant man at all.

That was three years ago now, three years she’d looked after her little sparrows as best she could. Alone.

She shivered, despite herself. Rose felt she always had to appear strong for the others, but it was hard sometimes. She’d been forced to grow up fast, for them. There were still times though, when she could get a moment to herself, she’d let herself crumble, cry, rant, rave and curse at the unfairness of the world.

Winter was going to be hard this year. Their first was nearly unbearable. Lily had gotten sick, she grimaced at the thought, if a few of the guards hadn’t pooled a few coins together to pay six-year old Aster to run messages for them, they might never have afforded the medicine. She’d wanted to do the work, it was her job to protect her little brother and sister, but she hadn’t wanted to leave the two of them alone either.

Last winter she’d met a family of travellers while working for one of the Old Town stall vendors. They’d insisted she bring her siblings with her to stay with them for the duration of their stay. It had been nice, not having to worry about everybody else for a little while. She’d hoped they might come back this way again this year.

They hadn’t though.

She was pulled from her thoughts by an insistent tugging of her arm.

“Rosie!” Lily smiled excitedly, gesturing down around the corner to the street that led to the centre of Old Town. “Sounds like somethin’ goin’ on!”

Rose chided herself for forgetting they were children sometimes. Lily’s smile tugged at her heart, her teeth shining in a goofy grin. Aster was standing nearby, looking at her expectantly.

The two looked so alike, in a lot of ways. Similar height, same shade of hair, same eyes…though Aster’s hair was cut short and combed back, while Lily’s had always been…wilder. It hung just above her shoulders, she’d tried to keep it out of her eyes, but even now her fringe covered half her face. Personality-wise, the two could not have been more different. Lily was chatty, excitable and energetic, while Aster had grown to be more sombre, reserved. He seldom spoke at all.

He hadn’t even referred to her by name in…how long? She wondered if he resented her, sometimes, for knowing more about their parents, knowing them more than he or Lily did. Resenting her for the time she’d had with them when all they’d seen was their father leave them. The rare times he did talk he just talked at her, he never seemed to talk to her.

She worried about him a lot. He’d taken a lot on his shoulders, to help his sisters the year Lily had been ill. And even though she’d got better, he’d been reluctant to relinquish the responsibility that had been thrust upon him. One of the few lengthy conversations they’d had in the past few years had been him insisting she share the burdens on her with him.

Not that she’d agreed, out of principle. But out of his own growing moral code, Aster had taken it upon himself to find work, beg and forage anyway. She’d been grateful, despite the constant gnawing guilt that she’d failed them somehow. There was no-one she could talk to.

One of the travellers had given her a diary. She’d been writing in it on and off for the past year. It was easier pouring her feelings into that than breaking down every time she had a minute to herself. Rose made sure to keep it hidden from the twins, though. She’d hate for them to know what she was thinking every day.

She put on a smile.

“Come on then.” She took Lily’s hand. “Let’s go see. Coming little sparrow?” She looked over at Aster.

“He’ll catch up.” Lily chimed in, tugging her arm again. “He doesn’t like leaving his sword behind.”

Rose regarded him curiously. Aster only nodded in agreement with Lily’s words.

It was true he’d become attached to the thing. He’d spent weeks foraging for a strong enough length of wood to serve as the weapon, even going to far as to fix a guard to it, giving it a crude hilt. He had become surprisingly adept with the thing, she was ashamed to admit he could probably outfight his older sister these days.

Sure, she could handle herself in a scrap, and there were times he needed her to pull him out of a scrap, but more often than not Aster would win any scuffles he found himself in.

Lily was no slack either. Not as physically adept as her twin, she made up for it by becoming something of an engineer. She’d designed a small pistol that fired solid stone pellets. It wouldn’t kill, but they bloody hurt.

Aster watched Rose lead Lily away, still with the same expression of…almost suspicion. He swallowed, nervously, it wasn’t entirely unwarranted.

He dashed back to the ramshackle collection of boards and old debris that was their only home in the world. Ignoring the guilt squirming in his chest, he raised the boards that Rose thought kept her diary hidden from their prying eyes.

Lily had been the one to discover their older sister had been keeping one, when she woke up late one night, after Rose had soothed them to sleep telling one of her stories. Lily told him Rose had been sobbing quietly, hunched over the book, scrawling away until she’d crawled onto the makeshift bed they slept in beside them, while the younger girl pretended to be asleep.

Since then, they’d resolved to help their older sister out in any way they could and one or the other of them would check the diary periodically, to see if there were any clues as to what Rose’s current worries were.

He flicked through the beaten tome, to the most recent pages, skimming through the last few passages. A smile crept onto his lips as he read her words,

_“I managed to find a nice piece of charcoal this morning, so I can finally start writing again. I still haven't finished putting down the story about the warrior girl who fights snow monsters. My little sparrows always like listening to that one - sends them right to sleep!”_

He read a little further,

_“It's not so easy for me. Winter is getting colder and soon our shelter won't be anywhere near enough. We'll freeze to death if we don't find something better.”_

So that was it, he thought, grim. She normally hid her fears, for their benefit, but it was beginning to tell lately.

_“If only we could find some secret passage into the castle... We're small enough that no one would notice us. We'd be like ghosts, or like mice, hiding in the walls. We'd tip-toe out when everyone goes to bed and raid the larder. I bet they have so much food in there, they'd never even notice.’’_

He felt the guilt stirring inside him again. Not that he hadn’t outright breached his sister’s privacy already, but these were her innermost thoughts, her dreams. She’d been talking about the castle again earlier. Rose didn’t often talk about her own dreams anymore. He buried his shame and finished reading.

_“Bah, day-dreaming isn't going to get us anywhere. You have to think of something, Rose. You're the big sister, remember?”_

Aster was sure she would, even if his sister had doubts. She’d never let them down yet. Maybe he’d tell her that later.

He glanced around, furtively, despite knowing his sisters were gone, and placed the diary back exactly as he’d found it. Aster got to his feet, retrieving his wooden sword and hurried after his sisters, resolving to tell Lily about it when he got the chance.

As he came to the corner, he saw the two of them, talking with… _Arfur._ Aster scowled, hearing the tail end of the conversation.

“We’ll never be that hungry.” Rose stated, firmly, glaring at the shabby man.

His eyes shifted to the left as he noticed something, and she jumped a little as Aster appeared at her side, glaring defiantly at Arfur.

She idly wondered if her younger siblings had any conception of what Arfur had, more than once, proposed to her. She doubted it, but…she couldn’t be sure. An upbringing in Old Town was…educational.

Lily watched Aster move his hand slowly to his sword.

The truth was, they knew exactly what Arfur wanted from Rose, from one of their past forays into their sister’s diary. It had become a sore spot for Aster. He didn’t doubt Rose’s intentions, but one day, if he or Lily were hungry enough, cold enough, sick enough…

Out of the corner of his eye, he felt Lily’s stare, pleading him not to do anything.

“You’ll be back.” Arfur scoffed, stalking off.

Rose wiped the grim expression from her face, putting on a smile for the two.

‘We were wondering when you were gonna catch up.”

Aster shrugged apologetically.

Rose led them toward the source of the excitement. A crowd had gathered around a brightly coloured caravan.

“It’s just some merchant.” Rose mumbled.

Lily wasn’t deterred, scurrying ahead to hear what the trader was theatrically and animatedly talking about.

“Old Kingdom artifacts? Load of old rubbish, more like.” Rose muttered again.

Aster glanced at the older girl sadly.

“Look!” Lily pointed, excitedly.

The trader, Murgo, was holding high what looked like little more than an old music box.

“This piece of Albion’s rich history is said to contain old powers! The legends say it has the power to bestow a single wish, a the power to grant any desire, achieve any dream! For the price of only five gold pieces, it can be yours!”

“…rubbish.” Rose repeated.

“We live in grim times indeed, if even the young are too world-weary to believe in magic.” A quiet voice spoke. It sounded cracked, old, tired. “Most children your age would believe eagerly.”

They all turned to the source of the voice, seeing an old woman, clad in red and white robes, adorned with assorted jewellery. Her eyes were an unsettling shade of grey, white almost.

“Look.” Rose began, crossing her arms over her chest. “I can see your eyes are bad, but I’m telling you, that music box is rubbish.”

The old woman turned to the wildly gesticulating Murgo.

“That’s what the seller thinks. He has no idea what he’s stumbled upon.” She turned back to Rose. “But you have an inkling, don’t you? Some part of you wants to believe it’s magic.”

The old crone turned to leave.

“What…you…you think it really could be?” Rose was surprised at herself even as she asked the question.

Aster and Lily looked from the old woman, to Rose, bewildered at their siblings sudden change in demeanour.

“For only five gold, you could have your answer.”

“For only five gold, we wouldn’t be hungry for a week.” She retorted, coldly.

The old woman shifted her weight from one foot to the other, somewhere beneath the folds of her robe.

“And at the end of that week, you and your little sparrows would be no closer to your dream.” She nodded toward the grand structure that dominated Bowerstone. “No closer to living in that castle.”

Rose blushed as the old woman slowly walked back the way they’d come. She fidgeted uncomfortably. It was true that she dreamed of it, but it sounded so…childish.

She felt Lily’s hand slide into hers.

They all turned back to the merchant, now talking energetically about some other bauble.

“What if it is real? I bet we could get five gold pieces, this could be our way out of here.” The words left her lips of their own accord, she felt strangely…light. “What’ve we got to lose, little sparrows?” She laughed, bitterly.

“Lunch?” Lily smiled up at her. Even Aster let out a stifled chuckle.

Rose knelt down in front of them.

“I won’t decide this for you. I reckon we could get the gold, but…” She looked away, awkwardly.

“Do it.” Aster stated, firmly.

The two girls looked at him, surprised at his words before Lily recovered, nodding in agreement.

“Come on then.” She tried to restrain her smile. The crowd had started to filter away, losing interest. Across the small courtyard she saw the guard, Derek. “I know where we can start.”

“Hallo kids!” Derek greeted them cheerfully. “You did me a good turn the other week, little fella.”

“Did he…?” Rose drawled, turning to Aster, who rubbed the back of his head while looking away, awkwardly.

“I don’t suppose you’re up for a bit of legwork?” Derek interjected, much to Aster’s relief.

“If there’s a bit of gold in it.” Rose replied.

Now Derek looked awkward.

“I’ve…errr…misplaced some extremely important arrest warrants. I was taking them to the barracks when a gust of wind blew by and…I sort of lost them all down that alley over there. There’s a gold piece for you if you can find ‘em all.”

“Important, are they?” Lily cut in, suggestively.

“…quite.” Derek quirked an eyebrow at the girl.

“Important enough for, say...” Rose picked up on her sisters intent. “…two gold pieces?”

Derek made a show of thinking about it, then grinned and held out a hand. Rose took it in a firm shake.

“Done.”

The trio made their way toward the alley he’d indicated.

“Sounds like easy money, this. Maybe we’ll even have some extra!” Rose chimed excitedly.

Lily looked to Aster, who looked back at her with a small smile.

Moments later, they came upon a strange looking little man fiddling with a box on a tripod. He looked up as they approached, eyes widening in glee.

“Hello, little children. Would you care to stand in as models for Barnum’s marvelacious pictographical device?”

“Your…what?” Rose asked, tilting her head, bewildered.

“Why is he talking like that?” Lily whispered, causing Aster to develop a case of false coughing.

“I’m sorry, little ones, if the extremificate prosaitude of my vocabularium is currently beyond your ken. I’ve taken great pains to widen the vistas of my scopulous knowledge!” He smiled, proudly.

“…right.” Rose managed, grinning weakly. “Anyway, you were saying?”

“This…” He rested a hand on the box. “Will capturify your image instantly, in a flash, as it were.”

“We don’t really have the time…”

“I’ll give you a gold piece.” He offered.

She could feel Lily looking up at her, intrigued, and was about to reply when she felt Aster shove the two of them forward onto the makeshift set Barnum had built.

“Free money.” They heard him mutter, quietly.

Rose grinned.

“I suppose this could be kind of fun.” She laughed, letting him push her along.

“Most excellatastic!” He clapped his hands together, standing behind the box. They saw him aim the glass lens at them. “Strike a pose little ones, something dynamanic, exubellescent!”

They shared a collective look.

Lily and Aster stood on either side of her. Aster drew his sword, levelling it before him, clutching it in both hands. Lily stood tall, confident, holding her small gun level with her head, her other hand on her hip. Rose stood sideways, turning her head towards the lens and crossing her arms.

“Okay, hold it…” Barnum mumbled.

Rose wasn’t sure what they were waiting for, when the box suddenly exploded in a flash, followed by a billowing cloud of smoke.

“What the f-“ She stopped herself, hands clamped over her eyes, half-blinded. She stumbled backward, grateful as Aster placed a hand on her back, steadying her.

“I think I blinked.” Lily hissed, quietly.

Aster chuckled.

As her vision returned, Rose saw Barnum step toward them, smiling.

“Thank you, children.” She felt him press a gold coin into her hand. “That was brillifamazing!”

“You mean that was _supposed_ to happen?” She gaped.

Barnum had already turned back to the machine, though, fiddling with it again.

“When the picture devellifies in only three months, the gold will be rolling in!” He chattered to himself, excitedly.

“Three months?!” Lily whined, as Rose led her siblings away.

“What a con.” Rose nodded.

“Free gold.” Aster muttered quietly, again.

“Hey!”

Rose turned to Lily, who was waving a piece of paper.

“Is that one of the warrants?” Rose took it from her, scanning it.

“ _Ronnie "Rhymes_  
With" Parsonist  
Wanted for: 19 counts of  
Setting Fire to Public Property  
or an Officer of the Peace.”

“Copper had it coming.” Aster smirked.

“You’re chatty today.” Rose grinned. He only shrugged in response.

Further ahead, there was a commotion. Lily hurried ahead, with Rose and Aster trying to keep up with her.

A crowd of kids had gathered around the local tough, Rex, who was beating a dog.

“Son of a…” Rose stormed ahead, leaving the twins in her wake. “What the hell d’you think you’re doin’?”

Rex looked up as she approached, only mildly interested. He gave the dog another kick.

Rose shoved him backward, roughly.

“Pick on someone your own damn size!” She yelled.

Aster and Lily shared a look, Rose could be terrifying when she wanted to be, she-

Rex suddenly jumped forward, catching her by surprise, he rammed his head into hers. Rose crumpled to the ground.

They froze. Aster felt his blood boil and his hands shake. He’d drawn his sword before he even realised it.

“Wait-“ Lily tried.

“Bastard!” Aster roared, running at the older boy.

Rex turned in time to receive a blow from Aster’s wooden sword into his stomach. He leaned forward, clutching his belly, only to feel a sharp crack on the back of his head as Aster brought the sword straight down.

Aster raised the sword to deliver another blow, seeing too late Rex wasn’t finished. The older boy rammed his elbow outward, into Asters chest, sending him flying backward. As he tried to get up, Rex was suddenly on him, punching him in the face and torso repeatedly.

“Hey y’ugly sod!”

Rex spun round to see Lily with her makeshift pistol levelled at his head. He sneered, disregarding the toy. Lily grinned and pulled the trigger.

The rock-hard pellet struck him in the forehead sharply.

“Argh.” He cursed, clutching his head.

Aster seized the chance, ramming the wooden sword upward into the bully’s chin. Rex tumbled to the side. He brought the sword down onto his stomach again, winding him. As Aster struggled to his feet, Lily gave Rex a sharp kick in the side, dissuading him from trying to get up again.

“Do yourself a favour, stay down.” She smirked. “You alright?” She looked to Aster, who managed a nod.

They heard Rose groan from behind them. Aster held out a hand, which she fumbled for and took, letting him help her to her feet.

“I coulda’ taken ‘im.” She managed, through gritted teeth, as she regarded the fallen form of Rex. “Not bad though, little sparrows.”

She saw Lily grin confidently, then saw properly Aster’s beaten state. His face was cut, bruised, his arms and legs covered in little cuts and scrapes, she suspected there were more bruises under his tattered shirt. She swallowed, guiltily.

There was a low whine behind them. The dog was looking up at them, wagging its tail happily.

“’ullo little fella.” Lily chirped. The dog licked her hand, excitedly. “He likes us!”

Rose smiled sadly as her siblings patted the dog. They looked up at her hopefully.

“We can’t keep him.” She said, slowly.

“But-“Lily began.

She turned to her sister, resting a hand on her shoulder.

“My responsibility is to care for the two of you, keep the two of you fed.” Rose turned away. “It’s hard enough to do that, most days…” She whispered to herself, thinking of Aster’s current state.

The dog whined sadly.

“Sorry little fella.” She knelt down, rubbing the dog’s head. “We can’t feed you. So…go on, go.”

The dog padded away, slowly.

They continued in silence, for a while after that. Lily was probably sour about letting the dog go. Rose was contemplating the fact her little brother had taken a pounding for her and Aster…well, she never knew what Aster was thinking anymore.

Lily jogged ahead suddenly, pointing out another warrant.

“You okay?” Aster asked, out of the blue.

She blinked, caught by surprise.

“’course I am, sparrow.” She smiled down at her brooding brother.

“Not your fault, sis.”

She grimaced, running a hand softly down a bruise forming on his cheek.

“Yeah it is.”

“Not.” He insisted, slipping his hand into hers. He was about to continue when Lily came back, thrusting the warrant into Rose’s hands.

She smiled sadly as her brother pulled back again, then began to read from the paper as they walked on.

 _“Andrew "The Stammer" M-M-Miller_  
Wanted for: Assault With a  
Firearm; Stealing Glances at a  
Firearm; Whispering Sweet  
Nothings to a Firearm;  
Proposal of Marriage to a  
Firearm; Hurling a Firearm into  
a Public Waterway in Anger.  
Also one count of Public  
Intoxication.”

“He likes his guns, doesn’t he?” Lily giggled.

“Promise me you won’t grow up like that, little sparrow.” Rose ruffled her hair, affectionately.

“Weeell…” She smiled.

Ahead of them, a couple were arguing in the street.

“Jus’ one more, one more’n I’ll quit fer good.” The man slurred.

They could see he was pretty obviously swaying. A light breeze would be enough to knock him over.

“You don’t need it! You’d been clean for a week and now-“

“Hey, you there, kids! Want t’ make some money?”

“Don’t you dare ask-“

“Money?” Lily piped up.

“Bugger of a tramp, Magpie, stole me damn bottle a’wine. Steal it back f’ me and I’ll give y’ some gold.”

“How much?” Rose crossed her arms.

“Kids, don’t you-“

“One gold piece.”

Aster held up three fingers.

“Three?!” The woman gaped, Pete, you could just buy another bottle!”

“It’s th’ principle, Betty!” He yelled. “Two.” He turned back to Aster.

Aster stuck out a hand, the man reached out but the woman slapped it away.

“I’ll give you two gold pieces to bring it to me.”

“Betty.” The man slurred.

“Bring it to me, does he look like he needs another bloody drink?” She elbowed her companion.

Rose pulled her siblings away, mumbling a vague acknowledgement.

“We should give it to the woman.” Lily ventured. “She’s trying to help him.”

Rose looked to Aster, who only shrugged.

She sighed. It wasn’t that he didn’t care, she knew that. She kept telling herself that it was just the way they had to live. Rose would have to be his moral compass then, not that her own could always find north, she thought bitterly.

“Okay, you two wait here, I’ll be right back.” Rose ordered as they stopped at the mouth of Magpie’s little alley.

“I’m quieter’n you two.” Lily objected. “You two wait here. Hold this.” She thrust her pistol into Rose’s hands.

“Lily!” She hissed, reaching out for the girl as her little sister crept slowly between all the piles of debris.

“Shhh.” Aster insisted, pulling her back by her waist, pressing a hand over her mouth gently.

Magpie was sprawled across the floor, hugging a pile of glass bottles. Empty ones. He stirred slightly, Lily froze in place.

“D’mn Hobbles, shteel’n m’ boooooooze…” The mumbling slid into a low, rumbling snore.

Rose and Aster slowly crept back to the mouth of the alley as Lily made her way past the sleeping form. She quickly perused the nearest pile, sighing with relief as she found the bottle.

Rose beckoned her frantically as Magpie shifted again. Lily sidled along the wall, trying to keep as far away from the drunk as she could. She was so busy watching the snoring man she noticed too late the loose bottles by her foot.

She knocked it into a pile of other bottles with a series of what felt like deafening clinks and clanks.

“Whhaaaarrzzaat?” Magpie hauled himself upright. “Lil’ thiefin’ beggars!” He roared, on seeing Lily.

“Lily!” Rose cried as the burly drunk stumbled to his feet. As he reached out for her sister she stepped forward, reaching out with her own hand. A curious feeling came over her, as of something rising within her, bubbling over. It was barely noticeable at all, but she felt it run through her body and into her hand.

“C’merrraaarrgghh!” Magpie seemed to trip, rather oddly, on his own feet and tumble backward.

She blinked, then shook away the thought.

“Run!” She yelled, grabbing her sister’s hand and towing her behind. Aster tailed after her.

They stopped at what she deemed a safe distance. The man was probably too drunk to bother chasing them anyway. She pulled Lily in front of her, looking her in the eyes.

“Are you okay?”

“Oh yeah.” Lily waved it off, grinning. “Sod couldn’ even stand upright.” She laughed.

“…yeah.” Rose agreed, surprised at the doubt she was feeling. “Yeah.” She squeezed her sisters shoulder, reassuringly. She tried to ignore Aster’s critical expression, she could feel his eyes boring into the back of her head.

“Doesn’t matter, I got the bottle, told’y’ I could!” She waved the bottle victoriously.

Rose took it from her gently, after getting the mental image of the hard-won booze smashing into a million pieces on the cobbled street. Aster and Lily tailed behind her as they approached the still-bickering couple.

“Got the bottle.” She announced. She immediately thrust it into the hands of the woman, cutting short Pete’s slurred objections.

“Thank you, children.” Betty smiled sincerely, pressing two gold pieces into her hands. She looked at the bottle. “Oh, what’s this?” She pulled out a somewhat damp sheet of paper.

“Can I have that?” Rose pointed at it.

Betty nodded, handing it to her.

“Thanks, missus.”

“You’ll thank me for this, Pete.”

“I’d thank y’ fer the bottle.”

They left the two bickering again.

“Bottle belonged to the man, should’ve let ‘im make his own choice.”

They both turned to Aster. Rose felt her stomach twist into knots. When had he gotten so…like this?

“She wanted t’ help him, he was hurting himself.” Lily retorted.

He looked away.

“Can’t force somebody to change.”

“No.” Rose stated firmly. “But we helped her give’m a choice. Everybody deserves one.”

He looked up at her, blankly. She matched his stare.

“Let’s see th’ warrant.” Lily insisted, feeling the tension between her siblings.

Rose reluctantly pulled her gaze from her brother, unrolling the damp paper.

 _‘’ Allan "Alliteration" Altamont_  
Wanted for: Breaking and  
Entering; Breaking and  
Smashing; Breaking and  
Repeatedly Stomping Upon;  
Breaking, Gluing Back  
Together, and Trying to Pass  
Off as Not Ever Having Been  
Broken in the First Place.”

“I wonder if he’s housebroken?” Lily chirped.

“Reminds me of the time you broke that vase, Lily.” Rose giggled. “Remember that?” She turned to Aster, only to find him gone. She looked around quickly, breathing a sigh of relief as she saw him talking to a man outside a warehouse across the road.

The two strolled over, seeing Aster raising three fingers. Clearly he was bargaining again. She was surprised to see the man nod. Clearly he was desperate. He looked up as he saw the girls approach.

“Oh, are these your friends? You’ll need all the help you can get to deal with those…beetle menaces!” He yelled.

“Beetles?” Lily smirked, stifling a laugh.

“Hordes of them! They’ll…damage my stock!”

“…right, sure.” Rose drawled. “C’mon then.” They entered the warehouse.

As soon as they entered, they were met with groups of scurrying vermin. Aster was on them immediately, crushing them with his wooden sword. Lily set about dealing with a few of her own. The small beetles had little resistance to the sharp shots of her pistol. Rose felt at a bit of a loose end as she watched her siblings dispatch the scuttling pests with ease.

“Hey, stop that!” A voice hissed from an open window. “Oh, it’s you.”

The kids paused mid-slaughter.

“What do you want, Arfur.” Rose spat, crossing her arms.

“From you, nothin’. Not now anyway.” He smirked. “Those two though. Smash up those crates and there’s five gold pieces in it for y’. My boss, Nicky “The Nickname” Chalmers, wants this guy outta business.”

“We won’t do a damn thing f-“

“Wasn’t talkin’ t’ you.” Arfur growled.

Aster glared at the man, feeling his blood boil. He wasn’t sure what he was disgusted at more, the criminal’s treatment of his sister or…the fact that he was considering the offer because of the money. He was still stinging a little from Rose’s earlier words about the couple with the bottle.

“Don’t talk t’ my sister like that!” Lily yelled.

Arfur rolled his eyes, muttering something about women.

“You then, “ He fixed Aster a stare. “Five gold pieces. Y’seem a smart kid, it’s enough t’ take care a’ these sisters o’ yours, even if they don’t know what’s good for ‘em.”

He could feel them watching him. Lily never seemed to doubt him, but Rose… He looked at her. There was…doubt in her eyes. He was surprised by how much that hurt.

“No.” He stated, not breaking the gaze.

In one fluid movement, he brought the wooden sword straight down, splitting open one of the beetles that got too near. Arfur glared.

“You’ll regret this.” He growled, through gritted teeth, then stalked away.

There was the barest flicker of a smile on Rose’s lips as Aster glanced at her briefly, before turning to deal with another beetle.

“Are you done in here?” The owner ventured in, cautiously.

“Just about!” Lily called, shooting the last crawling menace.

“Excellent work, excellent! That’ll put a dent in the vicious beasts population for a while! Here you go, for a job well done.” He dropped three coins into Aster’s open palm.

The trio were ushered out, feeling rather pleased with themselves.

“Here.” Aster held out the coins to Rose, who took them.

“You told that bugger where’t get off!” Lily shoved him playfully.

He managed a weak smile as he looked away. As he did, his eye was caught by a flash of white. He stooped down, picking up another warrant.

“Hey, four down. Let’s have a look.” Rose took it from him.

 _“Leroy "Unremarkable" Stone_  
Known aliases: Leroy Ten-  
Fingers, Leroy One-Nose,  
Leroy Two-Eyes, Leroy Has-  
Hair, Leroy Is-Alive.  
Wanted for: Suspicious Though  
Otherwise Unremarkable  
Behaviour”

“How…unremarkable?” Rose giggled.

“Sounds like a real threat.” Aster muttered.

“What now? We’ve got enough for the music box.” Lily asked.

“I suppose we head back.” Rose shrugged.

As they were wandering back, a bark caught their attention.

“Hey, that’s the dog from earlier.” Lily ran up to it, stroking its jaw as it sat calmly, as if it had been waiting. It had something in its mouth, so she removed it. “Look, it brought us the last warrant!”

“Seriously?” Rose petted it, as Lily unrolled the warrant. “Good boy!”

Aster peered over Lily’s shoulder as she read.

 _“Nicky "The_  
Nickname" Chalmers  
Known Aliases: Nicky "The  
Nickname" Chalmers (no  
relation).  
Wanted For: Assault With a  
Deadly Weapon; Assault With a  
Potentially Deadly Weapon;  
Assault With a Weapon We  
Can't Believe Could Possibly Be  
Deadly but Unfortunately Was.  
Wanted Dead or Mortally  
Wounded.”

They all looked at each other in silence.

“That’s the guy that…” Lily began.

“Arfur’s boss.” Aster finished, grim. What had he done, what good was doing the “right thing” if it put your only family in danger?

“It doesn’t matter.” Rose said as calmly as she could. “That’s why we’re takin’ these to Derek, he’s gonna arrest these guys.”

Lily seemed placated, but Aster still looked dubious.

The dog barked again.

“I’m sorry little fella, we still can’t look after you.”

“But Rose, he came back, he even brought us the warrant.” Lily argued.

“I need to look after the two of you.” She rubbed the dog’s head sadly, shooing it again.

“Come on.” Aster walked ahead.

They turned the last corner onto the alley that fed onto the small Old Town square, surprised to find somebody waiting for them. Arfur stood in the middle of the road, arms crossed, looking impatient.

“Leave us the hell alone.” Rose growled, annoyed at how much she’d seen him today.

“Wish I could, luv, but it’s come t’ my attention you’ve got somethin’ I need.”

“I told you, I’m not-“

“Not that.” He waved a hand, dismissively. “The warrants. Hand ‘em over.”

“No bargaining this time?” Lily asked.

“Gold obviously ain’t doin’ it, so yeah. This time y’hand ‘em over, or else.” The threat wasn’t lost on them as he advanced on them slowly.

Rose put herself between Arfur and her siblings.

“Stay behind me, little sparrows.” She whispered. “If I say run, you run.”

“Don’t make this ‘arder than it needs t’ be.” Arfur flexed his fingers.

She couldn’t take on a grown man, but she could slow him down.

He took another step toward her, hand outstretched, expecting the warrants. Rose thought fast.

She grabbed his arm, yanking it toward her. He stumbled forward, straight into her fist.

“Run!” She hollered, ramming her knee into his groin. She watched her two siblings duck past, heart in her mouth as she saw Arfur recover immediately. His hand was around her throat in seconds, lifting her from the ground.

She struggled for breath as his fingers closed tightly.

“Stupid bitch.” He muttered.

Her vision blurred, she nearly didn’t see Lily standing behind him, raising her pistol.

“Argh!” Arfur cried as the stone pellet struck the back of his head sharply. He flung her aside, moving to face the new threat. She rubbed her sore throat with one hand, trying to pull herself to her feet with the other.

Arfur hadn’t seen Aster either. He collided with the stunned man, sending them both tumbling to the ground. Aster was on his feet in seconds, striking the downed man’s stomach repeatedly with his wooden sword. Arfur curled up under the relentless blows.

“Come on.” Lily was at her side, pulling an arm around her shoulders helping her to her feet. “Aster!” She called to her twin.

Rose couldn’t tear her eyes from her brother. She’d never seen him so…angry.

As they limped away, Aster cast a last glance at the Arfur’s beaten form.

“Touch her again and I’ll fucking kill you.” He muttered, a little disgusted at how much he relished the look of real fear in the man’s eyes.

He gave the man a last kick in the ribs, before following his sisters. As they neared the corner, Derek appeared, flanked by two more guards.

“We heard a commotion, is everybody…” He trailed off at the sight of the bruised, limping Rose, and the still beaten and now slightly-blood-spattered Aster.

“Bloody hell.” One of the guards mumbled.

“What’ve you kids been doing?” Derek blurted. He looked past them, seeing Arfur half-conscious on the ground. He put two-and-two together. He gestured at the criminal, and his two men set off to arrest him.

“Got your warrants.” Rose winced at the soreness of her throat, she handed them over.

Derek regarded the kids with sympathy.

“Look, you’ve done a real good thing here, and I can see it’s put you through some, so…” He counted out several coins from his pocket. “Here, five gold pieces. It might not seem like much now, but you’ve made a real difference to Old Town.”

Rose accepted the gold, stashing it in her pocket with the rest.

“Thanks Derek.”

He nodded, walking past them to join the other guards.

“Haven’t done too bad today, little sparrows.” She managed a smile. “Even got a little extra. It’s alright Lily, I can walk now.” She stood upright, ignoring the aches.

They began the walk to the traders caravan, stopping only to watch a dopey looking man shouting bits of poetry to a woman on the balcony above.

“We can get the box.” Aster insisted.

“…I’m curious.” Lily giggled, running over to the bizarre couple.

“Curiousity killed the-“

“Lily’s a curious balverine.” Rose grinned, following her.

“Oh, Belinda! My love for you is like…like, a serene pond, in the spring, with…with…ducks on it!”

“Oh, Monty…”

“And, and, and….my passion is as fiery as…er…as the hottest forge, forging the finest in deadly weaponry…um…”

“Oh, Monty…”

“Oh…yuck.” Rose stuck out her tongue. Lily laughed.

“Some adults just turn into kids.” Aster grumbled.

“It’s love…sort of.” Rose chuckled.

A shrill woman appeared next to Belinda, yelling angrily. She dumped a bucket of…something unpleasant down on them. Rose pulled her siblings to one side. Monty barely escaped a drowning.

“Havin’ trouble, mister?” Rose asked the man. “Her mum don’t seem t’ think much o’ you.”

“Indeed she doesn’t, little one. I and, sweetest Belinda,” He sighed. “…we want to run away together, but I can’t get my love not to her, and her mother is watching more closely now.”

“Maybe we c’n ‘elp?”

He regarded the trio curiously. The children were dirty, scruffy, bruised, cut, ragged, but they looked earnest. Well, the girls did. Well, the older one who wasn’t trying not to laugh did.

“If you can get this letter to her, I’ll give you a gold piece.”

Rose waved down Asters hand as she saw him ready to start bargaining again. He scowled.

“Leave it to us.” Rose grinned.

“I’ll wait.”

She turned to Aster, he tried to ignore the flash of disappointment on her features.

“Okay then, coming Lily?”

Her sister nodded. They approached the door.

“What are we doin’?” Lily hissed.

“If you c’n keep the old bat busy, I’ll get the letter upstairs.” She pulled the letter out of the envelope, then handed the envelope to Lily. “You hold that so it looks like you’ve got somethin’.” She folded the letter and stuffed it down her shirt.

Lily knocked on the door. The old woman opened it, suspiciously.

“Letter.” Lily waved the envelope.

The woman nodded reluctantly, Lily and Rose followed her in. While the woman was busy digging around for some gold, Lily waved Rose upstairs frantically. She crept up the stairs quickly, looking for Belinda. The woman was still lounging around, sighing sadly.

If that was being in love for you, Rose wasn’t in any hurry to get there.

“Hey lady, your fella downstairs gave me this.” Rose took out the note, offering it to Belinda.

The woman began to read, letting out little sighs and “Ohhh”s here and there. It made Rose want to throw up a little.

“Oh Monty, he wants me to run away with him!” She breathed, giddily.

“I don’t want to rush you or anything, but the old bag downstairs is probably-“

“You lying little blighter!” A voice shrieked.

There was the sound of somebody running out the front door as fast as their legs could carry them. At least Lily was out, Rose thought, herself, on the other hand…

“Time to go.” She turned to Belinda, grabbing her by the hand. She dragged her to the balcony.

“What are you-yyeeaaaaaiiiee!!!” Belinda screeched as Rose heaved her over the side without warning. She leaned over the side in time to see Monty leap into a sort of…action and catch her. With his head. Not entirely useless, then.

“You!” A voice bellowed from behind her.

She spun to see the old woman reach the top of the stairs. She gulped, grabbing hold of the railing.

“Aster!” She yelled, launching herself over the side.

Rose shut her eyes. The sensation of falling was a strange, and brief one, but it felt longer. There was a wave of fear that passed, she trusted her brother to be there. As her mind caught up with events she crashed into another body with a _whump_.

“…nnrrrgghhh…” Aster groaned. “Could’ve used more warnin’.”

She opened her eyes, finding herself in her brothers arms.

“Nice catch.” She smiled broadly. Idly she wondered when he’d gotten that strong.

He managed a grin, puzzled by the curious feeling buzzing through him as he held her.

“You can…let me down.” She waved a hand in front of his eyes.

She ruffled his hair as he let her down.

“Hellions!” The old woman shook her fist at the group.

“Thank you, little ones!” Monty gushed, flipping a coin into Lily’s hands. “Come Belinda!”

They watched the couple disappear down the street.

“Well, little sparrows,” Rose grinned, catching the coin as Lily tossed it to her. “, looks like we did it.”

“If we hurry we c’n still get the box.”

“If we hurry we c’n get somethin’ to eat too.” Aster stated the forgotten obvious.

“Well…” Rose murmured, in thought. The afternoon was drawing to a close and the food stalls would be shutting up soon.

He watched her mental debate with sympathy. Remembering what he’d gleaned from her diary earlier, he sighed.

“I’ll go.” He held out his hand. “I’ll catch up with you two in a bit.”

Rose smiled softly, dropping two coins in his hand. He felt his insides tingle with the unfamiliar warmth again.

She watched him slowly wander off in the direction of the stalls, perplexed. He could be so…unfamiliar sometimes. It made her sad. Rose let Lily lead her to Murgo’s caravan.

The large man was currently putting away his merchandise, closing up for the night.

“Hello there little ones!” The burly man leant down as they approached. He smiled broadly. “And what can this humble purveyor of ancient antiquities do for a couple of such lovely, little ladies?”

“We…uhhh…” Rose stammered, suddenly feeling very foolish. “We wanted the ummm…”

“The music box!” Lily chirped, coming to her sisters’ rescue.

“A fine choice indeed, little ladies, and for just five gold pieces, it is yours.” He produced the little box, holding it before them. Rose handed over the gold. “Thank you very much, I bid the two of you a very good evening.” He tipped his hat and turned back to his work.

Rose and Lily began the slow walk back to their…home…for lack of a better word. She looked down at the object in her hands. It was such a small thing little tin box. It was covered in a series of strange designs, some of them seemed strangely…why did she feel like she’d seen them before? There was little black key that turned when she fiddled with it and the whole thing was just…weathered and scratched. She didn’t doubt Murgo’s claim that it was old and she didn’t know a lot about the Old Kingdom, but it couldn’t be that old.

She began to feel foolish. Five gold she’d spent on it. They could have eaten for nearly a week and it was just a music box and…and yet…

“What’s up?” Lily asked, peering at her curiously.

Rose only shrugged, turning the box over in her hands. It was just some kind of light metal and yet…there was something about it, it was oddly…heavy. She could feel it.

“One wish, huh?”  She mumbled, half to herself.

“That’s what the old bag said. What are you gonna wish for?”

They stopped as they reached the tumbled down shack. Rose placed the music box on an old crate near the railing. Bowerstone castle loomed in the distance, illuminated by the evening winter sun.

“You and Aster really should-“

“Don’t start with that sis, it’s yours.” Lily elbowed her in the ribs jokingly.

“Maybe we should wait anyway, maybe…”

“Here ‘e is now.”

They turned to see their brother jog over with a bag of food slung over his shoulder.

“What would…um…what would you…?” Rose left the question hanging.

Aster deposited the bag by the shack, he turned back to her with a look of puzzlement.

“She’s tryin’ t’ fob her wish off on us, brother.” Lily giggled, turning back to Rose. “We trust you, ain’t that right Aster?”

He nodded.

“…right.” Rose looked at the box, trying to hide how much the two had moved her. “Well then.”

She stared at it hard. What _did_ she want? She thought back over her wants, needs, dreams. She wanted money, food, safety, a real home. She dreamed about the castle, about wealth and happiness. But did _she_ want all that, or did she want it for her f _amily?_

The box suddenly began glowing, a pale blue light shone out the cracks and scrapes in it. It began to spin, slowly rising a ways into the air and increasing in speed, emitting a strange, hollow sound like wind through an empty street. A strange tune began to chime, matching the pace of the spinning until it warped, unnervingly. There was a final, brilliant explosion of light causing them all to shield their eyes and when it faded, the box, the light and the sound had all vanished.

“What…just…” Lily gaped.

“It’s gone.” Rose blurted, feeling daft for stating the obvious. “Why is it gone?”

“Maybe we did somethin’ wrong?”

“We didn’t do anything!”

“We must have done somethin’!”

“It’s not like there were instructions!”

Aster watched his sisters argue back and forth before Lily eventually shrugged and wandered into the shack to eat. Rose lingered, looking at the now vacant spot on top of the crate as if expecting…something, anything. The box had clearly been something, music boxes didn’t just start floating and disappear in strange lights. But, why didn’t anything else happen? She hadn’t expected much but…no, that wasn’t true. The well of disappointment in her chest told her that she had expected something. She felt so foolish.

“I’m sorry it didn’t work.”

She snapped from her musing to look at Aster. She hadn’t even realised he was still there.

“It doesn’t matter.” She replied, not really believing it.

Aster didn’t believe her either. He fumbled clumsily at her hand until she took his in hers. He racked his brains for something to say to cheer her up. He wasn’t good with words, and he never knew what to say to his older sister sometimes.

“…uh…Rose…”

He felt her hand tense. His mind went into overdrive, had he said the wrong thing? He hadn’t even said anything yet!

“You said my name.” It wasn’t a question.

“…um…?” He shrugged, feeling a mixture of guilt and shame.

Rose chuckled. It was easy to forget they were all just kids sometimes.

“Thanks, little sparrow.” She yawned. “Want something to eat? Before that balverine we call a sister gets through everything?”

He nodded, letting her lead him to the shack.

What neither of them expected was to see Lily sitting next to the dog they’d met earlier that day, sharing some scraps.

“Look who found their way home.” She grinned widely.

Rose sighed, shaking her head. She hadn’t the heart to turn down either Lily or the dog a third time.

“Welcome to the family then.”

 

…

 

Rose groaned as she awoke to the sound of barking.

“Now, now er…boy. Down boy, down!”

She knew that voice, she thought, heaving herself upright. Lily and Aster moaned in unison as she got up. This time of year they huddled up against her in an attempt to ward off the cold.

“Is that you Derek?” She yawned, leaning on the crude doorframe.

“Indeed it is. I have been sent by Lord Lucien himself, you see.” Derek extricated himself from the excited dog. “His lordship has sent for you personally, it’s a great honour!”

“All of us?”

“Of course. I’m to bring you all at once.”

“Sure, just give us a minute.” She ducked back inside, shaking her siblings awake.

“..wwrrsuup?” Lily grumbled.

“C’mon little sparrows, we’re going to the castle, come on!”

“We are?” Lily asked, suddenly awake. “Y’mean your wish worked?” She whispered.

Somewhere in Rose’s mind, alarm bells were ringing. It wasn’t what she’d wished, she wasn’t entirely sure what she had wished for in the end, but…she shut the thought away, it didn’t matter. They were going to Castle Fairfax!

Aster was grumpily pulled to his feet by Lily and the two followed Rose outside.

“We’re ready.” She grinned, unable to hide her excitement.

The dog started barking again.

“Something’s wrong.” Aster frowned.

“Don’t be silly.” Rose stroked the dog’s head. “Don’t worry, we’ll be back before you know it.”

“Later, little guy.” Lily waved as they followed Derek away.

The dog whined sadly as they vanished into the night.

 

…

 

On arrival at the castle, Derek was politely dismissed. He bid the trio goodnight and left. They were then escorted through the halls by a man named Jeeves. While Rose and Lily made idle chatter with the butler, Aster found himself feeling more and more ill at ease. Something felt wrong, he was sure his sisters felt it too.

They passed a strange looking man on the way, clad in the strangest clothes Aster had ever seen. He was wearing a strange eyepiece and carrying a bundle of scrolls. The man glanced at him as they passed in the hall. Aster matched his stare, certain something was…different about him.

They soon came to a stop at a pair of large wooden doors.

“Lord Lucien waits within, in his study, this is where I leave you. Be respectful, speak when spoken to. Good night, children.” He held open the door as they entered. “The children are here, my lord.”

“Ah, thank you Jeeves, you may go.” Across the room, a man was leaning over a desk. Jeeves bowed a little, shutting the door behind him.

The study was a room, furnished with high bookcases lining one half of the room. A large stained-glass window was at the far end of the spherical room, moonlight shone through it illuminating an ornate carved platform with some sort of insignia. For some reason, something about it seemed…familiar to him.

Lucien turned from his desk to address the trio.

“Children. It’s come to my attention you have some sort of magic box, may I see it?”

“It…um…it vanished m’lord. We…well…I made a wish and it…sort of disappeared.”

“After you used it?”

“Yes m’lord. The…” She paused. She had been about to mention the old woman, but she felt something was telling her not to. “…the man who sold it to us said it was magic.”

“The box is of no interest to me.” Lucien waved a hand, dismissively. “What’s remarkable is that you were able to use it.”

“We didn’t exactly use i-“ Lily began, cut off as Aster kicked her shin.

Lucien regarded them suspiciously.

“What was your wish?” He turned back to Rose. His expression made Aster uncomfortable. Everything about the man made him uncomfortable, everything about this whole situation was making him uncomfortable.

Rose scuffed her foot, embarrassed. She wasn’t sure what to say. This man was the lord of all Bowerstone, how could she say she wasn’t even sure what she’d wished for before the box had vanished.

“Well, speak up, what did you wish for?” He asked, kindly.

“To…live in a castle, like this one.” Rose managed. It wasn’t entirely a lie.

“Perhaps that could be arranged.” Lucien chuckled, pacing around the room. He smiled a little as Lily and Rose’ eyes brightened at his words. Aster wished he could share his sisters’ enthusiasm. “I’m working to rebuild…well…I’m working on something wonderful, for which I need individuals with…particular talents.”

“What’s that?” Lily piped up.

Lucien smiled kindly.

“Let us see if you possess them.” He gestured to the large floor carving beneath the stained-glass window. “Would you kindly stand in the circle, please?”

“…erm…” Rose stammered. She’d been feeling uneasily for a while now. She hadn’t noticed it at first, distracted by their surroundings, but it had become more noticeable since they’d entered the room. She felt Lily grab her hand.

“I promise, it won’t hurt you.” Lucien spoke warmly.

The two girls stepped onto the platform. Lily let out a yelp as it lit up beneath them, glowing a bright blue. Aster hesitated.

“Step onto the circle, please.” Lucien said, a little more impatiently.

Aster frowned at the man, stepping onto the platform reluctantly.

Immediately a strange wall of glowing light circled the three. They instinctively huddled together, nervously.

“It’s true, your blood…you _are_ heroes.” Lucien breathed.

“Heroes?” Rose blurted. “You mean like in the old stories?”

Lucien ignored her, reaching out to touch the wall of light. There was a flash as he recoiled with a gasp. The light suddenly took on a dark shade of red. Lily let out a quiet whimper, clutching Rose’ side.

“What are you?” He hissed, hurrying back to his desk.

“M’lord…w-what happened? What’s that light?” Rose asked.

“Wait, there’s something…something here somewhere…” Lucien was miles away, buried in his notes.

The three siblings looked to each other nervously. None of them wanted to be here anymore. Aster found himself wishing he’d thought to bring his wooden sword, if only for the peace of mind.

“M’lord?” Rose tried again. She pulled Aster closer to her.

“Quiet!” Lucien snapped. “You’re heroes...but you’re not any of the three…but, there’s three of you. My notes, my studies…I don’t understand, there should only be _four._ ”

Lucien grabbed a pistol from the desk, levelling it at them. Rose put herself between Lucien and her siblings.

“Stay behind me, little sparrows.” She whimpered, voice breaking.

 

…

 

Rose stumbled backward as the bullet slammed into her chest, somehow managing to stay on her feet.

“Resilient.” Lucien stated, impassionately, as he reloaded the gun.

“Rose!” Lily screamed.

Aster was furious. He was livid. The cold-blooded bastard-

Lucien cocked the pistol again, levelling at Rose.

Without a second thought, he pulled one of his ratty shoes off and hurled it at Lucien. It collided with his arm, sending the shot wild, shattering the window behind them. Lucien cursed, hurrying to reload again.

“Aster!” Lily yelled, as Rose finally collapsed onto her. He rushed to her side, pulling one of Rose’ arms around his shoulder as Lily had done.

The wind was blowing a gale through the smashed window, it was their only way out. Aster and Lily carried Rose to the edge, peering over.

“Just…leave me…” Rose whispered.

“Don’t be an idiot.” Aster stated, firmly.

“What’re we gonna do?” Lily asked, frantically.

He felt Rose slip forward a little as she slipped into unconsciousness.

“Jump.” He fixed Lily with a hard stare.

“We’ll die!” She gaped.

“He’ll kill us anyway!” He retorted.

“I’m rather afraid I will. Starting with finishing off your sister, there.” Lucien aimed the gun at Rose again.

Aster had no idea if Rose was okay, he had no idea what would happen if they jumped, he did know what would happen if they stayed. Without a second thought, he hauled Rose over his shoulder as best he could and grabbed Lily’s hand, preparing to jump.

The gun exploded behind him, he screamed as the bullet tore through his side, throwing him off-balance. Lily screamed as he lurched forward over the side, with her in tow. As the three tumbled forward into the dark, he heard Lucien’s laughter ring out into the night.

 

…

 

Theresa slowly wandered down the darkened streets. Behind her, two gypsies towed a small handcart. They glanced around them, furtively, but the blind woman seemed to know exactly where she was going.

As they turned a corner, they heard a low canine whimpering. The two gypsies gasped as they saw the three children sprawled on the ground, unmoving. The dog stood over them. It leaned low, with a growl at the newcomers. Theresa approached unperturbed, kneeling down in front of the dog. It calmed at her touch.

“Three? Fate still plays tricks, it seems.” She muttered, looking over the children. She signalled the two gypsies to gently lift the wounded kids onto the cart. The little girl let out a moan as she was lifted up. “Death is not your destiny, little sparrow.” Theresa whispered, turning back the way they’d come.  



	2. Time With The Travellers

Aster’s eyes snapped open. There was Lucien, the window, the gun, _Rose_!

“Rose!” He cried, shooting upright. He was immediately assailed by a wave of pain as every inch of his body screamed out in objection of the movement. He remained still, waiting for the agony to subside before daring to move again.

He clutched his side, feeling the mass of bandages wrapped around his middle. Where the hell was he?

It was a small room, sparsely furnished. There was the bed he was in and a closet, as well as a small table. There was a lot of decoration though. Coloured patterns in the woodwork, streamers and chimes and other odd looking baubles were strewn about. It reminded him of the caravan the travellers had invited them to stay in when they’d visited Bowerstone.

There was a gentle rapping on the door.

“Yeah?” He croaked, clutching his throat, appalled at how hoarse he sounded.

The door opened and a young woman entered, carrying a jug of water. She was wearing a brightly coloured assortment of scarfs, rags and clothing. Bangles and bracelets and adorned her wrists. Her auburn hair was pulled back and braided with feathers and beads woven into it.

“You’re awake at last.” She seemed relieved, smiling warmly.

“What…how long?” He grunted.

“You’ve been out of it for the past three days, your sister has been so worried about the two of you.”

He looked at her quizzically.

The woman brought the jug over, pouring a little into a wooden cup, then setting it aside.

“Drink this.” She offered the cup to him.

“But…my sisters, what…?”

“Drink.” The woman insisted. He took the cup and drank a little. Satisfied, the woman nodded.

“Who are you?” Aster asked, once his throat felt better.

“My name is Annabella. I’ve been caring for you and your sisters since you were brought here in the middle of the night, three days past.”

“Brought here? But…” His mind flashed painfully with the images of Lucien’s study, the dark night, the long fall…

“Two of our people were guided by the blind seeress, Theresa. She often comes to us with her visions.”

“Wait, my sisters…Lily… _Rose_ , is she-…are they alright?”

Annabella smiled softly, taking one of his hands in hers, patting it gently.

“Lily has been up since yesterday. She’s strong for one so young.” She chuckled. “She’s been pushing to be let out of her bed all day.”

He breathed a sigh of relief, that sounded like Lily.

“Rose?” He ventured. The image of his sister being shot filled his vision again.

“She hasn’t woken up yet, but she will recover. She is strong too, you all are. Theresa told us of what you went through, what you survived. You are all very fortunate to be here.”

Something tugged at Aster’s memory. Something about this Theresa.

“Think we’ve met. Talked my sister into buying that…damn box.”

“Oh?” Annabella queried, genuinely puzzled. “Well, if you haven’t, you will soon. She remains with us until you all awake. She insists you must talk.”

“I want to talk to her too.” He frowned, looking down. Something about the boy’s grim expression spooked Annabella. Theresa was as resolutely silent as always on the circumstances behind her actions, including what led her to bring these children to their encampment. “Where are we?” Aster glanced back up at her.

“Heading east, to the mountains.”

“No!” Aster blurted, before he could stop himself.

“What?”

They didn’t know about Lucien, or what he’d done. They didn’t know what had happened to them, or where they’d come from. He bit his tongue.

“It…doesn’t matter. Can I see my sisters?”

Annabella shook her head. He couldn’t help but flinch noticeably at her touch as she checked the bandages on his side. She winced.

“You don’t have to tell me what happened, but I promise, I won’t hurt you.”

Aster wrestled with the concept. Adults had done little to prove they were too concerned about he or his siblings in the past. She must have noticed because she laid a hand on his, softly.

“We’ll see about getting you out of this bed when we stop again tomorrow.”

He nodded stiffly, unsure how to react to her touch.

“For now, rest. I’ll be back to check on you later.”

He let her help him lay back again, before she left, shutting the door quietly behind her. Aster wasn’t sure about a lot of things, but for the first time in a long time, he found himself falling asleep without worrying about what the next morning would bring.

 

…

 

Lily had been ecstatic to hear Aster had woken yesterday, though she hadn’t been allowed to see him. And Rose still hadn’t woken yet, which still worried her, though she’d been told she was getting better. She chucked the stick again, absent-mindedly, smiling a little as the dog ran to catch it.

Lily had been happy to find it had stayed with them, so she’d finally taken it upon herself to name him.

“Finn!” She let out a high-pitched whistle. He barked happily, running back.

So it wasn’t that creative a name, Lily thought it just seemed right. Finn nuzzled her open hand as she looked around the encampment. They’d stopped in a clearing in a wooded area, the other caravans were scattered about in a vaguely circular pattern. Around the camp the travellers were doing assorted jobs, chopping wood, fetching water and the like.

Images still came to her of that night, of Lucien’s calm expression as he shot her sister, of the icy darkened castle study as the icy wind blasted through the shattered window, Aster’s voice when he told them to jump, the moment the bullet ripped through his side, that slow tumble into the black maelstrom outside and the long fall…

The door to Aster’s caravans opened across the clearing. Lily waved as Annabella came out, who smiled in return as she stepped aside to let her brother out. He limped slowly down the steps.

“Aster!” She cried, running over to him. She flung her arms around him in a tight hug, wincing as he let out a series of pained grunts.

“Sorry.” She smiled weakly, pulling back.

“S’alright.” He managed to wrap an arm around her weakly.

“How’re you feeling?”

“Awful.” He chuckled, hoarsely, pulling back a little to look her in the eyes. “Have you seen…?”

She shook her head sadly.

“They said she’s okay.”

Annabella cleared her throat quietly, causing the two to look at her.

“If you two will promise me not to disturb your sister, I’ll take you to see her.” She made a show looking hard-pressed, which elicited a laugh from Lily.

Annabella offered Lily her hand, which she took. She offered Aster her other, though he was reluctant to take it. Annabella didn’t make a fuss, instead placing the hand on his shoulder and guiding the two to the caravan Rose had been set up in.

Aster felt increasingly tense as the woman opened the door, ushering the he and his sister inside. It was dark inside, their eyes struggled to adjust.

“Sorry about the light, I’ve been keeping it shaded in here to help her sleep.”

As he got used to the gloom, his eyes fell on the sleeping form of Rose. He felt his stomach twist into knots and a spike of guilt jab at his heart as they drew closer.

“Rosie…” Lily whispered.

Their sister was covered in bandages. They covered her arms, her body, half her face was swathed in them. And she looked so weak, frail…fragile. She’d always been the strongest figure in the twins’ lives and yet, there she was, looking like she was on the verge of shattering into a million pieces. His breath caught in his throat for a fleeting moment when he was so, so sure she wasn’t breathing, until a she exhaled softly.

Aster realised he must have been visibly shaking because Annabella gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze, rubbing it softly.

“Don’t worry, she’ll heal, she-“

They all felt the nearly imperceptible shift in the tempo of her breathing. Rose’s right hand twitched, as if reaching for something. Annabella was knelt by the bed in an instant, dampening a cloth and holding it against Rose’s forehead.

Aster felt Lily clutch at his hand, he didn’t resist.

Rose let out a half-groan, half-sigh. Her good eye fluttered open. Her body tensed and she tried to sit up quickly.

“Shh, shhhhh.” Annabella soothed. “Easy. You’re safe.” She held her down as gently as she could.

The injured girl glanced around frantically nonetheless, stopping only when she saw her younger siblings looking back at her, eyes full of concern. Rose settled back, hesitantly. Annabella checked her wounds slowly, trying not to startle her again.

“I’m just going to get more water, I’ll be back shortly.” Annabella turned to the twins. “Try not to get her too excited.” She left the caravan.

The twins crossed to the bed, Lily knelt beside it, resting on the side.

“How’re you feeling?” She asked softly.

Beneath the covers and the bandages Rose managed something that might have been a shrug.

“We’re so sorry.” Lily whimpered, voice breaking. “I was so scared, I thought you-” She felt Rose clumsily fumbling for her hand.

“..’m okay.” She hissed in pain. “Glad y-…nrghh…two are alright.”

They lapsed into silence, the caravan quiet apart from the sounds of Lily’s sobbing.

“…Lily…” Rose squeezed her hand softly.

“Why’d all this happen? It shouldn’t have happened, and now you’re hurt and…” She fell quiet, looking up at her brother as Aster placed a hand on her shoulder.

“I won’t let this happen to either of you again.” He felt Rose’ gaze on him, the curious feeling from the other day resurfaced. He stared hard back. “I won’t let anybody hurt you again. I promise.”

They felt closer than they had done for a long time. Lily smiled a little, looking from Aster to Rose.

The spell was broken when Annabella returned with water, quickly ushering Lily and Aster out so she could see to their sister. Rose watched Aster guide Lily out with a strange feeling. Was it just her, or did her brother seem to walk a little taller?

 

…

 

A week passed before Rose was able to walk again. Even then, she couldn’t get around without crutches. Theresa had waited patiently while the gypsies remained encamped, for the children to heal. Now, the three were sat across from her, huddled together. A fire simmered low between them.

Rose eyed the old woman suspiciously. It was her who’d goaded them into buying the music box, her who’d caused all this, as far as she was concerned.

“I am not your enemy, heroes.” The blind seeress stated, as if reading her mind.

“Heroes?” Lily asked. “Lucien said we were heroes.”

“And so you are, or shall be, one day.” Theresa continued.

“What about Lucien?” Aster cut in.

Theresa turned to look…well…toward him. It was unsettling how the blind woman could almost seem to…see.

“He has plans, and ambitions, and dreams like any other. Though his are more dangerous than most. Albion faces dark times should he be allowed to pursue his dreams unhindered.”

“Can’t somebody stop him?” Rose asked.

“Somebody shall, in time. Until that day, you three must train, you must learn, you must grow.”

“Why?” Rose struggled to her feet. “He nearly killed us all, I won’t put my brother and sister in harm’s way again just to-”

“Then all of Albion is doomed.” Theresa said with disturbing calm.

The group fell silent.

“I want revenge.” Aster spoke up.

“Aster!” Rose blurted.

He shot her a look, now on his feet too.

“He needs to pay for what he’s done.”

“Oh and you’re going to make him? We’ve got our lives, barely! We’ve got a chance to start again, away from all that…that place!”

“Rose,” The two turned at the sound of Lily’s voice. “It doesn’t matter what we want. I don’t want to go after Lucien, I don’t want revenge, but we can’t just…hide…knowing what we know. You heard Theresa, and Lucien, we’re heroes, we have a responsibility.”

Both stared dumbly at her. Theresa chuckled.

“Well said, little one.”

Aster and Rose sat back down, sullen.

“I will return, in ten years.”

“Ten-?” Aster objected.

“Train, learn, grow.” Theresa repeated, getting to her feet. “Ten years, heroes.”

They watched the blind woman wander away into the dark in silence. Eventually, Rose and Aster stalked away, without saying a word to one another, leaving Lily sat alone. Finn padded up and sat by her feet. She sighed, stroking him behind the ears.

“…well then.”

 

…

 

Two years passed.

Rose watched as Lily and Aster struggled to set up a series of straw dummies in a field outside the camp. They’d done this every time the clan stopped for the past few months.  A year back they’d…appropriated some rudimentary weaponry. She saw Aster give the chipped, rusty sword a few test swings. Despite the fact he was getting quite good with it, or perhaps because of it, it still made her twitchy, seeing the twelve-year olds using the weapons.

Lily was fiddling with the catch on the old crossbow she’d charmed out of one of the hunters. Rose might have only been on the cusp of maturity, but even she could see Lily was going to break hearts one day. She was wearing a pair of short breeches and a sleeveless top, made from some kind of animal hide. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun. She was lively, chatty, chirpy and she knew how to get what she wanted. Lily seemed to be on a first-name basis with the entire encampment. Almost the polar opposite of her twin brother, she thought a little sourly.

Aster had only become more sullen. He trained and practiced with a vigour and drive that set him apart from the rest of the clan. He didn’t belong here and he made it more obvious every day.Aster shrugged off the beaten duster he wore, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt. He didn’t really have any friends among the other children, though there were a few he seemed to hang around with from time to time.

Rose had found it easy to let herself fit in. Having a home, even one that moved every two days or so, was more than she could have hoped for a few years ago. A day didn’t go by that she didn’t think back to Theresa’s ominous words, but for now it was enough to just have an…almost normal life. Annabella was nice to them all, she’d made a group of friends among some of the other girls of the clan, they’d taught her things about the traveller culture.

They’d even been teaching her to dress, look and act like one. She ran a hand idly through her hair, fiddling with the assorted feathers and strings of beads she’d braided into it. She’d grown it much longer, similar to the other girls. She scuffed her feet, idly, fiddling with the long skirt she was wearing. The cloth short-sleeved top she wore clung to her uncomfortably, it was a hot day. She wondered if…

“Hello, Rose.”

She jumped.

A boy her age, with a messy crop of sandy hair was eyeing her with a grin. He leaned back against the tree beside her, crossing his arms.

“Israel!” She elbowed him in the side, mock-annoyed.

“Sorry.” He raised his hands in a show of peace, face still fixed in a sly grin.

“So…what did you want?” She asked, feeling the blush prickling on her cheeks. He always had this effect on her, she was interested in him and she was pretty sure he was interested in her. But it was uncharted territory as far as she was concerned and he was a few years older than her, it always kept her off-balance.

“Well,” He looked around, casually. “It’s such a lovely day and I was wondering if you’d like to…go for a swim?”

She fought the urge to choke on her own words as any response she had prepared died in her throat.

“…um…?” She managed, suddenly finding great interest in a patch of dirt beneath her foot.

“No need to be shy, you have held my interest for a while now, more so than the other girls in the clan.”

Rose couldn’t think of anything to say, inside she was confused, excited, thrilled and terrified all at once. He stepped closer to her, tipping her chin gently upward to meet his gaze. A voice was screaming in her head saying this was a bad idea, saying something about this felt wrong, didn’t feel right, demanding to be heard, but all she felt was a muffled buzzing. He leaned in closer, she felt powerless to stop him, mostly out of some indefinable need to see where this would go.

There was a sharp hiss followed by a jarring _thunk_ as a crossbow bolt buried itself in the tree behind them. The two jumped back away from each other, startled, looking for the source of the shot.

“ _Lily!_ ” Rose yelled sharply, turning to her siblings.

Lily only waved innocently, pointing to Aster. She fixed him with a glare but he shrugged apologetically, holding the crossbow as if he’d never held one before. She watched Lily scold him for his incompetence with the ranged weapon.

“Stupid little buggers.” Israel muttered, not quietly enough.

Rose spun back to him, eyes wide with fury.

“Hey!” She yelled, pulling herself up to full height, jabbing him in the shoulder. “Don’t talk about my family like that!”

“He nearly shot me!” Israel hissed.

“It was an accident!”

He pressed his lips into a firm line, then turned on his heel and stalked away. She stamped her foot, letting out a frustrated groan, trying to ignore the part of her that felt she’d dodged a bullet. Rose crossed her arms, casting an eye over her siblings again. Nobody would talk about her family like that while she was around, it was an accident. They were only children.

She didn’t react as she watched Aster pull a new bolt back, lock the catch, aim and hit the straw target with ease.

 

Three years passed.

Rose was sat on a rickety old fence looking over an empty field of grass, swaying in the cool dawn breeze. She had turned eighteen the night before. To the clan, reaching maturity was worthy of traditional celebration and as they had been raised by the clan as a whole, the whole clan had taken part in celebrating her coming-of-age with a shindig which had wound down only as the sun had started to rise.

Sometimes, she still couldn’t believe they were still alive. Or happy. And she was happy. Mostly. They were all still together, and safe. The last five years had been some of the best times of her life. She and her siblings had just been able to…live. The clan had done their best to raise them all, though Annabella took a more active interest in their well-being than most. She’d come to love the older woman for it.

Life with the travellers wasn’t all easy though. It was a hard life. They were always on the move. As she’d gotten older, she had come to realise that maybe Theresa had been trying to protect them, in her own way. With the gypsies always moving, if Lucien ever did try to find them it would have been that much harder, she liked to think. Though she still had the nightmares anyway, dark, shadowy visions of that night in the tower. The sheer amount of nights she’d woken up, covers drenched in sweat, unable to scream or move or…clutching her chest where she’d been…

Rose nursed the bruising swelling around her eye. Last night had been…eventful. She loved their surrogate family, but sometimes it was hard, sometimes it was very obvious they were still _outsiders_. And sometimes, like last night, it was very obvious there were things…she still wasn’t ready for.

 

 

She felt the fence creak and shake as somebody hoisted themselves onto it beside her.

“Mornin’” She exhaled, not looking at Aster.

“…hey.” He replied, after a lengthy pause. “So…um…about…”

“It doesn’t-”

“I shouldn’t-”

Both fell quiet. They turned to look at one another, awkwardly.

Not for the first time, she was struck by the man her brother was showing signs of becoming. His features were becoming more defined, losing their childlike qualities. His hair was much longer, swept back behind his ears and in the last year or so he’d grown to be as tall as her. Fifteen years old and he was outgrowing her already. If his face wasn’t currently scratched and bruised she’d have thought of him as handsome.

Five years of training and work had given him a strong body, lean and athletic. He’d become adept with a sword, the best in the clan by far. And Lily, Lily could hit a moving target at sixty paces with a crossbow one of the carpenters had made for her a few years back, without taking a breath. Rose could stand her ground in a fight, but her siblings were miles ahead of her in skill these days.

“You alright?”

“…uh…oh.” She stuttered, snapping from her thoughts. “Yeah, yeah, fine.”

“…is Israel okay?” He winced at her sharp intake of breath, and at her attempt to force something that should have been a smile.

Rose rubbed the bruises on her arms, trying to pass it off as warding off the morning chill.

“I don’t think I’ll be seeing him again.” She stated, oddly calm.

Aster nodded, neutrally as possible. Inwardly he was glad, he’d never liked Israel, never trusted him alone with his sister. For the past three years the two had been dancing around each other. The courting process was a lengthy and unwieldy series of traditions and rituals in the clan, but Israel was always impatient and last night…

“Oh. Okay.”

“No need to sound so pleased, brother.” She chuckled, it was a dry, hollow sound.

He wrapped an arm around her and she scooted closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

“I’m…um…sorry.” He mumbled.

“No.” He felt her shake her head. “You were right.”

“That doesn’t make me happy.”

“I always knew what he wanted, I just-”

“You don’t have to-” He began

“But I thought I wanted…” She continued, ignoring him. “I wanted it to be real, but I didn’t want that. I didn’t even really want him, he was just…there.”

“I wasn’t there, I should have-…I wanted to kill him for what he tried to-”

“You were there, when it counted.” She fumbled for one of his hands. “And he wasn’t worth that, I’m glad you didn’t.”

He looked down at her, brushing loose folds of hair out of her eyes and tucking it behind her ear.

“I just want you to be happy.”

“I’m happy right now.” She exhaled, shutting her eyes, nestling her head into his shoulder a little more.

“Everybody okay?” Lily appeared behind them, causing Aster to let out a strangled cry of surprise as he tumbled off the fence. Rose laughed as he struggled to his feet, cursing his sister, and the two engaged in another squabble.

It was almost enough to make her forget…she rubbed the bruises on her arms again…forget what nearly happened. There was something else she wanted to forget too. While her siblings quarrelled, she looked at her hands. They looked clean, looked normal, didn’t feel strange anymore, but last night…

Israel had come at her, laid hands on her, tried to…she blinked the images away, and she’d…burnt him somehow. He’d jumped back in alarm at the sudden pain, not seeing the brief spark of flame she had in her hands. It had frightened her just as much as he…but it had distracted him and then Aster had shown up and…

She smiled a little, knowing that whatever else the world would throw at them, they would always be there for each other.

 

_One week later_

Lily waited patiently by the riverbank. She was waiting for Israel, he was fishing somewhere farther down. Rose might have been willing to forget, move on, and while Aster may have wanted to kill the bastard who tried to force himself on their sister, he wouldn’t do anything that’d upset Rose. Lily liked to think she was more flexible though. She idly pulled back the string on the crossbow, slipping in a bolt as she heard someone whistling casually approaching. She took a seat on an old tree stump as Israel appeared, lugging a rod and a bunch of fish over his shoulder. The whistling stopped abruptly and his eyes widened as he saw her sitting there, crossbow in her arms.

“What-?”

“Don’t talk. Listen.”

He managed a nod, fear evident on his face.

“What you tried to do to my sister, that doesn’t happen.”

“I’m so-”

“If you try to apologise for it, I will end your life right now, with some small regret.” She aimed the crossbow at him, to drive home her point. She took a deep breath, before continuing. “Rose may be fine with letting you off without consequence for what you pulled, and for the time being my brother won’t kill you because he loves and respects his sister too much to go behind her back and try something. One day though, that might not be enough, he’ll probably come after you.”

Israel managed a small whimper.

“I, on the other hand,” Lily continued, burying her disgust at the man before her. “, can offer an alternative. You will leave. Now. Forever.”

“Leave, you can’t expect-”

“Yes, I can. I don’t want your blood on my brother’s hands, you’re not worth it, I don’t want your death on my sisters mind, you’re not worth it. I can’t really be bothered to kill you myself, so, you will leave. Frankly, I don’t like the idea of you being within thirty paces of Rose anymore. In fact,” She ran a finger over the trigger. “, I’m getting pretty twitchy now, maybe you want to get the hell out of my sight?”

There was a moment’s indecision in Israel’s eyes, before acceptance dawned on him and he hurried back in the opposite direction, away from the encampment. Lily wished she felt some sort of…guilt about what she’d just done, some sort of regret, but she didn’t. She got to her feet, slowly, watching the receding figure pick their way down the bank and out of sight.

Slinging the crossbow  over her shoulder, she headed back home.

 

_Two years later_

Aster woke with a start as the rod tugged sharply. In the scramble to get to his feet and grab the rod tighter his foot slipped in a muddy patch. He let out a strangled cry as he slid downward, crashing into the stream.

As he struggled to his feet, spitting water and tugging reeds out of every sleeve, pocket and crevice imaginable, he scowled at his sisters, who had erupted into laughter from the bank. He grinned back sarcastically, trudging over to them. The two were laid back on the warm grass, enjoying the sun. Most of their clothes lay discarded, but for the sleeveless tops and shorts they wore for modesty’s sake.

Twenty years old now, his sister had somehow become beautiful. He couldn’t remember when he’d started thinking about girls in those terms, but she was. Her hair stretched loose past her shoulders, bereft of decoration today. It framed her face, strands hanging freely over her eyes. Her body was tanned, athletic, fit. She may not have been as proficient with weaponry as he or Lily, but she was no slouch.

Lily wore her hair cut short, citing that long hair interfered with her aim. She could be mistaken as wiry, but Aster could only think of her as a coil wound tightly, ready to spring at any moment. She’d retained some of the child-like innocence in her features she’d had as a child.

“All these years, brother, I had no idea you were so graceful.”  Rose smiled, sitting up.

“Was just tryin’ to give the fish-” He stopped, a funny look on his face. Rapidly, he thrust an arm into his shirt, fumbling for a moment before yanking out a still flapping fish. “….er…” Aster mumbled.

Lily threw her head back in another round of laughter, while Rose made an effort to stifle her own. Aster threw the offending fish at his twin, which only caused her to squeal with more laughter as the clammy thing came into contact with her skin.

Aster stopped in front of them, putting one foot on the bank, watching Lily roll aside and scurry to her feet. He smirked at Rose.

She regarded her sodden brother. His boots squelched, his breeches clung to his legs, soaked, his loose brown shirt hung heavy, dripping and his own long hair had come loose from the ponytail he normally wore it in. His skin glistened, wet in the sun, it highlighted every muscle, not unattractively. The last few years had seen him become a man, he was certainly popular among the girls, she thought wryly. She wondered briefly where that bitter thought had come from.

“I’m glad I could be a source of such amusement to you both. Perhaps you’ll show me a better way of fishing?”

“Fishing has never really been my thing, little sparrow.” She teased, Rose hadn’t called him that in a long time.

“Perhaps I can show you how.” He took another step toward them.

“I’m just going to…um…” Lily backed away, suddenly not liking the mischievous expression on her brothers face. “Rose, maybe-” She tried to warn her sister too late.

Aster reached out, grabbing their older sisters feet, tugging her toward him. Before she could react, he had his arms around her thighs and she found herself slung over his shoulder, eliciting a series of squeals and curses from Rose.

“Aster!” She yelled, unable to supress her laughter.

“The first thing you have to do, right…” He began, slowly making his way to the center of the stream.

“Don’t you dare!” She warned, thumping his back, trying to ignore the peculiar things she was feeling at being handled this way, at her brother’s touch on her thighs, so close to her…rear.

Lily watched from the bank as in a fluid movement, Aster slipped Rose from his shoulder into his arms, bridal-style.

“Dare what?” He asked innocently, looking down at her. The feeling of his strong arms around her made her feel odd. Her breath caught in her throat, was she… _blushing?_

“Put me down.” She demanded, trying and failing to sound angry.

He merely nodded, shrugging.

“If you insist, dear sister.” Too late, she realised what she’d said.

“No, wait, d-” She screamed as he dropped her into the cold water.

He chuckled, arms crossed, shaking his head with a grin as Rose sat up, pulling her drenched hair out of her eyes.

“Bastard.” She muttered.

Before he knew what was happening, Rose had barrelled into him, dragging him down with her into the water again. She pinned him down beneath her, ignoring his spluttering cough as he spat another mouthful of gritty water. She let up a little as his face contorted in what might have been pain.

“Did I hurt you?” She asked, with genuine concern.

“No,” He managed a grin. “It’s your bloody hair, it’s too bloody long and it’s in my bloody eyes.”

For some reason she found his remark hilarious. She loosened her grip again. Aster seized the opening, freeing his left arm. He grabbed her waist and threw her off him, onto her back. He rolled over, pinning her beneath him.

“Cheater.” She giggled.

“All’s fair in love and war, or so I’m told.” He grinned.

“Love, huh?” She found herself saying, looking up into Aster’s eyes. There was concern there, and care…but something else too…

Aster opened his mouth, but no sound came out. She was looking at him curiously. He felt odd. It wasn’t an unpleasant feeling, but it was…different.

Lily cleared her throat from the bank. Aster hurriedly got to his feet, helping Rose to her feet.

“Time to get back, come on you two.” Lily helped her siblings onto the bank and watched them head back toward the encampment in silence. She wasn’t sure what she’d just seen, she wasn’t sure that she’d seen anything…exactly. What surprised her most wasn’t what she thought she might have been seeing, but that what she thought she might have been seeing hadn’t really surprised much at all.

Theresa would be back in a year’s time, and Lily had questions for the blind seer, though she was aware she might not like the answers.

 

_One year later_

Aster took another swig from the tankard in his hand. Music was playing loudly and most of the clan was dancing around the fires in the centre of the encampment. Lily and Aster had turned eighteen, this was cause for celebration. The travellers liked nothing more than an excuse to throw a wild party.

The clan had returned to western Albion, and set up camp in a small clearing surrounded by a natural earthen embankment of sorts. Bower Lake lay beyond, in the centre of the vast, bowl-shaped valley.

He’d been surprised to realise he dreaded the coming of this day. It meant the end had come to their time with the gypsies, Theresa would return soon. He couldn’t believe ten years had come and gone. Lily spun past dragging some poor boy round with her. He smiled, wishing he could enjoy himself as much as his siblings. Speak of the devil…

He looked up as Rose stumbled to a halt in front of him. She was out of breath, grinning widely and, he noted, swaying.

“Having a good time?” He asked, sarcastically.

She nodded excitedly, then after a moment’s thought, stuck her hand out to him. He looked up at her questioningly.

“Dance with me!” She slurred slightly.

“You’re drunk.” He stated, knowing full well he was drunk too.

“I am, I am…” She nodded again, “It’s not every day your younger brother turns eighteen, or younger sister…or twins!”

He couldn’t suppress a grin at Rose’s inability to hold her drink.

“Well,” He raised his drink, she tried to knock her tankard into his and missed, pouring its contents over Asters head. “…thanks.” He spluttered.

Rose clapped her hands over her mouth, letting out a series of sharp snorts, then laughed at the sound she’d just made. He saw Lily across the camp, smiling sympathetically and trying not to laugh herself. He shook his head in mock despair as his older sister knelt before him, futilely trying to dry the gritty ale from his face.

“I’m sorry.” She looked so guilty, it almost made him feel bad for what he was about to do.

“That’s alright.” He gently pulled her hand away. “Besides, would-oh…oops.” He poured his drink over her head.

She inhaled sharply, recoiling as the cold and…disturbingly thick liquid ran through her hair. Rose slowly ran two hands through her now drench and matted locks.

“Nice.” She muttered. “Little sparrow’s all grown up.” Her eyes narrowed in a fake glare.

“Just followin’ your example, sis.” Aster brushed some damp strands of hair out of her eyes, matching her gaze. “Why’d you want to dance with me anyway?” He asked, idly.

Rose shrugged.

“Don’t know. Nobody else I wanted to.” She replied as if it was obvious.

“But there’re loads of guys here who definitely wouldn’t think twice about a shot at dancing with you, Rose.”

“Not interested. Haven’t been since Israel…since he….and then he…left.” She stuttered.

“Nobody, oh c’mon, you’re…ahhh…” Aster trailed off, looking away.

“What?” Rose asked, tilting her head.

“It doesn’t matter.” Aster insisted, still staring resolutely in any direction but hers.

“What, what is it?” She poked him, grinning. He felt his will cave.

“It’s just...um…you’re…you know, pretty, sis. Well…beautiful.” He cleared his throat. “No idea where you got the looks from, mind. Me and Lily didn’t bloody inherit them.” He laughed, trying to cover up the fact he’d never felt so embarrassed. He expected her to laugh, or slap him on the head, or pour another drink on him, or go silent or walk away or…

“Thank you.” Rose replied softly, after a pause.

“Oh, no, it’s just…uh…I just thought I’d say ahhh…was there anything else?” He asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

“…yeah.” Rose looked troubled. “And…Theresa comes back soon. Everything will change, I just wanted to…to…” She gestured vaguely.

Aster took her hands in his, understanding her worries. He climbed to his feet, only slightly dizzy, and helped Rose to hers.

“So let’s dance then.” Rose smiled, he smiled back. “Only…uh…I don’t know how to…”

“Oh that’s fine.” Rose cut him off, suddenly energised. “Nor do I!” She dragged Aster after her into the throng of dancing gypsies, laughing at his reluctance.

Lily watched from the side, watching the two stumble, bump and trip over themselves, each other and everybody else. She felt happy knowing that, for the moment at least, her siblings were at peace too. She turned to grab another drink for herself, shoving one of the young men aside with a roaring laugh when a shot rang out.

Everybody in the camp turned at the sound, none of the gypsies had firearms. The wave of alarm spread through the assembled crowd quickly.

“Bandits!” Somebody cried out.

In the light of the fires, she could see the mass of shadows pour over the embankment, stark against the light of the full moon in the sky. More shots rang out. The crowd scattered. Many tried to arm themselves in the face of the sudden attack but it was too late. The bandits spread through the encampment, subduing their opponents without killing them where possible. The dancers had scattered in all directions as the bandits reached the centre of the camp. Everything became chaotic.

Lily ducked back to the caravan she shared with Rose, retrieving her crossbow and a number of bolts. She then smashed in the door to Asters, which was beside theirs and grabbed his sword. As she hurried out, she pulled a bolt back into the catch.

Immediately, she was accosted by an attacker. She fired from the hip, the bolt catching the bandit in the chest. As he fell backward, cursing, she reloaded, scanning the camp for her brother and sister.

“Lily!” She heard a male voice cut through the sound of screams and combat.

“Aster!” She called, trying to find him in the melee. She noticed the bandits seemed more concerned with taking captives than killing, which only slightly alleviated her worries. Her eyes fell on her brother, armed with a firebrand fighting back to back with Rose, who was holding wooden pole.

She pulled the crossbow back into her shoulder and took aim. Lily pulled the trigger, satisfied as the bolt found its mark in the shoulder of one of the bandits attacking Rose. There were not actually a great number of bandits, surprise had done most of the damage and now the travellers were turning the tide on their attackers. Many of the bandits were already retreating with their captives. Lily ran toward her siblings, fear rising in her as she saw a bandit come at Aster from the side.

“Brother!” She cried, trying to load the crossbow. Too late.

Her warning probably saved his life, she realised, as he turned to the new threat. Instead of killing him, the bandits sword sliced downward into his leg, rather than his head. Aster cried out as his leg buckled under him. Rose spun at her brother’s cry. Lily could only watch as two bandits seized the opening, striking her on the back of the head from behind.

Lily fired, taking one of the bandits in the stomach. The second grabbed the stunned Rose from behind, slinging her over his shoulder and beating a hasty retreat with the rest of his companions. She reloaded, taking aim at the man carrying her sister, then noticed a second bandit moving to finish Aster, who was struggling to stand.

Her heart felt like it would explode. She bit her lip so hard she was sure it would draw blood. Rose’s captor was getting away and Aster would be killed in front of her. Time seemed to slow before her. She had to choose.

She clenched shut her eyes and fired, trusting fully in her skill. The bolt buried itself in the heart of Asters very surprised would-be killer. He looked up as the bandit fell backward, dead before he hit the ground. Aster pulled himself to his feet, hissing at the sharp pain in his leg.

“Lily, what…?” He looked around, there were several bodies scattered around. Some wounded gypsies, a few dead bandits. The attack had ended as rapidly as it had begun. “Rose…?” He glanced around, furtively. “Rose?!”

“Aster, she’s-” Lily was beside him, out of breath, he looked at where she was pointing, in time to see the last bandits disappear over the embankment, hauling their living cargo. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t…”

“No.” Aster took his sword from his twin. “No! We’ve got to save her, we’ve got to-” He fell to one knee as soon as he took a step forward.

“Aster, you need to stop.” She placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Stop? They have Rose, if we wait-”

“Shut up!” He balked at her outburst. She glared at him, tears in her eyes. “What bloody good do you think you’ll do if you kill yourself before we save her, who will that help?”

He looked down, ashamed.

“I’m sorry.” He muttered. “I just…”

“She’s my sister too.”

“…I know.”

“We’ll go in the morning, okay?” She knelt in front of him, holding his gaze. “They’re on foot, their camp must be close, they’d never risk taking their captives too far on foot, it wouldn’t make sense.”

“Your sister speaks wisely, sparrow.”

The twins turned sharply at the dry voice. Theresa stood behind them, looking beyond them, at something they couldn’t see.

“Theresa?”

“I had hoped to talk to all of you, but events seem to have conspired against us.”

“We’re not doing anything until we save Rose, and the others.” Aster stated. Lily pulled one of his arms around her shoulder, helping him to his feet.

“Of course not, what I have to say must be heard by all three of you. I had not planned to return for a month or two yet, but things are happening. Time is short. For now, rest. We will speak in the morning.” Theresa strolled away, seemingly untouched by the carnage all around her.

“I don’t trust her.” Lily spoke quietly.

“I don’t either, but for now, we need her.” He paused. “If Rose is hurt…”

“We’ll find her.”

Aster only nodded, staring out at the valley beyond.


	3. Fall Of Thag

The sun rose slowly over the far hills, the lake shone with a golden light. Aster stood beside Lily on the embankment, clipping his swordbelt on, his twin had secured an old blade for herself too. During the night the clan had fortified the embankment with a hastily assembled wooden wall.

“The bandit leader, Thag, is camped on the edge of the woodland at the far end of the valley.”

“Right then.” Aster nodded, grim.

“You must find your sister, I had intended you face these bandits together.”

“You knew they were here, then?” Lily eyed the woman suspiciously.

“The road to Bowerstone has been closed for weeks. The raids have gotten out of control, too many people taken, too many missing.”

“Well, we’ll put paid to that this morning.” He glanced at Lily, who nodded, resolved.

“You must be quick, Rose is in more danger than you realise, time is-”

“-short, yeah, we know. Come on.”

“Patience is as much a virtue as courage.” Theresa uttered, sharply. Her tone was enough that Aster stopped. “Your older sister’s abilities will have begun to manifest themselves more fully since she turned eighteen.”

“Abilities, what…?” Lily began.

“I suspect she will not have mentioned her worries for fear of what you might think.”

“That’s ridiculous, we don’t hide things from each other, we don’t keep secrets.” Aster snapped.

“Lovers keep secrets, do they not? Why shouldn’t family?” The hint of a smile played on the old woman’s lips.

“What are you saying, are you-” He bristled at her words.

“What abilities?” Lily cut her brother off.

Theresa turned to her, her empty gaze making her increasingly uncomfortable.

“Have you heard of the Will?”

“…magic?” She asked, hesitantly. “But they’re all gone, there aren’t any left in Albion.”

“True, in a way. There are those few Will users who have managed to remain undetected, and others exist in other lands. But your sister, Rose, has the capacity to become one of great ability, with training.”

“This is…there’s no way, no.” Aster insisted. “Come on Lily.”

Lily followed as Aster stalked off, suspecting he was just as troubled by Theresa’s words as she was.

The twins made their way through the camp to the ramshackle gate and the bridge that led to the valley. Lily let out a sharp whistle and Finn came bounding out of nowhere after her. They stopped on seeing a crowd had assembled, some of them were armed. For a fleeting moment, Aster was nervous, then Annabella stepped forward.

“You have to bring back our people, please.” She approached them, voice low, desperation clear in her eyes. “Some of them want to go with you, but we’re not warriors, there’ll be deaths.”

Aster glanced past her at the crowd, she was right.

“We’ll bring everyone home.” Lily affirmed.

“And we’ll do it ourselves.” Aster addressed the gathered travellers. There were murmurs of disapproval, but he pressed on. “Lily and I can be in and out, quickly. Any more and it’ll turn into a bloodbath, enough people were hurt last night, don’t you think?” He didn’t wait for a reply, pushing through and out into the valley beyond.

Lily hurried after him, after reassuring Annabella they’d be back and murmuring a few apologies to some of those in the crowd.

“That was…” She started, recoiling as Aster glared at her.

“I don’t want them to get hurt.” He muttered, quietly. “Better they hate me and live.”

“Aster…” She reached out and touched his shoulder. “Are we any more ready?”

He felt the twinge in his leg where he’d been wounded the night before.

“We have to be.”

 

…

 

Rose came to with a groan as a wave of pain washed over her. Her skull was pounding, a nauseous mixture of being hungover and the dull ache from where she’d been struck. She opened her eyes warily, the light half-blinding her and making the headache worse. She saw bars in front of her.

“Don’t move, rest, that was quite a hit you took.”

She turned to see she wasn’t alone, two others were in a large cage with her, fixed onto a carriage. Her companion was one of the young hunters of the clan, she’d seen him around a lot but they’d never talked. His hair was shorn into a short mohawk and he had a rough beard. She couldn’t see the second, he was slumped over, curled in the corner.

“What-” She made to raise her hands to her head, only to find she couldn’t. Her hands were bound behind her, to the bars of the cage.

“’fraid we’re a bit stuck.” He looked her over for a moment. “You’re Rose, right? Lily’s sister?”

“You know Lily?” She asked, genuinely curious. Behind him, the second figure shifted.

“Spry little thing, she’s been following us on hunting trips for a few years now. Best shot I’ve seen in my life.”

The second figure struggled into an upright position while they talked, he stared at her from behind a mask of dirt, scars, bruises and scraggly facial hair. She didn’t recognise him, but there was something familiar…

“That’ll be her.” Rose laughed a little, regretting it when the ache exploded in her head again. “I’m…sorry, I don’t know your…?”

“I’m Theo, I’d offer my hand but…” He shrugged, unable to free his hands.

“That’s alright. Where are we anyway?”

“Other side of the valley I think.”

“…Rose.” The second figure muttered, raspingly.

Rose and Theo looked at him curiously.

“Who…?” She murmured, trying to see past the dirt and scratches.

The stranger laughed, it was an unpleasant sound.

“You whore, after what you and your bastard brother did to me, after your bitch of a sister drove me away, you can’t even remember me?”

“…Israel?” She gasped.

“Israel? The hell happened to you? You just left one day without a word.”

“That animal you called Lily threatened me, made me leave after-…” He stopped abruptly. “For no reason!” He hissed.

“You liar, you tried to-” Rose bit her tongue, as the barrage of images flooded her mind. “Lily would never do that, you’re lying now, you’re lying about that too.”

“What’s this all about?” Theo attempted to mediate.

“Nothing, that pack of fucking strays drove me out of the clan and I was captured by bandits, sold from gang to gang until I found myself here.”

“That’s not true!” Rose insisted. Theo looked at her.

“What happened then?”

“He-…” She swallowed, trying to ignore the memories that had been the fuel for her nightmares for over a year afterward. She fixed Israel a cold stare. “He tried to…”

“I did n-”

The glimmer of understanding flashed across Theo’s features.

“What the fuck were you thinking, Israel.” He demanded.

“You’re not taking her side!? Her beast of a sister threatened me with a crossbow and said if I didn’t leave her brother would kill me. And that’s not all, she did something to me! She did something , she did-”

“Liar!” Rose blurted, frantically. She didn’t want anybody to know what she made happen that night. The fear of that almost overshadowed all else. Almost.

“I don’t know you anymore, you’re a stranger. I might not have killed you but if I wasn’t bound now I’d be beating the hell out of you.” Theo spat.

Israel recoiled, pulling back into the corner of the cage.

Rose felt herself lift a little, despite their situation. None of the clan knew about what Israel had tried to do that night she’d turned eighteen, she’d made Aster keep it between them. That Lily had found out somehow didn’t surprise her, her younger sister often took it upon herself to look out for her siblings. That at least one of the clan was on her side was comforting.

Theo looked at her sympathetically. She only shrugged.

“It was three years ago, I’m okay.”

He looked dubious, but then so was she. How could she tell him about the nightmares, the nights she’d wake up soaked with sweat feeling as if rough hands had touched her all over. How could she tell him about her growing fear of intimacy, how the idea of being that close to another person again made her shake, her heart thump in her chest, her breath leave her lungs. How could she tell him how she had to fight not to flinch at the touch of another, how she had to outright suppress the urge to recoil at the thought of another man being near her in that way.

All except one, the thought snuck out of nowhere.

“Stop talkin’ in there.” A gruff looking man slammed the bars of the cage.

She jumped, though in a way found herself grateful for the interruption.

“Where are you taking us?” Rose demanded.

“Somewhere you really don’ want t’be.” He grinned, it wasn’t a pretty sight. “’course, you’re a pretty thing, mebbe you could stay with us, keep ‘s company?”

“Think I’d rather go where I really don’t want to be, thanks.” She snapped.

“Nah,” The bandit strolled to the door of the cage. “I think I’ll keep you here y’know. Bin a while since we’ve had any decent ent’tainment.” He swung the door open and climbed the steps.

“Touch me and I’ll rip your fucking h-” She wasn’t expecting the fist that collided with her jaw.

“Son of a bitch!” Theo roared, struggling against his bonds.

Rose felt the bitter slickness of blood in her mouth. She shook her head, trying to regain focus as she felt the man loose her bonds from the cage, though her hands remained tied. She didn’t think, if she had she might have tried to actually plan. Though still half-stunned, she cannoned into the man’s stomach with her shoulder, sending the two of them cartwheeling roughly out of the cage and onto the ground outside.

She instantly regretted the decision when her left arm exploded in agony where she’d landed. A hand grabbed her by the scruff of her neck roughly, pulling her upright.

“Bitch.” The man muttered, driving his fist into her stomach.

Rose coughed violently as the breath rushed out of her, struggling to breathe. Before she had time to recover, a steely hand backhanded her across the face, hard. She could hear Theo shouting behind her, though she couldn’t make out what he was saying. She could also make out the sound of Israel’s laughter.  Around them, a small crowd of bandits had gathered to watch the action, cheering their comrade on.

Through all the physical pain and agony, she could still feel Israel _enjoying_ this. Despite what he’d done and everything else, that almost hurt the most, that he hated her so much. She was dragged harshly from her thoughts as the bandit swept her feet out from under her, sending her crashing to the ground. Rose couldn’t stop herself crying out as she landed on her left arm…again.

“A’right then, da’n t’ bus’ness.”

Her blood ran like ice. The men around them laughed and jeered as he began to unbuckle his belt. Her voice died in her throat as he loomed over her. She’d never prayed in her life, there’d been no reason and given her current circumstance…she was still inclined to think that.

“You won’t enjoy this, luv, b’t I will.” His mouth curled in a cruel smirk as he knelt down and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her up with her back to him.

Rose hadn’t gotten to say goodbye to her siblings. She wanted to say sorry, she didn’t want them to find her now, not after this. Her thoughts turned to Aster, for some reason. Thinking of her brother made her feel most sorry, she felt like she was letting him down.

Her mind shut down, she was paralysed by fear, terror, a sense of inevitability, anger, rage, confusion, yearning…

A heat began to surge within her, it built up rapidly, trying to find a way to escape. She felt her hands tingle with energy behind her. Without thinking she grabbed the man’s crotch.

Then everything exploded.

 

…

 

“Okay, so what’s the plan?” Lily asked as they crept through the low brush. The bandit camp was surrounded by a meagre fence, clearly they weren’t expecting any kind of trouble.

“I was just thinking we go in through the front and…kill them all?”

Finn let out a whine, tilting his head.

“Finn’s right brother, that’s not much of a plan.”

“Well I’ve got other things on my mind.” He replied, defensively. “Maybe Finn should come up with a plan!”

Finn let out a short, quiet bark.

They could hear activity from the camp, raised voices cheering and shouting. Aster grew tense. Lily saw him fingering his sword, nervously.

“Was that a yes?” Aster stared at the animal.

Lily grinned, despite the gravity of the situation.

“Look, there’s not much of a wall, we don’t need to kick the bloody doors down, so-”

There was an explosion from within the camp. They saw a tower of flame shoot upward.

“What the f-” Aster began, gaping.

“Fuck it, come on.” Lily shot past him, crossbow loaded and ready, sprinting toward the gate in the ramshackle fence. Finn bounded past after her.

Aster watched her go, blinking in surprise. He shook his head.

“Oh, so it’s fine when it’s _your_ plan?” Aster yelled, tearing after her. Lily’s only response was a sharp laugh.

Aster drew his sword as he caught up with her, they ran through the unguarded gate into the camp expecting to be attacked from all sides. Instead they screeched to a halt at what they saw.

There were bandits scattered and strewn across the ground, groaning. One was wailing like a girl, clutching his groin and rolling around. There were scorch marks and small fires all around and in the centre of it all was Rose. She was shaking, swaying, breathing heavily and barely on her feet.

The twins stared at their older sister, drawing a blank.

“…er…” Lily managed. Across from her one of the bandits tried to get to his feet. Without thinking, she fired the crossbow surgically, the bolt finding its mark in his chest. He slumped backward, still.

Finn let out a confused growl from beside her.

“Rose?” Aster took a step forward. Their sister’s eyes shot upward, staring at them as if they were strangers, before looking back at her hands. She was trembling violently.

“…I…I don’t…I didn’t…”

“Bloody hell.”

They turned to the nearest cage, seeing the two men within. One was pressed up against the bars.

Before anybody could say anything else, the door of a cabin at the far end of the camp was slammed open. In the doorway stood a brute of a man, clad in a mish-mash of animal furs and light armour, wearing what looked like antler horns on his head. He threw back his head and let out a roar on seeing the state of his camp and his men.

“Thag, I presume?” Lily shot a glance sideways to her brother.

Thag’s eyes settled on Rose, who was at the centre of the carnage.

“You!” He roared.

Rose didn’t seem to notice, still lost in her own world.  He leapt forward, wielding a mean-looking cleaver.

Aster tore forward, sword drawn.

“Lily!” He roared, shoving Rose aside as gently as he could. Lily ran forward, catching her still-stunned sister.

With Rose out of the way, Aster turned his attention his opponent. After last night he’d been itching for a chance to get his own back and though his sister had…somehow…dealt with most of the bandits, it felt fitting that this Thag would be the one to test him in true combat.

Thag brought the cleaver down sharply. Aster sidestepped, cutting the larger man in the side with his sword. It didn’t seem to slow him any as the cleaver swung heavily toward him horizontally this time. He ducked backward, avoiding Thag’s wild swing. Aster grabbed Thag’s shoulder, then drove his knee into the bandit’s stomach. As Thag caved forward, he brought the hilt of his sword upward into his attackers face. He felt a sense of satisfaction at the sickening crunch as his sword-hand collided with Thag’s jaw.

Thag reeled, trying to put some distance between himself and the sword-wielding youth. Aster seized the man’s momentary lapse and went on the offensive. He brought his sword upward, catching Thag in the knee. Thag tried to catch him in the side, but Aster rolled under the slice and finding himself behind the bandit, grabbed Thag’s shoulder and rammed his sword through his back. He pulled the bandit back into him, effectively skewering him.

“That’s for the people you’ve enslaved.” He muttered.

He withdrew his blade, spinning Thag round so they were facing each other. He kicked the cleaver from the bandit leader’s useless grasp, then drove the sword through the man’s chest.

“That’s for my sister.”

Thag coughed, blood flowing from his mouth.

“And that,” He twisted the blade, eliciting a sharp inhalation from Thag, then a quiet gasp as the man died on his feet. “, was for me.” Thag fell backward with a thud.

All was quiet for a time. Aster regarded the body of the bandit leader impassionately.

Lily looked on, feeling a mixture of surprise and pride. Thag hadn’t stood a chance. She turned quickly to Rose as she felt the girl shift in her arms.

“You’re okay, we’re here.” She spoke softly, hugging her older sister.

Through the haze the turmoil of emotions she’d been feeling, Rose could feel her mind start to clear. She looked at her brother, standing tall and strong over Thag. His hair had come out of the ponytail he normally kept it in, hanging free around his face. His skin shone with sweat, his chest heaved. She felt something, stirring inside her, something she’d felt before. His eyes fell on her, something passed between them, something imperceptible.

“She’s a witch, a bloody witch!” The sharp voice cut through the quiet.

“Shut up.” Theo shoved Israel back into the corner.

Aster approached the cage, sheathing his sword.

“Theo?” Lily guided Rose over to her brother by the cage.

“Hullo. Don’t suppose I could trouble you to let us and all the others out of these cages?” He gestured to the other carriages, filled with people.

“Yeah, where’re the keys?”

“On the guy over there.”

“The one your witch of a sister burnt the manhood off’f.” Theo’s companion hissed.

Aster peered into the cage, something about the second one seemed familiar. The other prisoner stared hard back.

“You.” He growled.

“Get us the hell out of here!” Israel yelled. “And keep that sister of yours away from me.” He spat, as she appeared next to her brother. Aster didn’t flinch as she leaned into him for support.

Lily knelt by the still groaning bandit. She foraged through his pockets until she found a keychain.

“Give me one good reason not to leave you here to rot, Israel.” Aster muttered, darkly.

“Let him go.” Rose managed.

“Like hell, I’m-”

“Just let him go.”

“Yes, do as dear Rose commands. Do older sister’s bidding.” He smirked, unpleasantly.

Lily glanced at him, unsure. Aster forced a nod. She began unlocking all the gates, freeing the captives within who began to help each other out. Theo made his way around the former prisoners, checking wounds.  There was a low murmur of appreciation and chatter as they began to walk about, grateful for their newfound freedom. Israel clambered out, stopping in front of the three siblings. He glared at Rose, who wouldn’t meet his gaze.

“Get out of here.” Aster stated, firmly.

“No happy reunions? You did chase me out of my own home, no guilt at all?”

Aster grabbed him roughly by the collar, forcing the former clan member to look him in the eyes.

“Go.” He shoved him backward.

“You don’t even know what she is, do you? Or maybe you do, I do. I know.” He left the comment hanging, the threat clear. It was like he was trying to goad them into something. He did a little wave and strolled away and out of sight.

“We can’t just-” Aster protested, making to go after him. Rose tightened her grip on his arm, softly, but firmly enough to make clear she had no intention of letting him go.

“We can.”

“Rose, the danger,” Lily began. “, you used magic.”

“He hates us, he’ll tell people about…what…you can do.” He looked his sister in the eyes. “You remember the stories, there hasn’t been a Will user in…a long time. If Lucien hears…” He muttered, darkly.

“Will you murder him in cold blood then, brother? Or you Lily?” She shook her head. “I won’t have you become bloody murderers just to protect me.” She shoved Aster away so she could look both her siblings in the face. “I won’t!” She barked.

They could see Rose was shaking, wavering slightly. She must have been exhausted, but neither was willing to insist she rest for fear of invoking her anger again.

“I’m just going to have a look in Thag’s cabin, see if there’s anything worth using.” Lily jogged away quickly, leaving her two siblings to continue arguing between themselves.

She glanced back furtively, seeing Aster say something back eliciting another loud retort from Rose. Suddenly they were yelling at one another. She sighed. Lily had been just as surprised as Aster to learn Rose had command of magic, though she’d been surprised to learn it a few years back, rather than Aster who’d just become aware now.

Rose didn’t know she’d seen, but she had. It was during a hunting trip after Rose had turned nineteen. They’d been stalking a deer, but they’d strayed too close to the cave of a bear. It had turned violent, seeing its home as threatened. The great beast had borne down on Lily before she could react, she’d braced herself to be torn to bits, but the blow never came, no claws, no tearing, no rending of her soft flesh…not that she objected at the time.

As she risked a glance, Rose was suddenly there in front of her, driving a spear upward into the bear’s neck. She hadn’t heard her older sister call out, hadn’t even heard her run over. The bear itself seemed to be moving incredibly slowly, it was as if it wasn’t even moving at all. And there was a strange…hue…aura in the air around them, as if the air had suddenly become very heavy, as if everything was bathed in a kind of toneless grey. And then it suddenly stopped.

She’d eventually regained her senses and buried a crossbow bolt in its gaping maw. The bear had choked out a raw and retreated, before slumping against a tree, dead. At the time she’d just been grateful to be alive, but the more she thought about it, the stranger it seemed. Rose’s refusal to talk about it only fuelled her suspicions.

Any doubts she’d still harboured were gone. Rose could command the powers of Will, however untrained she might be. She suspected her older sister had been aware of it for a long time and though it had hurt a little, realising she hadn’t trusted she or Aster with the knowledge, she could understand her apprehension.

Currently unlike Aster, who was now probably arguing with her about it. For all his grim attitude and stoic behaviour, Aster could be a lot more emotional than she at times, especially when it came to Rose.

Lily ducked into the cabin, shutting out her siblings squabbling. She cast a wary glance around the dingy shack. It was a mess of knick-knacks, rotting food, and general…clutter. There was something that might have been a bed in the corner and a small table beside it. Trying to ignore the overwhelming odour that permeated the small room, she crossed to the table, finding an open book on it. It was filled with almost illegible scrawling but it appeared to be Thag’s personal log. Not quite willing to touch anything, she peered closely at the last page.

_“Grabbed sum mor traders today. Last nites rade on tem jipsys wus betta tho. Bunch a sorry weeklings, but Lusien don't seem to mind that. Longs he keeps paying wot do i care. Ben a wile since he sended his boys round tho. He beter hurry up with that kash!”_

She grabbed the grubby journal and darted back out of the cabin. Rose and Aster were still going at it, surrounded by an increasingly uncomfortable-looking crowd of former slaves. Theo stood to one side with his arms crossed, patiently.

“They are really quite impressive.” He chuckled, as she approached. “I’ve known lovers to fight with less passion than those two.”

“Tell me about it.” She exhaled. “Why’s everyone still hanging around anyway?”

“I think everybody would feel safer if they were escorted back to camp by their resolute rescuers, if said rescuers would wrap up their argument sometime soon.”

“What about the others?” She looked around the crowd, some of the people weren’t part of the clan, many were traders, merchants or possibly local farmers.

“We can take care of them for a time, until something is worked out.” He shrugged as if it was nothing. “What’ve you got there?” Theo nodded at the book in her hand.

“Oh, this? Nothing really, just…er…”

“You don’t have to tell me, I was just curious.”

She bit her lip, glancing at her siblings and back to Theo.

“Follow me.” She ran a hand back through her hair. “I’m sure brother and sister have had enough time to catch up.”

Theo fell into step behind her as she stormed up to her siblings.

“-long have you known anyway?!” Aster roared. “This is important, we had a right to know!”

“It didn’t matter till now, I was going to tell you after I’d talked to Theresa!” Rose yelled back. “Being captured by bandits wasn’t part of the fucking plan!”

“Alright kids-” Lily raised her hands.

“That wasn’t my fault!” He took a step toward Rose.

“I didn’t say it was!” She took a step toward Aster.

“…er…” Lily mumbled.

“I thought I’d lost you!”

“I thought I’d lost you too!”

There was what Lily could only paradoxically think of as a crashing silence as the two looked at one another. The two pulled each other into a tight hug,

“That was…odd.” Theo leaned over, whispering into her ear.

“Yeah, well…yeah.” She shrugged with a grin, then let out a yelp as Rose shot out an arm, pulling her into a hug too.

“Okay,” She managed, after a pause as they pulled apart. “Now that we’ve got all that out of our systems, maybe we can take a look at this.” She handed Rose Thag’s journal.

She watched Rose scan the barely legible scrawling, before passing it on to Aster. His expression turned grim almost immediately.

“Lucien.” He muttered.

“Yes, Lucien.” A scratchy voice broke their collective brooding.

They all turned to see Theresa strolling casually up the path toward them.

“How the hell…” Lily began.

Theresa cast a cursory glance over the recently freed prisoners. She addressed Theo.

“I would suggest you and the others make your way back to the camp, Theo. I assure you, the trail is quite safe.” Lily balked as…was that a _smile_ on the old woman’s lips? “I would speak with these three alone.”

“I can’t let you walk back alone.” Theo argued.

The blind seeress chuckled.

“I made it here alone, didn’t I?” She placed a hand on his arm. “Your heart is in the right place though. Now go.”

Theo nodded toward the siblings in farewell, then led the others out of the camp.

She regarded the three of them. None could tell what she was thinking, or read the expression behind those darkened eyes.

Theresa, on the other hand, felt she could read the three perfectly. Aster stood strong, confident, the glow of victory about him. Lily stood easily beside him, relaxed. Rose looked strained, but there was the unmistakable aura of Will in the air, along with an ample amount of burn and scorch marks around the camp. They had come through this impromptu test well, she thought.

“I have here a key of sorts, to the ruins in the centre of Bower Lake. You must go there now, to discover more of your true heritage.”

“You seem like you know a lot, I’d imagine you know that already.” Rose replied, guardedly.

“True.” Theresa replied, calmly. “But context is everything, they say. There are also artefacts deep within the old structure. Items used by the Heroes of old, items no fledgling Hero should be without.” Her empty eyes fell on Rose.

“Like?” Lily asked, sensing no straight answers on the horizon.

“Come with me.”

They followed her out of the camp, onto the road that curved round the valley. She gestured to the structure on the small island at the centre of the lake.

“Take this.” Theresa dropped a small object into Rose’s upturned hand. “It will open the door. Good luck, Heroes.”

She turned and walked slowly back toward the camp. The three glanced at each other, then back at the road to find the old woman gone.

“How does she-”

“Who knows.” Aster replied, wearily. “What now, then?”

“The ruins I suppose?” Lily shrugged.

“I don’t trust her.” Aster glared back at where Theresa had disappeared. “I don’t think we should be doing anything she says.”

“Well, nor do I. But she did save our lives, and she’s seen to our care, so I think she deserves some…leeway.” His sister replied, not entirely certain.

“We don’t owe her anything. She wants something from us.” He snapped.

“Well, we want something from her, don’t we?” Rose interjected, wary of yet another argument.

Aster fell silent, holding his older sister’s gaze.

“I don’t know what we’ll find in there, but it’ll be more than we know now. It’s got to be worth the risk.” She locked eyes with her brother.

Lily looked back and forth between the two, feeling trapped in the middle yet again.

“I don’t want to put us all in danger again so soon after what just-”

“No, you want to hunt down Lucien, the Lord of Bowerstone, the guy with bandits and thieves in his pocket, as well as a city-guard, a man who has been having people enslaved for possibly a very long time. The man who was willing to murder children.” Rose cut back.

“That’s nothing to do with whatever that old woman wants.” Aster retorted.

“How do you know? Besides-” Rose sighed, running a hand through her hair. “I can…do things. If there’s anything in those ruins that can…explain or…or help me understand then I want to find it.”

“She’s right, Aster.” Lily agreed cautiously, not wanting to spark the argument off again. “We owe it to ourselves to find out what we can.”

For a moment it looked like he was going to disagree again. There was something in his eyes as he looked at Rose, searchingly. It made her feel…odd. Not uncomfortable, not even wholly unfamiliar.

“Fine.” He spoke so quietly they weren’t even sure that he had at all, before he broke off the road and struck out toward the lake ahead of them.

Lily and Rose shared a look, then followed him toward the ruins.

 


	4. The Road To Bowerstone

“More beetles? Really? Why are there so many beetles? Where do they come from? What are they doing down here!?” Lily yelled, shooting a bolt through three in a line. “Is that all of them?”

Finn barked as down the tunnel, there was the sound of more scuttling.

“Guess not.” Rose smiled, sympathetically.

Her sister was slowly discovering a great discomfort with tight, enclosed spaces. Particularly dark ones. Underground. Like here.

Lily growled in frustration, locking back another bolt.

About an hour before, after an extremely uncomfortable swim across the lake, weighed down by weapons, clothes and the like, they’d made the island in the centre. Rose had tried the key on the old door of the small stone structure and, despite everything that had happened, everything that had happened before to lead them to this moment, Rose felt they’d all been slightly surprised when the door just rattled open with a creak.

And so they descended. Finn bounded back and forth, warning them every time a group of beetles appeared. There was a point where they had to literally leap down a deep, dark hole into even more cold, deep, dark water. Lily had lamented that they weren’t even dry from the lake yet and urged going back. Rose had suggested thinking about it too, before Aster had simply wrapped an arm around both their waists and dragged them with him, screaming all the way down.

Half an hour later, they were still trudging through the dark tunnels, still cold, wet and bedraggled. Rose was sure her hair would never be the same again, as she ran a hand through it, wincing at the knots. Lily was getting increasingly irritable too. Any beetle that made the mistake of scuttling into her path was ruthlessly exterminated before Aster was even aware of its existence. Aster himself seemed entirely unperturbed by their surroundings. More than anything he seemed impatient to get this over with, although every now and then she’d catch him looking over at her with an unfamiliar expression on his face, but he’d look away quickly every time.

“A door!” Lily suddenly cried, relief all but radiating from her voice.

It was a large, solid looking construction, with a large stone platform on the ground below it. More flit switches, Rose huffed.

She was beginning to feel more and more useless as her siblings dealt with the irritating distraction. Aster and Lily dealt with the beetles, the puzzles, pretty much anything. Surely it wasn’t her job just to stand around and watch?

Lily clenched her fists and fidgeted impatiently as the old door rumbled open, even Rose wondered what lay bey-

“…aaaaauuurrgghhh…!?” Lily wailed in despair as another long, dark tunnel stretched out ahead.

Aster chuckled.

They pressed on, dragging an inconsolable Lily along between them. Despite what it had appeared, they did soon come upon what must have been their goal. The tunnel opened onto an ancient looking stone bridge across a dark chasm that stretched into an impenetrable gloom on all sides. Rose decided not to linger on that though, as she helped Lily across, who was trying to keep her attention straight ahead. Aster followed behind, dropping a stone idly over the side and listening.

“Nothing.” He mumbled.

“Thanks for that, brother.” Lily interjected, tension evident in her voice.

“Sorry.” He apologised, brow furrowed in genuine concern.

The path opened into a massive, domed chamber. Old and cracked images adorned the walls, much of the floor had crumbled away, leaving all but the centre inaccessible.

“ _Beyond these broken doors lies the Heroes Guild._ ”

They all froze.

“You heard that too, right?” Lily asked, hesitantly.

“ _For centuries, this academy trained the most supremely gifted sons and daughters of Albion, bound together by the blood that flowed in their veins._ ”

“That’s not saying much.” Rose idly commented. “After the day we’ve had maybe we’re all going crazy.”

“ _Once worshipped by the people of Albion, the great Heroes came to be feared and hated._ ”

Rose yelped as Aster thrust a hand into her pocket.

“Hey, what’re you-” She fell silent as he held up the key Theresa had given her earlier. She’d forgotten all about it.

It was glowing, humming almost as Theresa’s voice seemed to emanate from it.

“What is this thing?” Lily peered curiously at it.

“ _No man alive today remembers the night the Guild burned. And now it lies forgotten._ ”

“Whatever,” Rose held up her hands as they crossed the room. “, I don’t want it on me anymore if she’s going to start talking to us at random.”

“I’ll take it then.” Lily took the round thing from Aster, stuffing it in her pocket. “No reason to be so-ooowwwaaarrgghh!” Lily cried as the ground they were standing on suddenly lit up around them.

Blue light encircled them from the strange pattern on the floor, filling Rose’s mind with sharp memories of the night in Lucien’s tower. She unconsciously reached out for Aster, grabbing his arm to steady herself.

The light seemed to move around them, spinning and curving until it suddenly turned and came at them.

“ _Your blood is awakening._ ” Theresa’s voice stated, calmly.

They all gasped as the light tore into them, filling them with a sense of… _power_ , pure energy. Their tiredness, tension and fears all cast away in a moment. They felt like they were on air for a moment, then it faded abruptly. They all stumbled, trying to remain on their feet.

“That was…” Rose struggled to find the words.

“Incredible…” Aster muttered, looking at himself curiously.

They paused as Theresa explained the core principles of their abilities, how their skills would literally grow as they accumulated experience and knowledge, due to their Hero blood. They continued across the shattered remnants of the chamber, until they reached another strange platform on the other side. Above it rested another glowing switch, with a different logo on it than the others.

“ _Before you is a cullis gate.It reacts to the Will of one who seeks to use it._ ”

“Will?” Rose looked warily at her hands, remembering her past experience with magic. “I don’t think so, there’s got to be another way out without me potentially crushing us to death with uncontrollable and explosive sorcery.”

“Look, though. You’ve got to, it’s designed for your abilities.” Lily gestured at the switch.

“My “skills” could kill us.” She objected.

“ _You have not been able to focus your Will abilities, yet. But the simple act of reaching this place has given you the strength to hone your gift.”_ Theresa continued. “ _Try it now, Rose. Focus._ ”

Rose felt queasy as she reluctantly held a hand up toward the switch. She could actually feel power running through her veins, trying to escape, trying to break loose, trying-

Her clamouring thoughts fell silent as Aster clasped her free hand in his, wordlessly. A calm settled over her, his presence more comforting than she’d ever have imagined.

“ _Excellent._ ” Theresa spoke. “ _Can you feel the power coursing through you?_ ”

Rose shut her eyes and tried to focus. She visualised the energy, the fire in her hand, she felt it in her grasp, in her control. All she had to do was direct it, like so…

Lily gasped as the fireball shot forward, enveloping the switch entirely. The platform emitted a golden glow.

“ _It is only the beginning._ ” Theresa finished. Then spoke no more.

Rose opened one eye hesitantly half-worried she might have still blown a hole in the wall, but there was nothing. She’d done it!

“Well done.” Aster complimented, with a small smile. She smiled back.

There was a brief awkward moment as they realised they were still holding hands. Finn barked as Lily began examining the glowing platform, giving them an excuse to step away from one another with the bare minimum of mumbled excuses.

Rose glanced briefly over at her brother as he joined Lily, idly wondering when things had started to get so…different between them.

“So it’s a portal, do we just…” Lily reached out to touch the light when Finn jumped forward into it and disappeared.

“Balls to it.” Aster grunted and followed the dog.

Lily giggled as he too, disappeared.

“Come on, sis.” Lily grabbed her hand and pulled her forward. “You were amazing, by the way.” She grinned.

“Thanks Lily.”

Her last thoughts as they entered the portal together were how different it felt when Aster touched her, then they were gone.

 

…

 

The three shared a moment’s disorientation as they suddenly appeared in the world again, on top of the stone plateau on the other side of the lake. It was night too, Rose noted, trying to get up to speed, had they really been down there all day?

Finn barked and ran around them. Aster looked down at their feet. There were strange markings on the ground, and with the three shards striking upward around them, there was certainly something man-made about the whole thing. Rose found it unsettling.

“Let’s go.” She managed, rubbing her head against the headache she felt coming on. The day’s experiences had taken their toll on all of them.

“Not to put a crimp in an otherwise damn fine plan, dear sister,” Lily began. “, but where exactly do we go?”

“Don’t care right now. Sleep. Plan later.” She replied, yawning.

They meandered down the old path together, finally settling in a crook in a cliff, under some old ruined architecture near the shore of Bower Lake. Rose settled back against a mossy carved rock while Lily just splayed out on the ground to her right with Finn tangled up with her. Aster scoured about briefly for some kindling for a fire, but gave up when there wasn’t any to be found nearby. Rose patted the ground beside her and he took a seat.

Moments later the sound of Lily’s snoring, mingled with Finn’s filled the area. Rose laughed softly, glancing at her younger sibling.

“Figures.” She smiled. “I’m tired and she’s asleep.”

“She could sleep anywhere.” Aster agreed.

She glanced across at her brother, his expression was neutral, as it always was nowadays. He always seemed so guarded. He had been as a child, but he’d opened up a lot during their time with the gypsies. Now he seemed to be falling back to how he used to be, again. It made her a little sad.

“What?” He raised an eyebrow, meeting her gaze.

“Nothing.” She shook her head, looking away.

“Must be something.” He pressed.

He waited patiently as he watched her mull over whatever was on her mind. He just couldn’t work Rose out a lot of the time. Even as a kid his big sister had always been…there’d always just been something about her that kept him off balance. He wondered if it went both ways, sometimes, he wondered if he was as much an enigma to her as she was to him. The thought made him smile, wryly. They were practically made for each other.

A strange feeling settled on him following that last thought.

“Have I done something wrong?”

He looked over, shaking the thought from his mind.

“No.”

“Then why have you been so…so _infuriatingly_ short with m-..with _us._ ” She corrected, looking away quickly. “I mean, if I have done something then you could at least tell me, and you don’t have to behave like that with Lily too.”

“I’m _not._ ” He insisted. They were just tired, Aster knew that and he didn’t want to get into another argument with her already. But she seemed so upset and he wasn’t sure what he’d been doing to provoke this.

“Then why-” They both looked over at Lily as she stirred, remaining quiet until they were sure she was asleep.

“ _I was scared, alright?_ ” Aster hissed sharply, before he could stop himself.

Rose recoiled slightly. She blinked, as if not sure what to say to the outburst.

“I was scared, for you. I thought you might have been hurt, or killed, or…” He left the implication hanging, grim. He regretted saying anything at all once he saw the troubled look on her face, but it passed quickly and was replaced with a soft smile. “I’m sorry if I was…or it seemed like I was angry or something, with you. I don’t…I’m not good at talking about…this kind of thing.” He rambled. Rose let out a quiet laugh, setting them more at ease.

“I’m sorry too, for accusing you of just being a horse’s arse.” She grinned. He punched her on the arm, lightly, returning the grin.

Rose took the opportunity to sidle up against her brother, resting her head on his shoulder. She felt him stiffen only slightly, then relax.

“I wasn’t really afraid.” She whispered after some time. “I knew you’d come. You and Lily.” Aster heard her yawn and then fall still. He could feel her steady breathing.

He leaned his head back against the old masonry and stared up at the sky, silently making a promise to himself that he’d never make her doubt that.

 

…

 

As dawn came, the three of them had grudgingly forced themselves up, in opposition of the aches and pains that had flared up overnight due to a mix of their activities the day before and the rough sleep they’d managed. Lily laughed as Rose half-wailed at her appearance, made worse by the impromptu camp-out. She insisted on taking a minute to wash in the lake before they went anywhere, while Aster politely excused himself both for his sister’s modesty and to take care of other “personal matters”.

Lily wandered off, caring little about her own appearance. Her hair was far shorter than either Rose or Aster’s, taking little effort to care for. She expected she probably smelled worse than the dead bandits at the camp…but whatever. She was hungry. She slipped her crossbow from her shoulder and notched a bolt, sighting what she’d been looking for. A rabbit scurried across the open field ahead.

Breakfast, she grinned.

 

…

 

Aster walked slowly back toward where they’d camped. He’d heard some commotion across the valley a few minutes ago, but it had quietened down again now. He winced as he tugged back his hair into a crude ponytail again. It was matted, dirty and knotted, though less horrific than Rose’s had been. Still, maybe he could use a clean-up too, considering the amount of travelling they were bound to be doing, he mused, as he stepped down onto the old path by the shore.

He stopped dead in his tracks as he looked up into the eyes of his older sister, half-naked in the shallows of the lake. The sun was low in the sky, casting the waters around her and the droplets running down her hair, her skin in gold. She shone, he noted. He was _staring_ , he noted seconds later.

“Uhh…I-I…ah…” He turned his back to her sharply as she did the same with a yelp, both stammering out a series of embarrassed, apologetic noises. He waited until he heard her leave the lake and murmur hurriedly that she was dressed before he even considered turning around again.

Not that it made much difference now, he berated himself, the image was seared into his mind.

“I’m…um…sorry.” He managed, eventually forcing himself to turn back, trying to block out the picture.

“No…um…it’s not your fault.” She finished fiddling with the belt at her waist.

“Somebody should really…put a door in this valley somewhere or something.” He tried joking, then berated himself again as he realised it was quite possibly the dumbest thing he’d ever said.

Rose looked at him curiously, then burst out in laughter at his lame attempt at lightening the mood.

“Good effort.” She smiled, tilting her head slightly. Her hair hung loose over her shoulders, strands falling across her face.

Again the image assaulted his mind, and again he forced it aside.

They locked eyes unconsciously, both feeling…something. Unfamiliar, unsettling, and both unwilling to mention it then and there.

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything here,” Lily suddenly announced herself, interrupting something. “, but I think I’m going to need to insist I clean up a bit before we move on.”

They turned, grateful for interruption, though neither could say why, only to double take at the sight of their sister.

Lily was caked head to toe in mud, water and assorted foliage. Finn barked happily at her side, in a similar state.

“I guess this guy is too.” She looked down at the dog, who let out a little whine.

It felt like the only sound in Bower Lake was Rose laughing.

 

…

 

“So tell us again, dear sister,” Aster smirked. “, about that most nefarious of prey, the rabbit.”

“Shut up.”

An hour or so later they were coming up to the road that led to Bowerstone.

“I mean, it must have put up a _ferocious_ fight.” He insisted, sarcastically.

“Shut up.”

“Alright you two, pack it in or I’ll bang your heads together.” Rose chided. “So, we’re pretty set on Bowerstone then?”

“Lucien lives there.” Aster shrugged, ignoring Rose’s quick glare.

“Biggest city around, best place for information, work…anything.” Lily interjected, putting an end to another fledgling argument.

“It still seems risky, it’s like walking into the dragon’s lair.”

“Lucien must think we’re long dead by now, it’s been ten years. What do you figure on the chances of three orphans, two who’d been shot, falling out of that tower window to the street below in the middle of winter?”

Rose visibly flinched at the memory again. She doubted the dreams of that night would ever fully go away.

“We survived, didn’t we?”

“Under pretty exceptional circumstances, sis.” Lily cast a sideways glance at Rose. “Besides, even if, and this is a big if, even if Lucien somehow knew we were still alive, he’d have no idea what we look like, or who we are now, would he?”

Rose turned to Aster, who only nodded in silent agreement.

“Bowerstone, then.” She said quietly to herself as Lily and Aster walked on ahead.

As they reached the road they found themselves barred rather abruptly by a large, if ramshackle looking barricade manned by several men wearing the uniform, they recollected, of the Bowerstone Guard.

“Stop right there!” One called, waving a sword. In defiance of this, Finn bounded up to the shaky construction and raised his leak, much to the collective amusement of all present. Apart from the exasperated guard.

“He’s more likely to hurt himself with that than anybody else.” Aster muttered under his breath, noting the guards apparent unease with a weapon.

“What’s this in aid of?” Lily called back.

“Too much bandit activity on the roads, we’re here to make sure nobody puts themselves in danger.”

“Look at that thing, they probably threw it together in an afternoon.” Aster muttered again. “How the hell was this going to stop the bandits?”

Rose hushed him when the guard called his friend over.

“Who are you people anyway?”

“We’re from the traveller camp, we want to get to Bowerstone.”

“The gypsies?” He sounded unimpressed. “No chance, bandits and all.”

“Oh for crying out…” Aster hissed, striding forward. “Thag is dead, I killed him, alright. His men are dead or scattered, we did your damn job for you!”

The second guard spoke quietly to his companion, gesturing toward Thag’s ruined camp. His eyes widened.

“The…ah…yesterday’s activities were you then? The explosions, and the fire, and the…fighting sounds?”

“Yeah.”

“And the bandit Thag is…dead you say.”

“Yeah.”

“Well I…suppose we go back home?” He questioned vaguely, looking at his companion, who only shrugged.

Lily and Aster shared an exasperated look. Rose meanwhile, had had enough.

“No.” Rose piped up suddenly, drawing their attention. “There are people staying at the camp, people captured by the bandits. They’re safe now, but they need to be safely helped to wherever they need to go, right?” Rose gestured sharply in the direction if the camp.

“Er…right. Certainly, ma’am. Yes. We will send for more men presently.” He saluted quickly, while his companion stifled a laugh. Behind her, she heard Lily sniggering too. Finn barked happily.

“And we can pass now. Come on.” She shoved her way through a particularly loose assortment of wooden, while the two guards spluttered futile objections.

Lily giggled, bemused, as Aster put an arm round her shoulders and they followed their suddenly resolutely advancing older sister.

“I knew we kept her around for something.” Lily murmured to her brother.

“Heard that!” Rose yelled back.

 

…

 

Bowerstone was bigger than Lily remembered. And that was saying something, as far as she was concerned. They’d been a lot smaller back then, all that travelling for ten years with only the same few people had altered their perception a lot. She was sure it had grown in the last decade. Crooked and sloping old roofs stretched as far as she could see, sloping upward on the hill that Bowerstone had been built around and there, above it all rested Castle Fairfax, looming like a great mountain.

They walked through the gateway in the walls that stretched around parts of the city limits. Much of them were in a significant state of disrepair, Aster noted.

“Is it bigger than you remember?” Lily asked as they came up to a statue of a mounted horseman.

“It’s been ten years, a lot’s probably changed.” Rose replied.

“Really? I think it’s exactly the same.” Aster stated, darkly.

“Aster.” His sister chided.

“What do we do now?” Lily mused.

“I’m not sure, part of me wants to see where home used to be.”

“That was never home.” Aster muttered.

“It was all we had for a long time.” Rose continued, sounding a little sad.

Aster was about to snap back when Lily elbowed him hard, he bit his tongue under her warning glare.

“Well, we can’t just stand around, we need a plan.”

“We need somewhere to stay, and money, and information...” Rose counted off on her fingers.

“…weapons and equipment…” Aster added.

“…some new clothes, maybe a haircut...” Rose continued.

“…wouldn’t mind something to eat…” Finn let out a low growl. “…generally a plan of some description…” He pondered.

“Too bad we’re broke.”

“Well, actually…” Lily dug something out of her pocket. It was a bag and it jingled.

Rose’s eyes widened.

“Where the hell did you get that?” She stared.

“Well, I was looking through Thag’s cabin right? And it didn’t seem right to just leave his ill-gotten gains lying about so I thought, y’know, maybe we could put it to better use?”

“You’re such a star!” Rose exclaimed, pulling her sister into a hug over Lily’s muffled protests.

“Okay, okay, okay!” Lily gasped, struggling out of her embrace.

“Must be about 2,000 gold. Slave business was good.” Aster grimaced a little, counting through it.

“So are we splitting it or…?” Rose trailed off as Aster doled out handfuls of gold to the two of them. “Just how did you get so fast at counting gold? It’s not as if we ever had any to practice with.”

“About 600 or so each.” Aster ignored her.

“Reckon there’s an inn around somewhere? It’s getting dark already.” Lily looked around.

Shopkeepers and stall owners were clearing away their stock. People were gradually filtering away and more guards were appearing for the night shift.

“Hey now you three, let’s move along now. Curfew in place in the market soon!”

They all turned as a burly man approached. Rose stared hard, there was something familiar about the peculiar sing-song tone of his voice, and that odd walk…

“Bloody hell, Derek?” She gaped.

The guard peered at her, momentarily confused, then the dawn of recognition appeared on his face as he looked past her at Aster and Lily.

“Rose? Little Rose? And the twins? Is it really you?” He laughed. “It’s been so long, after you just disappeared I thought…well it doesn’t matter because you’re all here all grown up!”

Lily waved happily, even Aster managed a small smile.

“It’s a long story.” Rose smiled, weakly. “How have you been guardsman Derek?”

“That’s captain Derek now, ma’am.” He gestured to his uniform. “After we cleared up Old Town with those warrants you found-”

“Cleared up Old Town?” Aster interrupted in disbelief.

“Of course, you haven’t seen yet. It’s a changed place, I’d go and see it if I were you, it couldn’t have happened without the help of three children, ten years ago.” He replied, with genuine gratitude.

“Thanks, Derek.”

“Wait, what’s all this about a curfew anyway?” Lily asked. “There was never anything like that before.”

“Ah, yes.” Derek muttered, suddenly uncomfortable. “Lord Lucien has…changed. Bowerstone is different these days in a lot of ways, but not all of them are…good.” He glanced around nervously.

“Worried?” Aster noted.

“It is…well, it doesn’t matter.” He concluded, dismissively. “But you would set my mind at ease if I knew you were on your way to stay somewhere for the night. There’s an inn just over the bridge.” He gestured behind him.

“Hold on-” Aster tried again, but Rose laid a hand on his shoulder.

“We’ll be off then, nice seeing you again Derek.” She smiled.

“You too kids, best of luck.” He saluted and wandered off.

“Lucien…” Aster murmured, darkly. Together, they looked up at the castle as the last rays of the sun slipped behind it, casting a long shadow across all of them.


	5. Digging Up The Past

The trio were sat in the inn, hunched over a table together about a week later. Lily was asleep, snoring, with her head on the table and a half-finished drink in her hand. Finn was curled up making a similar noise on her feet. They had caused comment at first, but a week later the regular patrons were getting used to them.

Aster took a swig from his own mug, glancing across the table at Rose, who was just about ready to nod off herself. She hadn’t got a haircut, despite her claims, deciding she was too attached to her hair. Instead, she had got it tidied up, so now it hung straight down over her shoulders to halfway down her back. Her fringe now covered about half her face as she leant forward, thought she normally kept it tucked back with an assortment of clips or bands. They’d all replaced their attire in their time here too. Rose trading her old gypsy clothes for a long brown travelling skirt with a cut in the side up to her hip, with a tan pair of sturdy leggings underneath. On top, she wore a long sleeved light green shirt with a short leather jacket, the sleeves rolled up to her elbows.

Lily had, as usual, bucked tradition, cutting her hair even shorter than before, with her fringe swept across to one side. She also wore a pair of black leather breeches, with a tight grey open collar top with short sleeves and a black crossbelt over her shoulder fixed to the belt at her waist. She’d also taken to wearing a pointed black tricorne. At this moment, Finn was wearing it. She’d also purchased a flintlock rifle and a pair of pistols, insisting they would be far more useful than her old crossbow.

Aster hadn’t changed as much, he felt. His hair remained the same, pulled back into the loose ponytail, strands of his fringe hanging about his face. He’d bought a simple white shirt with the sleeves rolled and a brown waistcoat, as well as a pair of brown sturdy trousers and an old brown overcoat. He’d traded in his old sword for a decent sabre and several daggers he kept secreted about parts of his body.

He glanced around the inn. They’d been here a week and hadn’t found out anything really, about Lucien or…well…anything. People were frightened, scared, that much was clear. Curfew was in place every night. People were arrested for breaking it and often disappeared, never heard from again. Nobody knew what happened to them, though he and his sisters had a good idea. If Lucien had a use for some slaver scum like Thag it was all too clear why people never came back.

Lily had used the week working multiple jobs, for the local blacksmith and a carpenter near the gates. She seemed to take to the work and the gold had been useful. She’d already invested in one of the stalls in the market. Rose had cautioned against it because of the cost but Lily had gone ahead and done it anyway. He found it strange to think they had an income, stranger to think most of it was due to Lily. He worked too, when he found the time, but much of his effort had gone on digging up information. Rose had spent the week exploring Bowerstone. He’d gone with her to see Old Town at one point and though he hadn’t really felt the same as his sister, upon returning, he could see it meant something to her that it had changed for the better. It was enough for him that she was happy.

Rose had also used much of the week practicing with her Will abilities. She’d found herself an abandoned old cellar, in one of the older parts of the city. There were few people there, so she used it to hone her skills. She was getting better all the time.

But now he was fed up. He hadn’t trusted this Theresa anyway, and now she’d all but up and dumped them here without any kind of guidance at all. What the hell were they supposed to do?

Lily jumped suddenly, with a sharp cry. She fumbled quickly through her pockets and withdrew the Guild Seal. It hummed, quietly.

Right on cue, Aster thought, suspiciously.

“C’mon.” He hauled his sisters to their feet, guiding them out quickly. He didn’t want to draw any more attention.

Curfew was in place, so they slipped quickly round the side of the building and out of sight of the guards who patrolled the market.

“What is it?” Rose hissed.

“It’s the Seal.” Lily held it up. “It started…doing whatever it is it does.”

“ _Heroes._ ” Theresa’s voice scratched out.

“Here I thought you’d forgotten all about us.” Aster quipped dryly.

“ _Your enemy remains in Bowerstone._ ” Theresa continued, ignoring him. They shared a look, all picking up the hint of doubt in the old seers voice, as if she was uncomfortable with this fact. “ _This was…unexpected._ ”

“What do you mean?” Lily asked.

“ _I mean that there may be less time than I had originally hoped._ ” The old woman paused. “ _There is much to tell you, listen now…_ ”

And so they listened as Theresa spoke. The old seer told them of the Old Kingdom, its sudden cataclysmic fall and its cause then, and the source of their troubles now, the Spire.

“So Lucien is rebuilding this…Tattered Spire? Why?” Rose asked.

“ _Perhaps once, he had his reasons. But now it is simply a quest for power, greed, conquest. There is one who may tell you more at the inn where you have lodgings now._ ”

“He needs to be stopped.” Lily said, mulling over all they’d been told.

“He needs to be killed.”

Rose and Lily turned sharply to Aster.

“I wish you wouldn’t talk like that.” Rose spoke softly.

“ _Your brother may be right, Rose._ _It would be wise to prepare for such an outcome._ ” Rose looked less than satisfied at the old seers suggestion. Aster bit down the rage he felt at any mention of Lucien, perhaps he could still…tone it down for her.

“So what do we do? Would storming the castle and killing him do it then?” Lily blurted.

“ _No. I fear things have gone too far. There are other heroes whose aid you will need in your quest. Heroes who were like you until recently, whose skills may not be fully activated. There are three you must find and recruit, one of Strength, one of Skill and one of Will.”_

Something in the recesses of Lily’s memory clicked into place.

“Three? Lucien mentioned something like that the night he…he tried to kill us.”

Rose frowned, but tried to remember.

“I do vaguely remember…something. He had all those papers and scrolls, was he searching for them even then? He has ten years head start on us, are they even still alive?”

“ _He has not found them._ ” Theresa affirmed. “ _They are not yet aware of their fate, but you must find them and convince them of it. There is little time, the first resides in Oakfield, many days north of here.”_ The Seal fell quiet once again.

“That our lot is it?” Aster muttered.

“Guess so.” Lily shrugged.

“I don’t trust her.”

“Nor do I, but let’s find this person she was talking about. Maybe they know something useful.” Rose suggested.

After checking the street was clear, they ducked quickly round and back into the inn. Aster made a quick scan of the crowd, looking for anybody who looked a little out of place.

“No clues as to who we’re looking for, but what else is new?” Lily grinned.

Rose’s eye latched onto somebody making their way upstairs. She pressed forward through the throng, Lily and Aster tailing after her. The man looked familiar, again bringing back memories of the night at Castle Fairfax. Of a man in formal wear, opening the door and guiding three children to Lord Lucien…

“Hey!” She called, jogging after the man as he ducked into a room. She jammed a foot in the door, stopping him closing it and forced her way in, followed by her siblings.

“What the bloody ‘ell d’you lot want.” The man snapped.

“Jeeves, wasn’t it?”

Jeeves frowned, trying to work out if he recognised them through whatever drunken haze he was currently in. His room stank of drink, Rose noted with distaste, even more than the whole bar downstairs.

“…’ere, you’re not…those kids?” He pointed, eyes widening.

“That’ll be us.” Lily sighed.

“Thought his lordship killed you all that night.” He muttered.

“You _knew?_ ” Aster accused, stepping forward. Lily held him back.

“’course I did, heard the shots didn’ I? But who cared about a few orphans? Lucien knew nobody’d care.”

“Bastard.” Aster snapped, Lily shoved him back again.

“What are you doing here?” Rose managed to ask, struggling to swallow her own disgust at the man before them.

“His lordship sacked much of the old staff, meself included. Hired on a bunch of new people, new guards too. Don’t know any of ‘em. Were somethin’ not quite right about any of ‘em though, tell ya that for free.”

“What else can you tell us?”

“Ah, that’ll cost y’.” Jeeves grinned. “Doesn’ have t’ be gold though.” He leered at Rose. She resisted the urge to throw up on him as his eyes wandered over her body.

Before she realised what had happened, Aster had forced his way past Lily and herself and had his arm pinned up against the Jeeve’s throat, pressing him against the wall.

“Talk like that again and I’ll…” He threatened, fighting down his anger. “Tell us what we want to know and I won’t break your damn arm.”

Jeeves looked terrified. With a shaking hand, he gestured to a small chest in the corner. Lily shared a worried look with Rose, before rummaging through the chest. She turned back to Aster.

“Take it easy, brother.” She said, softly. Rose laid a hand gently on her brothers arm, in an attempt to calm him. “You don’t need to do this. Let him go.”

He turned to her, still furious but felt his anger all but vanish at the gentle expression of her face, the pleading look in her eyes. He sighed, stepping backward and allowing Jeeves to straighten himself out again. Aster could feel Rose frowning at the back of his head, there’d be a lecture later he assumed, but he didn’t care. Something snapped in him when the drunken wreck had talked to her like that, it was like he wasn’t even in control.

Lily let out a satisfied grunt as she pulled a book out of the junk.

“Lucien’s… _diary_?” She looked up at Jeeves, confusion written on her face. “That madman kept a diary?”

“His Lordship was not always as he is today, he was a man once, like any other.” The old butler sighed, eyes misting over with memories. They looked on, more sympathetic, even Aster thought he suddenly seemed much more human. “Once he was a son, a husband and a father. The deaths of his family preyed on him, changed him. He never truly accepted them, fighting to…to…I don’t truly know what. And now…so much has changed.” Jeeves slumped back against the wall, it seemed as if he had aged twenty years.

“Thank you, for the book.” Rose blurted, feeling it necessary to say something.

Jeeves gestured toward the door, pinching the bridge of his nose with his other hand. Lily stepped out, followed by Aster as he gently pulled Rose along. She seemed reluctant to leave him like this, despite all he’d said.

“Wait.”

Rose shook off his arm and turned back. Jeeves continued, never looking up from the floor.

“Lord Lucien is holding a ball, a gathering of sorts, for most of the wealthy landowners and nobility in Albion in two days.”

“Why?” Rose asked.

“I don’t know.” Jeeves shrugged. “He hasn’t done such a thing in a long time, so there must be a reason for it. I found out from somebody I know who-…somebody I knew…” He trailed off, the implication hanging in the air.

“Why are you telling us this?” Aster demanded, suspiciously.

He looked up, eyes empty.

“Lucien knew nobody’d care. He _knew._ He was right… He might be a monster, but how many of us let him? I thought he’d murdered three children, and I did _nothing._ ” Jeeves dragged himself across the room till he was seated on the bed, facing away from them.

“…nothing…” They heard him mutter once more as they left.

 

…

 

The next morning, Rose woke to Lily cursing loudly.

“Whazzit?” She managed, groggily, rolling over in the bed they shared. Lily was sat upright, book clutched in her hands. Had she slept at all? A sudden snore from the floor below told her that Aster at least was still enjoying blessed rest.

“The last pages are missing.” Lily cursed again. “The ones about stuff other than the day to day life of the Lord of Bowerstone, you know? The actually relevant ones?” Lily looked down at her, clearly frustrated.

“Whadd’we gun’ do abowd’t?” Rose drawled, eyes falling shut again. She yawned.

“Seems Jeeves took it upon himself to stash the last ones somewhere, for safekeeping. Whatever is in them must be important.”

“…uhhhhuhh?”

“Come on.” Lily suddenly flung the covers aside, already dressed and on her feet. Rose let out a squeak at the sudden cold, she wasn’t. In a kind of daze she followed Lily’s instructions, grabbing her clothes and carefully stepping over Aster’s sleeping form on the floor. With some effort she managed to get the skirt up her waist and buckle her belt.

“Wurrbowdd A-aaahhwwwssster?” She asked, mid-yawn, buttoning her shirt up. So far she’d got half of them out of line. She whined.

“I’m sure he’ll be fine for a day, Bower Lake isn’t far.”

Rose pouted, frowning. The effect was somewhat spoiled when she yawned. Lily sighed.

“Fine, we’ll leave a note.” She huffed, scrawling something on a bit of paper.

“Bower Laaake?” Rose gaped, catching up with the conversation. Lily shook her head irritably and grabbed her arm, dragging her helpless sister out of the room with her. She whistled and Finn bounded after her lazily, panting.

Lily sighed as Rose allowed herself to be reluctantly pulled along. Sometimes she wished she wasn’t the only morning person.

 

…

 

Aster munched on the apple idly, seated on the steps of the Clocktower in the centre of Bowerstone Market.

He’d been mildly irritated earlier, that Lily and Rose had disappeared sometime early that morning without even saying anything. He’d even considered going after them at first, after reading the note, but then considered how Lily would react, assuming he didn’t trust them, then he’d argue back, then Rose would step in and…

Suddenly, a morning to himself didn’t seem like such a bad idea. It had been nice to spend while away the morning in peace and quiet. Still, he had better do something with the day. The blacksmith always needed an extra pair of hands in the afternoon, or he could there was their new lead about Lucien’s ball in two days. Probably he could dig into that. It sounded important, and if there was a way for them to infiltrate it…

He tossed the apple core behind his head without thinking, and was surprised when an annoyed grunt followed.

“Sorry about that.” Aster got to his feet, dusting off his trousers and turning around. “Miles away.”

He found himself face to face with a young man with a moustache, and a head of short, auburn hair, cropped short on the sides. He looked to be about Lily’s age. He was shorter than Aster, but had a fit, healthy physique.

“It’s alright.” He waved a hand dismissively. “I wasn’t looking where I was going, I was-…er…” He trailed off, looking away, guiltily.

Aster became interested. The guy was clearly up to something, and obviously wasn’t very experienced in whatever it was he shouldn’t be doing. He noted for the first time, the fellow had a sword on his belt.

“You were…”

“Doesn’t matter.” Aster saw his eyes widen, barely, but noticeably at something behind him. “If you’ll just-”

Aster placed a hand on his chest, firmly, stopping him hurrying past and turned to see what he was looking at. Back toward the blacksmith, where Aster had been watching earlier, he saw two of the Bowerstone Guard escorting four people north out of the market, toward Old Town. They looked to be manacled, but didn’t appear to be the “hardened criminal” type.

He felt sure he’d know, Aster mused wryly, he’d spent his childhood growing up around them.

“Friends of yours.” He nodded toward the departing Guardsmen.

“I need to-”

“Tell me what’s going on, is what you need t’do.” Aster held him back again.

The younger teen glared at him impatiently.

“My friend is over there, damn it.” He growled through gritted teeth. “And the  others? Probably as guilty as the others who get plucked off the streets for no reason.”

“The guards in this town are practically harmless.” Aster scoffed. “Maybe your friend just got too drunk.”

Aster knew the rumours, and knew there was something fishy going on. But most people were too afraid to talk. He felt like he had a shot of actually getting some information if this kid was angry enough.

“They’re not the fuckin’ Guard.” The boy barked. “Not the old ones, anyway. See that symbol on their shoulders?”

Aster looked back, narrowing his eyes. There was an icon, a kind of diamond, made of bronze, with spikes shooting off.

“Interesting.” He murmured to himself. Looked like he’d found something to occupy his day after all. He turned back to the kid. “Name’s Aster. What’s yours?” He removed his hand and stood back, his hand held out to try and set the stranger at ease.

“Walter.” Walter scowled, dubiously. He shook Aster’s hand anyway. “Look…”

“I’m up for straightening all this out, if you are.” Aster cracked his knuckles.

“Are you serious?” Walter blinked. He looked Aster up and down, suddenly taking a step back, as if seeing him for the first time. Him, and all the weapons. “Why?”

“Got nothing else to do today.” He shrugged.

Walter looked like he was having a brief, tense mental battle. Aster sighed.

“Let’s just say I have my reasons.”

The youth frown softened a little, then his shoulders slumped.

“Okay.”

Aster clapped the younger man on the shoulder and together they jogged after the retreating group.

 

…

 

“Don’t say a word.” Lily groaned, mopping a hand across her sweaty brow.

“I didn’t.” Rose retorted.

“I can hear you thinking from here.” Lily shot back.

Finn barked happily from ahead.

The two of them had spent hours trudging along the dusty road out of Bowerstone, through the gentle countryside beyond. It had been nice, Rose mused, the sun was out, there was a slight breeze, the scenery was nice…

It would have been nicer still if she’d had more than three hours sleep.

But now she was hot, and tired, and sweaty. Even Lily looked like she’d had enough. They’d walked what felt like the length and breadth of the valley around Bower Lake. The only one who seemed to be enjoying himself was Finn.

“Didn’t Jeeves say anything more specific?” Rose glanced across at her younger sister.

“Nope.” Lily paused, removing her hat and fanning herself with it.

Rose paused too. Together they noticed the big tree on the edge of the light forest to their right. They looked at one another, then without a word walked over and slumped against it, side by side. Simultaneously, they breathed out heavily, relishing the cool of the shade.

“Wonder how Aster is doing.” Lily murmured, eyes closed with her head back against the tree.

“Probably glad to be rid of us.” Rose mused, a little sadder than she’d intended.

She could feel Lily’s gaze on her, puzzled.

“You know that’s not true,” Lily said slowly. “He’s just…he’s always been just…”

“I know, I know.” Rose sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “I’m just tired.”

“I know he can be…prickly.” Lily settled on. “But look at what we’ve been through. And he’s my twin. He loves us. He loves you.” Lily reiterated.

“I just wish…I don’t know.” Rose shrugged. “He’s not like you, Lily.”

“’Course he ain’t. I got all the looks, personality, wit and charm out of our twin…er…twinness. He’s…he’s good at hitting things.” Lily smirked, giving Rose a playful shove. “Cheer up big sis, it’s probably our fault anyway. Growing up with people like us probably broke him as a kid.”

Rose shot her a worried look.

“That was a joke.” Lily assured her. “A joke. A joke, I promise.”

Her older sister managed a weak smile before she looked out over the field before them again. Across it to the right was the hill with the stone structures on top, where they’d appeared after teleporting out of the remains of the Heroes Guild, beneath the lake.

Lily mentally berated herself. Rose had raised the two of them, and she’d done more than her best for them all. She had a well of strength that was near boundless she could call on when it came to her younger siblings, but Lily often forgot it had a price. Rose cared too much, she thought sometimes. She and Aster were invariably also her older sister’s biggest weakness.

“I bet he’s found something fun to do. And when we get back later I’ll make fun of him, he’ll crack a sarcastic jab and then you can scold us both to your heart’s content.”

That elicited a real grin from her sister. She even chuckled a little.

“I don’t know what I’d do without the two of you.” Rose smiled softly, bringing her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on them.

“What brought this on?” Lily sidled up against her older sister.

“With this whole…thing we’re doing. It’s dangerous.” She stared hard at Lily. “I know you and Aster are going to try and pull something at Lucien’s ball.”

“Well…” Lily began, then trailed off, unable to deny it.

“I know we can’t just do nothing. I know we can’t just go away and live together. I know we can’t just…be.” Rose sighed. “It doesn’t mean I can’t want that.” She finished, quietly.

Lily nodded, placing an arm around her shoulders.

“Hold onto that.” Lily gave her shoulder a squeeze. “I will too. And I wouldn’t be surprised if Aster wanted the same thing. Although we both know he’d never do something as human as show it.” Lily sniggered.

Rose chuckled a little at that.

“I’m supposed to be the one taking care of you two.”

“Where does it say we can’t take care of each other?”

“Fair enough.”

Lily felt better seeing Rose was sitting a little taller. She thought she’d give it one last push.

“Help us Rose, help us do this. For each other.” Lily pressed. “We stop Lucien, and whatever he’s planning, and we get what we want.”

“…what we want…” Rose nodded, with a faraway look in her eyes. She could feel Lily staring at her again, trying to puzzle her out.

She couldn’t possibly know that Rose was trying to do the same.

Lily blinked, puzzled by her sister’s reaction. She was about to question her when Finn suddenly started barking.

The two looked up, seeing Finn running circles in a patch of ground that sloped inward, like a shallow bowl. Tree stumps and rocks littered the area.

“Finn’s found something.” Rose blurted, grateful for the distraction.

Lily jumped up, jogging over. She heard Rose grunt and follow.

Before they got close, the ground began to rumble, Finn stopped in his tracks, suddenly alert.

“What-” Rose began.

Suddenly, the ground erupted in an explosion of dirt and rubble. An enormous, hulking shape that looked like a hill with legs, covered in moss, earth, jagged rock and roots lumbered upward.

“What the fu-” Lily swore, drowned out when the huge thing let out a deafening roar.

“Finn!” Rose yelled. The dog barked and sprinted clear.

“It must be a troll!” Lily gasped, hardly believing it.

“It’s trouble.” Rose swallowed, trying to accept the size of the thing. She looked down, where Finn had been barking. “It might also be sitting on what we’re looking for.” She felt her stomach sink.

Lily stretched her arms, then drew her rifle, pulling back the lock.

“What…what are you doing?” Rose felt her stomach not only sink, but start somersaulting.

“We’ve got to get this bastard.” Lily grinned back at her, determinedly.  “Finn!” She called.

“Lily!”

“Time to put that practice of yours into practice, Rosie!” Lily smirked. “Smoke this pile of rubble!”

The objection died in her throat as Lily raised the rifle and fired. Her shot found its mark and the troll turned to address the threat. Its beady eyes seemed to focus on them, as it stooped and began to haul a boulder from the floor.

“Oh co-” Lily started, before Rose crashed into her.

 

…

 

Aster and Walter followed the group into the maze of alleys and streets between the market and Old Town. When Aster felt they were far enough into the endless forest of houses, he gestured to the right. Walter nodded and ducked along a side-alley, getting ahead of the group. Aster stepped into the middle of the street behind them.

“Alright, that’s far enough.” He ordered.

The six of them turned around suddenly, surprised. The guards stepped around the four prisoners to face him.

“Get out of here and mind yer own business.” The left one snarled. He was a sizeable figure, but Aster reckoned him to have more brawn than brains.

The other one was more slight though. His eyes were fixed on Aster. Hard. It was as if the guard recognised him. Aster stared back, but these guards wore scarves over the faces and heavy black tricornes.

Before he could think, the smaller one drew their sword and charged at him. Aster drew a sabre and managed to parry the lunge. The second guard yelled several curses at his companion, before drawing his own sword.

Aster slipped back into a defensive stance, then darted left and slashed the smaller guard across the shin. He went down with a cry. The bigger guard came on, bringing his sword down in an arc. Aster drew his second sabre and blocked the heavy slice. It sent a painful ripple down his left arm, but with a last effort he managed to swing his other sword across. It cut into the guards stomach, slicing across.

“Brruuagh.” The guard snarled, before falling backward. Still.

Ahead, Walter appeared, with his sword drawn. He stared in surprise, as did the other prisoners. The fight had ended in less time than it had taken to start it.

Aster took a deep breath, sheathing his swords.

“What…? How…?” Walter rambled, stepping forward. His own sword hung limp in his hand.

Aster looked up, he flashed a small grin, briefly.

“Practice.”

“You…ggnnrrgghh…you bastard.”

The two of them turned to the second guard, clutching his leg on the ground. Aster peered at him closely again. His hat had fallen off and his scarf was hanging limp. Dark eyes locked with his, full of hatred. The skin was tanned, as of somebody who spent a good deal of time outside. Finally, recognition dawned.

“Bloody hell.” Aster rolled his eyes.

“So you do recognise me.” The guard hissed, eyes narrowed. “The one whose life you and your whore sis-”

Aster kicked him in the head.

“Always talked too much, Israel.” Aster rolled his eyes.

His disinterest only seemed to make Israel angrier.

“You can’t _do_ this to me. I’m a guard now, one of Lord Lucien’s elites. I-”

Aster kicked him in the stomach, sending the former traveller rolling onto his side, arms wrapped around himself.

“Hey.” Aster flinched as Walter placed a restraining hand on his shoulder. He glared down at the prostrate figure.

“Should kill him.” Aster growled. “He knows us.”

“Us?” Walter asked, confused, then shook his head. “Doesn’t matter. Look, you can’t just murder this…person.”

“He tells Lucien about us…” Aster glared down at Israel, his hand going to the hilt of his sword. Israel’s eyes widened.

“No…don’t!” He begged.

“Why.” He snarled.

“Please! I won’t tell anybody!” He plead. “ Please! Rose wouldn’t-”

Aster’s sabre was drawn and levelled at his throat before Walter could move.

“Say her name again.” Aster said slowly, through gritted teeth. “Go on.”

Israel swallowed, clearly not trusting himself to say anything.

Aster’s hand didn’t waver. The sword remained against the bastards’ throat. And then, unbidden, he could see Rose. He could hear her telling him not to, to put the sword away. Her eyes were honest, and well-meaning. He swallowed, mouth suddenly dry. He found he couldn’t bear the thought of her disappointment, in him and in general.

“Go.” He hissed, lowering the sword.

Israel blinked. Walter backed off.

“Fuck off.” He growled, turning his back on the cowering figure.

Behind him, he heard the scuffled footsteps as Israel hobbled away, around a corner. Then he was gone.

Aster watched as Walter set about unlocking the manacles of the prisoners with a key liberated from the dead guard. He exhaled through his nose, willing his anger to subside. Rose wouldn’t need to hear second hand that he’d slaughtered a beaten opponent, the one who’d nearly…well. He shook his head, as if trying to dislodge the thoughts, and went to help Walter.

He hoped he hadn’t just made the biggest mistake of his life.

 

…

 

Lily rolled to one side, firing again. The troll recoiled with a kind of screech as the glowing material exploded on impact.

“Good shot!” Rose called over.

It had been Rose who inadvertently realised the creature’s weak spots. She had hurled a fireball, aiming for its eye only to hit the glowing patch. It had let out a wail that sounded very much like pain. They had followed up, targeting each spot one at a time. Finn ran rings around the troll, occasionally distracting it enough for Lily to get a better shot.

Finn barked suddenly. Lily looked up in time to see the dog dart out of range, just in time to see the troll lurch toward her. It roared, its arm swinging round toward her. Too fast to-

There was an explosion. The force of it sent her tumbling backward. She groaned, rubbing her head and trying to focus.

The troll was clutching the stump where its arm used to be. Rose was yelling something, couldn’t make out what exactly. Her sister seemed pretty angry though.

Rose seethed, embracing her anger and fear and everything else. She could feel it, flowing with the Will inside her. She channelled it, focused it. She felt her hand tense, filled with energy, a crackling, bursting energy needing to be released.

The bolt of lightning shot out of her hand, destroying the second to last glowing spot. She recoiled at first, horrified of what had just happened. Then the fear receded, a cool strength surged within her. She held out both hands, one eye on her stunned sister and Finn, who’d bounded over to her side, she gritted her teeth.

Lightning rattled outward, crashing into the roaring creature. She focused, frowning hard. The chains grew, crackled and burst. Its roars turned to screeches. Rose only clenched her eyes shut, pouring more and more into it, willing more and more power.

Then everything exploded.

Everything hurt. She was sure of that. At least she was still alive, if only everything didn’t hurt.

“Rose!” She heard Lily calling, felt arms pulling her gently into somebody’s lap. “Rosie!” Hands brushed strands of her hair out of her eyes. Lily came into focus, looking down at her.

“Oh, hey. Did we win?” Rose managed, still disoriented.

Lily looked up briefly, then back down at her.

“You didn’t leave much of it. Some rubble, a hole in the ground.”

“…er…”

“Rose, that was amazing. That was-”

“Big sister has a headache. Need sleep.” She sighed, contentedly.

Lily rolled her eyes, stroking her sisters hair, softly.

Finn barked from somewhere in the crater. Lily saw his tail waggling from behind some rubble.

“Found something?”

Finn trotted over, with something in his mouth. She blinked, as he got closer. It looked a small box. Lily took it from his mouth, giving his head a rub.

“Whatcha got?” Rose asked, dreamily.

Lily opened the box, inside were a collection of weathered old papers.

“We fuckin’ got it, sis.”

“Oh, good.” Rose grinned up at her. “Can we go home?”

Lily sighed, resting a palm on her sisters cheek.

“Yes. We can go home.”

Finn barked, happily.

 

…

 

Aster jolted awake as the door to their room burst open. Finn bolted through, jumping onto him. He managed to fend the dog off, just in time to see Lily and Rose struggle through. He jumped up as he saw, with some concern, that Rose was virtually draped over his twin sister, semi-limp.

The two of them were bruised, dirty and looked like they’d run a mile. Maybe more.

“Is she…?” He began.

“She’s okay. We had a busy day.” Lily smiled.

“Think we all did.” Aster replied.

Rose looked up, her head swaying a little, a dazed expression on her face. Her eyes lit up when she saw him though.

“Aster!” She smiled.

“…uh…” He managed.

Lily yelped, suddenly free of the added weight as Rose pushed herself to her feet and flung her arms around her younger brother, wrapping him in a hug.

“We missed you little brother.”

Aster blinked, mouth hanging open. He stared past her at Lily, begging for an explanation.

“I’ll explain it all later, but she hit her head…a couple times…and blew up a troll with lightning.”

His eyes widened as he looked from Lily to the girl holding him. He sighed as he folded his arms around her too, resting a hand on the back of her head.

“I’m gonna get somethin’ to eat. You can handle her, right?” Lily grinned.

“Wait, what?” He blurted, but Lily was already out the door with a wave. “Son of a…”

Rose let out a low whine as she buried her head into his shoulder.

“Sleep.” She murmured. He felt her lean into him more, and assumed she was about to collapse.

“I think we can manage that.” He said, half to himself as he stooped slightly, scooping her up in his arms and carrying her over to one of the beds.

He laid her down, carefully. She mumbled, contentedly as he carefully pulled the covers over her and haphazardly tried to make her comfortable. He had always been uneasy with shows of physical affection, and it had always been…different with Rose anyway, which only served to puzzle him more.

Lily had enough for the two of them, anyway.

He made to stand, only to stop when her hand latched onto his wrist.

“No. Stay.” She breathed, then yawned.

“I was-”

“Mmm-mm.” She shook her head.

He let her pull him back, and sat himself on the side of the bed. He tensed, again, as she nestled herself in the crook of his shoulder, under his arm. With a yawn, he settled back against the wall, as comfortably as he could.

Neither moved for several minutes, then he felt her chest rising and falling, pressed against him as she was. Her breathing was quiet and regular, she’d fallen asleep. Aster looked down at her and he finally relaxed. With his fingers, he brushed a few strands of hair out of her eyes. Her lips curled in a smile as his fingers lingered on her cheek.

Lily would be back, soon, he knew. And Rose was fast asleep now. Well gone. He was pretty tired himself, he realised, as he yawned again. He felt his gut tighten as he looked down at her again.

“Love you, sis.” He said quietly, then closed his eyes and went to sleep.


	6. A Night On The Town

“Feeling better this morning?”

Rose picked half-heartedly at the bowl of porridge in front of her and looked up. The inn was pretty empty this time of the morning, she had the feeling most of its patrons didn’t bother with breakfast. As she considered the merits of eating the porridge before her and going hungry again, she felt she could see why.

“Yeah.” Rose replied, letting the spoon drop back into the bowl for the umpteenth time. It made an unappetising ‘plop’. “Yeah, feeling a lot better.” She brushed her fringe out of her eyes.

Her head still felt a little sore, but didn’t feel like her skull was going to crack, and the huge drain she’d felt after the fight yesterday was gone too. She wondered whether she’d feel that tired every time she used that much power, or whether she’d just adapt to it as time went on.

She flexed the fingers of her right hand, looking down at it. Through the fog of the night’s sleep she could still just recall how it had felt, harnessing that much sheer…power…from somewhere inside herself. It had been a little frightening, but it had felt…good.

Then she looked down at her left hand.

Rose had woken up briefly, during the night, a bit disoriented and concerned that she couldn’t remember how she’d gotten home, a bit worried that she ached all over and about the troll and…then she’d noticed Aster’s hand holding hers, their fingers all intermingled. Then the rest of her brain had caught up and she realised she was pressed against him, her arm across his chest while his right arm was around her shoulders. He was resting back against the headboard of the bed, half draping off the side. It didn’t look very comfortable, but he was still asleep.

Her first thought was to get up and spare Aster any embarrassment he’d no doubt wind up feeling later on but then…then her brother had shifted a little, exhaled softly and held her tighter, his hand rubbing her arm a little.

She’d probably never know for sure whether he’d been aware of what he was doing then, but it made her mind up for her. She’d felt warm, cared for…safe. She’d drifted back to sleep soon after.

Of course at some point early in the morning Aster had woken up and slipped out quietly without either she or Lily noticing, apparently taking Finn with him.

“Stare any longer and maybe you can make ‘em burst into flame.” Lily quipped.

“You’re not far off the mark.” Rose replied, coming out of her daydream.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Lily leaned forward, trying to catcher her eye.

Rose shook her head slowly.

“It’s nothing.”

 

…

 

“You’re mad.”

“Probably.” Aster shrugged, lowering his pipe. “Got to try, though.”

Walter hefted the axe with a grunt, chopping the next block. Aster inhaled slowly, not feeling the need to press the teen.

“You want to find a way into Lord Fairfax’ ball? Tonight?” Walter asked again, mopping sweat from his brow.

“Beck is right.” A voice sounded from within the small home. “You are mad.”

Aster frowned at the doorway to the house. Walter looked from him, to the door, then back to him.

“That’s Jasper. Old friend of mine, he was one of the people we rescued yesterday.”

“Quite, and I have no intention of going anywhere, or doing anything to get into such an unpleasant situation ever again.”

Aster blinked, face screwed up in puzzlement. He tapped the pipe on a wall, snuffing out its contents and pocketed it.

“Is he real?”

Walter chuckled.

“Regrettably.”

“I heard that.” The uppity voice called back from within.

Finn barked suddenly, followed by the sound of a plate smashing from inside.

“Blasted mutt!” The voice cursed.

“Nice.” Aster smirked down at the dog. Finn barked happily. He turned back to Walter. “Look, we need to try.”

“Who is we?” Walter frowned. “I don’t even know you, and you don’t know me. Why should I put my life on the line just-”

“Lucien is a monster.” Aster snapped. He swallowed, trying to calm himself, trying to set aside the image of that night in the tower. The gun, the window, the shots…

“Are you alright?” Walter asked, carefully, resting on the axe.

“There’s a lot…you don’t know.” Aster managed.

“So try me.” He replied. It wasn’t a challenge, but a genuine appeal, he noted.

He fingered the hilt of his sword distractedly. He wasn’t sure he trusted Walter enough to take him to see his sisters, but they needed help, allies. And so far he’d been given no reason not to trust the younger man.

“There are some people I’d like you to meet.”

 

…

 

Israel woke with a start. He looked around the darkened room frantically, no idea where he was. He found with considerable alarm, that he was strapped down to some kind of a table, or…rack.

“Wh…what?”

He was cold. His clothes were torn and muddied. He was still sore from his confrontation with that orphan bastard. That damn stray. Well, he’d get his one day. He’d-

A barred door creaked open sharply. He saw the silhouettes of three people beyond the door to this chamber, before that door opened fully. A dim light was cast across the room and he saw, with horror, the other…tools.

“Ah, awake at last.”

Lord Lucien Fairfax entered, flanked by two bulky guards. Both with the insignia Israel had accepted with such…zeal, at first.

“We found ‘im tryin’ to leg it, sir.” One of the two guards reported.

“How disappointing. And I was so counting on all of you to do what needed to be done. What I needed to be done.”

“I wasn’t-” Israel objected, but fell silent as Lucien waved a hand dismissively.

“It’s not your fault. You are only mortal, only mortal. Still held back by the weaknesses and trivial concerns of individuality.” He sighed, combing a hand through his greying hair. “It was my fault, for assuming that I could pick a better class of man based on my own standards, that by giving you a uniform I could encourage some kind of usefulness to emerge. No, clearly more is required.”

“More…what?”

“Numbers alone will not be enough. Any fool can hire an army of thugs.” Lucien glanced toward his two guards. “No offense.”

“None taken, sir.”

Lucien turned back to Israel, strolling around the rack, casually.

“I have been working for many, many years on a very special project. I have researched and learned a great many things.” He laid a hand on Israel’s bare arm. “I can improve you.”

“But-”

“No more fear, little man. No more worries, no more concerns. No more burdens of petty humanity. No more…you.”

Israel watched with growing terror as the Lord snapped his fingers to one of the men. The guard lifted a heavy-looking case and set it on a nearby thick, wooden table.

“Thank you, men, that will be all.”

“Right, sir.” They saluted and left. A little too eagerly, for Israel’s tastes.

“What are you going to…”

Lucien silenced him again with a wave of his hand. The Lord opened the case and Israel found himself both trying to see, and not to see, what was in it at the same time.

“The Tattered Spire will be a marvellous thing. Truly wonderful.” He began. “It will change everything, once it is finished. Change. It is a catalyst for change, at its heart. At its core. It brings change.”

Lucien might as well have been talking to himself, for all Israel understood. His understanding didn’t seem to be required of the conversation though, as the Lord continued.

“It holds power unlike anything I’ve ever…anyone has ever seen. The power to change.” Lucien retrieved something from the case. “The trick, young fellow, will be to direct that power, direct that change, to change what _I_ want it to change.”

He was holding a small box in his hands as he approached. Israel found himself trying to pull away, even though it was futile.

“I have often wondered whether the Spire only holds power as an object, or whether it works wherever it is. Whether it is…collectively a part of the whole. Even these fragments here.” Lucien withdrew a small, pointed shard of what looked like grey stone. “I am sorry to say you will not be my first experiment. However, you are young, healthy and…weak. Weak in the mind, where it counts.” Lucien smirked.

“Don’t…” Israel tried, lamely.

“Yes, the failures often resulted in those of a strong will. If this experiment succeeds, perhaps it will be worth torturing the candidates beforehand, to soften them up, make them more receptive of the Spire’s…gifts.”

Lucien held up the shard, peering at it momentarily.

“I have need of good, strong…shall we say, ‘men’.” He sighed. “I can see now what I should have seen years ago. I will not find them, and so I shall have to make them.”

“Wha-” Israel began, whimpering.

Lucien drove the shard into his head. Israel started screaming.

“Take heart, young fellow.” Lucien continued, over the wailing. “I will make you strong.”

 

…

 

“Bloody hell.” Walter leaned back in his chair, brows raised.

“That’s one way of puttin’ it.” Lily crossed her arms over her chest, glancing warily at the newcomer.

Aster had brought the young man back with him, introduced him, and them, to each other and for the better part of an hour, they’d unfolded their story. Not all of it, but what they considered to be most important. Lucien’s role, their particular strengths, the Heroes, Theresa’s prophecies…

She still wasn’t sure they should have been telling their life story to a total stranger, and was surprised at herself. Aster was normally the one to habitually distrust anyone who wasn’t part of their family, not her. She glanced over at the boy again. Maybe it was something about him specifically.

But Aster of all people had brought him in, so that had to count for something.

The missing pages of Lucien’s diary were collected on the table in front of them. The whole story. The death of his family, the strange scholar they’d seen the night of their attempted murder, Garth, the construction of the Tattered Spire, the slave labour, Lucien’s growing private army, the countless deaths in the Spire’s construction and even some clue as to Lucien’s initial interest in the siblings.

“I can see why you’d have doubts telling me all this.” He began, choosing his words, eyeing the pages like they were something offensive. “But…I’m on your side. I didn’t even know the extent of what Lord Fairfax was doing and…now…” He could only shake his head.

“He has to be stopped.” Aster said, slowly. “If we can get into that ball tonight, maybe we c’n-”

“Theresa told us to find the other Heroes. I think we should be doing that.” Rose piped up, frowning.

Aster scowled back.

“We got a chance to end this bastard now.”

“A chance?” Rose laughed, bitterly. “In his own castle, surrounded by the richest snobs from across the land, guarded by who knows how many heavily armed psychopaths he’s got on his payroll? I don’t call losing my family in a suicide attack a ‘chance’.” She slammed her fist down.

The inn fell silent for a moment. Lily necked back her drink and slammed it down on the table.

“Need another drink here!”

Around them, everybody went back to drinking.

“Sorry.” Rose winced.

“That was bloody foul. You owe me.” Lily wagged a finger at her older sister.

Rose only giggled behind her hand at her sister’s response, even Aster smirked a little. Lily rolled her eyes inwardly. It seemed she was fated to be the peacemaker.

“Look. Tracking them down is gonna take time, and we’ve only got Theresa’s word one of them is in Oakfield, and that’s days to the north. This thing is tonight, sis. I’m not saying we go all-out and murder the guy, but maybe we can learn something useful.”

“Speak for your-” The words died in Aster’s throat as he caught an expression from Lily that would freeze hell. “…er…smoke?” He cleared his throat, fumbling for the pipe in his coat pocket.

“Long as you’re offering.” Walter nodded, pulling out his own.

“Wait, you smoke?” Rose blurted.

Aster had the look of a deer caught in the sights of three blunderbuss-wielding huntsmen. Lily threw her head back, cackling at her brother’s expression and Rose’ scowl.

“…um…no?” He tilted his head, stuffing some tobacco in the pipe with a grin, before passing it on to Walter.

“You’re impossible.” Rose huffed, though it was obvious she was trying not to smile.

“Some of us destroy trolls with lightning.” He shrugged, striking a match and lighting it.

“Okay, okay.” His elder sister pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. “How are we going to do this, then?”

“We?” Aster replied, exhaling a mouthful of smoke.

Rose held his gaze for a moment, he thought for sure he’d pushed her too far again when she briefly glanced sideways at Lily.

“If we’re going to do this, we’re going to do it together, little brother.”

Lily looked to and from either sibling, fiddling with the mug nervously, expecting another argument, when Aster’s lip curled in a slight smile.

“Well, we’re going to need a plan. And I think I’ve got one.”

Lily’s eyes went to Walter, who’d spoken up suddenly. She tried to bury her discomfort at the newcomer involving himself in their business. Then she frowned, because she’d never thought like that before. What was it about him that unsettled her?

He wasn’t particularly interesting. His looks were fairly average. Not ugly, but he didn’t stand out. From what Aster had said he wasn’t especially outstanding in terms of skill, either. But he had said the youth was honest. And from her brother, that counted for something.

“Well?” She pressed, sharper than she’d intended.

Walter’s expression flickered momentarily, before he lowered his pipe and leaned forward.

“Lucien has nobles, landowners, wealthy merchants and such coming in from all over Albion, the rumours say. But I mean, there’s not exactly a complete list. Sure, Lucien will have some allies among them, but Albion is a bunch of disconnected towns, villages and harbours. Bowerstone is the biggest city. They all trade and such, but…”

“But they might not notice a few extra, dropping in.” Rose finished.

“My thoughts exactly.”

“How’re we doing this, all in?” Lily asked.

“No.” Aster spoke up, surprising everyone. He rubbed his chin, frowning lightly. “If anything goes wrong, better we’re not all in one place. Two of us should go in as nobles, and the other two should stay outside, be in a position to help, or get the hell out.”

“That’s the most I’ve heard you say in weeks.” Rose teased.

Aster failed to suppress a grin as he looked away, embarrassed. Lily forgot sometimes how easy it was to fluster her brother.

“Anyway.” Lily interrupted, coming to his rescue. “Who’s doing what then?”

“I’m going in.” Aster stated, calmly.

“Well-” Walter began.

“So am I then.” Rose interrupted,

“Maybe we should-” Lily tried, looking at Walter sympathetically.

“Like hell.” Aster sat forward, setting his pipe down.

“…er…” Walter gestured, helplessly.

“It’s my job to keep you two out of trouble.” Rose sat forward, voice raised. “Or in this case, you.”

“Just trust me, for once.” Aster fired back.

Lily gave up, gesturing Walter to sit back. Sometimes you just had to let them get it out of their systems.

“Trust us.” Rose argued. “Stop trying to put this all on yourself.”

“I promised myself I wouldn’t-…” He stopped, unable to meet any of their faces.

“Wouldn’t what?” Rose’ expression softened as her brother pulled back, finding sudden interest in the floor of the inn.

“…promised I…be…for you.” He mumbled.

“Sorry?” Lily asked, before she could stop herself.

His eyes met hers briefly, before flying back to the ground.

“I promised I’d always be there for you.” He repeated, louder. His cheeks looked flushed.

Rose blinked, her own cheeks reddening a little, a little smile on her lips.

“What he did to you, what he put us all through. Not going to give him the chance to do it again.” Aster continued, sounding pained.

“And I’m not going to lose my only brother in a futile attempt to stop a monster.” Rose replied, calmly. “I’m going with you, and I know I can count on you to keep us safe.”

Aster nodded stiffly, mumbling agreement.

“Right.” Rose continued, looking to Lily and Walter. “We’ll be the nobles. You two can be our staff, or guards. Whichever suits.”

Walter nodded, agreeing.

“They’ll probably keep us by the entrance, with the other entourages. We might be able to force an exit if it all goes belly up.” He fiddled with his moustache, probably nervous, Lily mused. “I think my friend might be able to help. Jasper’s no fighter, but he’s got a…a way with people.”

“And you are?” Lily queried, sceptical.

“Stick ‘em with the pointy end, right?” He flashed her an easy grin. She was surprised to find herself grinning back.

Aster coughed suddenly, as if choking on something.

“Wait, Jasper? That guy?” He looked at Walter, bewildered. Walter shrugged, with an uneasy smile.

“Okay, it’s a plan. Of a sort.” Lily interceded. “We need disguises.”

“I’ve got some money-”

“Nah.” Lily waved a hand, digging through her pockets for a moment, before producing a sizeable bag of gold and tossing it to her sister. “I got it covered.”

Walter’s eyes bulged a little at the sight of it. Even Aster stared.

“Lily.” He said, quietly. “What the hell…”

“I like to keep busy.” She shrugged, like it was nothing. “And the market stalls make a fair profit these days, my cut ain’t bad.”

Rose opened and closed her mouth a few times, before settling on a nod. She stuffed the bag into the pocket of her leather jacket quickly.

“Okay then.” She looked around the table. “Shall we go?”

“I’ll find Jasper and meet up with you later.” Walter said, getting up. “See you ‘round.”

“Later.” Lily tipped her hat, with a grin.

“I’ll go and…er…” Aster began, getting up.

“Oh no you don’t.” Lily was on her feet quickly. “I don’t trust you to pick the right sort of thing.”

“C’mon…” He objected.

“Not a chance.” Lily interrupted.

Rose smiled to herself as she watched her younger sister frogmarch her twin out of the inn.

“And you, big sister. We’ll be there to check on you after.” Lily called back.

“Oh dear.” Rose murmured, getting up and trailing after them.

 

…

 

Sometime later, longer than Aster ever cared to admit to himself, he was following Lily to _Bit of Skirt_ , the women’s tailors. He fiddled with the ruffled collar of his shirt irritably, then readjusted the silk black waistcoat yet again.

“Bugger this shit.” He muttered. The fancy breeches were uncomfortable as hell, too.  It was only by complaining bitterly he’d been able to argue out of the ridiculous shoes and settle on a pair of stiff, tall black leather boots.

“Clam up, brother.” Lily sighed. “I hope Rose doesn’t kick up as much of a fuss as you.”

“You ain’t th’ one wearing it.” Aster muttered.

“You’re the one who wanted to!” Lily snapped back.

Aster swore under his breath, then looked across at his sister.

“Didn’t I see you hand another bag of coins to the owner of the shop?”

“Oh…yeah.” Lily laughed warily. “I…mighta bought the place.”

She could feel Aster staring at the side of her head.

“You gotta spend money to make money.” She said sagely, as if imparting some great wisdom.

Aster shook his head in disbelief, briefly trying to work out when she’d found the time to put the money together.

“Oh look, we’re here!” Lily pointed, grateful for the distraction. Finn was sat calmly outside, though he let out a bark at their arrival. Lily knelt down by the dog, petting him and making cooing noises. “Go see if she’s done.”

“…uhh…” Aster managed, eyes fixed on a corset in the window. “What?”

Lily looked up and huffed, exasperatedly. She got up and dragged him in behind her.

“Stiff upper-lip, you didn’t see me getting all flustered in the gents tailors did you?” Lily smirked.

“Lily, you’re not normal.” Aster replied, trying and failing to avert his eyes from everything in the shop. He wasn’t ready as she punched him in the arm. “Alright, alright, sorry.” He apologised quickly, rubbing the spot she’d hit him.

“Find Rose. I’m…going to do something.” She replied stiltedly.

He shot her an inquisitive look but she just scowled back.

Aster made his way to the back of the store, staring pointedly at the floor all the way. He was sure Lily was punishing him for something, probably antagonising their older sister again earlier. He groaned inwardly, as he pushed open a door at the back, he didn’t mean to upset her, he just seemed to have an infallible ability to say or do the wrong-

“Aster?!”

“Wha-…aahhhh…um…” Aster stumbled over his words as he locked eyes with Rose.

She was frozen, with her back to him, midway through trying to trying to tie on a corset, much like the one he’d been staring at out the front, staring at him in a mirror in front of her.

“Sorry.”  
“Sorry.” They both apologised, abruptly, hoping to diffuse the awkward air.

“…I should…” Aster gestured vaguely to the door behind him. “…Lily should…er…”

“You might as well help me, while you’re here.” Rose said, suddenly.

Aster made a noise like he was clearing the back of his throat.

“What?”

“Just…help me.” Rose repeated, looking down and fiddling with part of her dress.

“…right.” He managed, willing himself not to bolt out the door.

“Tighten the straps at the back, I can’t reach.”

Aster nodded. She watched him step forward hesitantly and felt him start pulling on the threads at her back.

“You clean up good, little brother.”

“Thanks.”

Her breath hitched as he started tightening them and she saw his brow furrow in worry.

“Sorry, did I…”

“No…” She breathed out. “No, I think it’s supposed to suffocate me.”

She saw a small grin spread on his face and she chuckled a little. Some of the tension seemed to dissipate.

“I can’t believe no-…-ormal women,” She grunted as he moved onto another thread. “, wear this stuff all the time.”

Aster mumbled something that might have been agreement. A devious idea crept into her head.

“You’re a boy.”

“Thanks for noticing.” He quipped, dryly.

“Har-…-har.” She grunted again. The corset was shaping up, at any rate. “Anyway, I know you’ve had your eye on a few girls in the market, do you find all…this…attractive?” She gestured vaguely at herself.

“I never thought you needed one.” He replied, without thinking. Their eyes met, again. “I…mean…just…I don’t think you need to live up to…anything. I mean you don’t need to…change. I mean you’re not like them. But not in a bad way.” Aster fired quickly, looked down again. He resumed tying in silence.

“Oh.” Rose managed, cheeks flushing.

“I like you how you are.” He murmured, quietly.

Rose found a whole new kind of tension settling in the small room, but it wasn’t entirely…uncomfortable.

“Thank you.” She said, completely meaning it.

“Done in there yet!” Lily’s voice cut in from outside.

Rose saw a flurry of expressions cross over Aster’s face.

“You’d better get her in here.” She said.

There was an element of relief, but also something she couldn’t quite place in his eyes as he looked at her again.

“Yeah.” He answered, after a pause. He turned quickly and stepped out.

Rose heard a short exchange between the twins before Lily stepped in.

“You look great.” She smiled, broadly. “Need some help?”

“Yeah.” Rose replied, catching sight of her brother leaving the store before the door to the small room closed again. “Yeah, couldn’t reach the…the last few ties back there.”

“I got it.” Lily replied, fumbling with the threads. “Are you alright? You look a bit…”

“It’s the corset.” She blurted quickly, then felt foolish. “It’s…hard to breathe.”

“Uh-huh?” Lily nodded, brow raised slightly. “You should have seen Aster’s face when I dragged him in here. I’ve never seen him so flighty. Or maybe you did?” Lily chuckled. “He was in a pretty big hurry to get out of here. You didn’t torture him too much did you?”

“Where did he go?”

“Looking for Walter. Probably sort out some of the finer points of our…plan.” Lily replied. “I swear, if he messes up that outfit I’ll deck him and drown him in the river.”

“Tell me we’re nearly done here.” Rose inhaled sharply again as Lily finished the last knot.

“Just about.” He sister replied. “Of course, we’ve got to get something done with your hair after this too.”

“Oh dear.” Rose sighed again.

 

…

 

It was late afternoon. Walter, Jasper and Aster lingered on the road that led up the hill to Castle Fairfax. Aster fingered the hilt of his sabre nervously. Walter had insisted bringing any more than one would be suspicious. He’d also been argued into leaving all his daggers behind.

Well, all the ones Walter could find.

Walter had settled on a grey longcoat and black hat. He was also carrying a sword. Jasper stood off to one side, clearly not happy about being here. He was a slight youth, perhaps Rose’ age. He had a nervous disposition.

“Why am I doing this?” Jasper asked, yet again.

“Because it’s the right thing to do.” Walter replied, yet again.

Aster tapped his foot impatiently. What was taking his sister’s so long anyway?

Not that he could talk, he supposed. Or that it looked like wasted effort, when he’d seen Rose earlier.

He frowned, mentally scolding himself. It seemed he was indeed fated to do nothing but cause his older sister pain and annoyance. How hard was it to knock on a door? And now he couldn’t get the image of her looking at him, eyes wide, shoulders bare out of his mind. He’d only just managed to forget that time in Bower Lake.

And now he was thinking about that again.

He went through a long list of curses expletives in his head.

“There they are.” Walter nodded down the road.

Aster looked up. Lily and Rose, with Finn in tow had turned the corner and were making their way up toward them. Lily had spruced herself, sort of, for the occasion. She had on a smart black jacket anyway. Rose had…changed.

Her hair was pulled back, layered and braided, some of it into a low ponytail, hanging down her back and her fringe was cut into bangs, hanging partially over her eyes. She was wearing a long, sleek, blue dress that reached her feet, connected to a kind of bodice that stopped at her upper arms, leaving her neck and shoulders bare.

Aster thought she looked beautiful. Elegant.

The effect was only slightly spoiled because she was cursing her way up the hill, helped by Lily.

“Fuck these shoes.” She hissed. “And did you buy that damn shop?”

Lily only laughed in response.

“Hey.” Walter greeted. “You look…nice.” He smiled at Lily.

“Er…thanks?” Lily replied, off-guard.

Aster scowled at him, Walter noticed and winced.

“Both of you. Nice. Good. Very er…nice, I meant.”

Rose waived the compliment. Struggling with one of her shoes.

“Let’s get going then.” Jasper insisted. “Before I change my mind.” He forged off ahead.

They all turned to follow, Lily and Walter moving on ahead. Aster followed behind, fumbling for his pipe and realising irritably he’d left it behind.

“Er…help?” Rose ventured.

He turned and saw her having trouble balancing.

“Here.” He offered his arm. She took it with a grateful smile.

“You know, if we weren’t about to risk our lives revisiting the home of a madman who tried to kill us when we were children, this would almost be a nice evening.”

“Know what you mean.”

“At least I got an opportunity to see you cleaned up, little brother.” Rose smirked sideways at him.

He smiled a little back at her.

“Guess I could say the same.” Rose rolled her eyes, he swallowed nervously. “You…do look beautiful, though.” He looked ahead.

Rose said nothing, but felt her lips creep into a smile, cheeks flushing again.

“Tell anyone I said that and I’ll deny everything.” He added. Rose laughed.

“Give up that kind of leverage? Wouldn’t dream of it little brother.”

“Damn.” He cursed, mock-annoyed.

The others were some way ahead now, while they made their own slow way up. She looked across at her brother with a smile, he did cut a fairly handsome figure. She wasn’t sure why she did it, but she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.  He looked like he was going to ask why, but merely blinked and looked ahead again.

Arm in arm, they continued on.


	7. The Best Laid Plans

They’d never actually been to Fairfax Gardens, Rose mused. Not since they were children, ushered through in the dark by guards, ignorant of the fate that awaited them. Minds, her mind anyway, she thought sourly, full of immature fantasies and stupid dreams. Despite everything though, she couldn’t help but find it an impressive sight.

Lanterns of multiple hues were lit and hanging about the place, throwing an assortment of colours over the lawns. Guards lined the walks and musicians were scattered about, providing a calm, serene atmosphere. As they’d ascended the main road toward the castle, they’d come upon more and more of the guests. Finely dressed ladies and gentlemen, along with their servants, made their way forward and the siblings, along with Walter and Jasper, filtered in among them.

Nobody seemed to be checking the guests as they spread around the gardens, so they made their way forward to the pathway intersection in the centre.

“I don’t suppose the plan included an actual goal?” Rose wondered, aloud.

“Get in and see what happens?” Lily grinned weakly.

Rose shot her a disparaging look.

“I don’t think Lucien will come out, so as soon as they start letting the guests in you’ll just have to keep your eyes and ears open.” Walter nodded at Rose and Aster.

They began to make their way slowly toward the entrance. A strain of eerily familiar music gently sifted through the hum of the crowd and Rose looked around sharply for its source. She was so sure-

“Whoop!” She blurted, tripping forward over her own feet.

Aster managed to catch her, still holding her arm with his right, he latched onto her waist with his left as she came suddenly face to face with him.

“You okay?” He said quietly.

“Yeah. I thought I heard…” She looked around again, but couldn’t hear it anymore. “…doesn’t matter.” She trailed off, as her eyes met his.

Everything seemed to fade into a low background hum, and the world began to feel very small.

She tensed a little as he hesitantly brushed a few strands of loose hair back behind her ear.

“Lily’ll kill you if you ruin your outfit.” He paused. “And probably me too.”

“Good thing you were here then ain’t it?” She grinned, trying to offset the sudden shift in mood.

“Mm.” He nodded, a little stiffly. “Don’t think anybody noticed, let’s go.”

Ahead, they saw the others waiting with a growing crowd around the steps which led into the castle itself. Above, and at the foot of the stairs, members of the Bowerstone Guard were lined up.

“I hope we don’t have to fight.” Rose murmured to her brother. “The town guard are just doing their jobs.”

He found himself nodding, knowing full well the Guard weren’t soldiers.

“Lord Lucien Fairfax welcomes you all to his home, and wishes you an enjoyable evening.” A man announced at the top of the steps. He leaned across to a large man in a guard’s uniform.

“Shit.” Rose hissed.

“What?” Lily looked over, worriedly.

“Derek.” Aster muttered, having recognised him too.

“Derek?” Walter whispered, confused.

“Derek!” Rose hissed, insistently.

“We’re all going to die.” Jasper grumbled.

“I’ve got an idea.” Lily said, quickly, as the crowd began to file up the stairs.

“Explain.” Rose shot her a demanding look.

“No time.” Lily crashed into the two of them, pulling them into a hug. “Good luck you two, stay safe.” She turned around, grabbing Walter and tugging him along after her.

“Get them in, Jasper.”  Walter gestured up the stairs, as Lily dragged him along.

“Lily.” Rose repeated. “Lily!”

“Trust me!” She called back with a wave, climbing up the left set of stairs.

“But-” Rose tried.

“C’mon.” Aster pulled her along with him, gently, up the opposite stairs. “How’re those people skills of yours?” He tugged along Jasper with his other arm.

“My…what?” Jasper stammered, then scowled. “Walter! That son of a-”

“Nevermind. Just talk.”

“What about Lily?” Rose pressed, scouring the crowd tensely. “We can’t just-”

“More worried about us, sis.”

The line was shortening and they were coming up on the guards around the massive door. Derek was just ahead, still talking with the herald. Rose was sure that he was about to look up and see them, he’d recognise them instantly. Suddenly, across the walkway, somebody cried out in pain. Derek turned away from them to see what the commotion was. Above the curious chatter of the crowd, they could just make out a voice.

“Lay a hand on me again and I’ll chop it off!” Lily’s voice cut through the sound of the party.

“Balls of brass.” Aster murmured. Rose actually chuckled.

As they came up on the doors, the last pair ahead of them were admitted. Aster nudged Jasper forward, causing him to scowl back at them. Rose gave him a thumbs up.

“Alright who-” The first door guard started.

“I’ll have you know this is the famous travelling merchant…” Jasper paused. “Fitzgerald Featherbottom!”

“You-” Aster growled as the two guards looked past their “servant”. Rose drove her elbow into his side, cutting him off.

“And…er…his eccentric wife, Helga!” Jasper looked back briefly, grimacing apologetically.

“You what now?” Rose blurted, before she could stop herself. Aster broke out into a fit of coughing.

“My lady suffers from…ah…acute. Hearing. Difficulties.” Jasper looked at her imploringly.

“…what?” She repeated, still trying to follow Jasper’s insane claims.

“Helga?” Aster managed, weakly.

Rose saw the guards looking at them oddly.

“Yes dear?!” She said loudly, willing him to play along even as she herself was struggling to keep track.

“I…” He was looking at her oddly, now. “Jasper, we want to go inside.” He demanded.

“Yes.” Rose agreed, nodding emphatically. “My…husband and I have had quite enough of this… _interrogation_.”

“Uh…yes.” The second guard nodded. “If you’ll just leave your sword-”

“Not gonna-” Aster began, through gritted teeth as he made to step forward. Rose held him back.

“Now, now dear.” She cleared her throat loudly. “No need to slaughter the help again is there? Not after…the last time.” She finished, enigmatically.

Aster frowned at the guards. He was good at frowning, she thought.

“Now see here,” Jasper continued, picking up her implication. “Lord Lucien himself invited all these good people, now will you cease holding up my…beloved employers and let them pass?”

The second guard looked to the first, who simply raised his hands in defeat.

“Excellent.” Rose stepped forward, dragging Aster along. “You’ll stay out here, servant.”

“Yes ma’am.”  The relief in his tone was palpable as he sagged noticeably. He watched the siblings enter and disappear in the crowd, with the mildest sense of foreboding, then went to look for Walter.

 

…

 

“Seven hells…” Walter propped himself against the wall, cradling his…vulnerable parts.

Derek was standing nearby with Lily, looking distinctly unimpressed, and more than a little suspicious. His broad arms were crossed over his chest and he was tapping his foot.

“Well?”

“Well…” Lily began, thinking quickly. “We heard about the big event and…wanted to come see?”

“Are you asking me or tellin’ me, little lady?”

“Telling?” Lily tilted her head, smiling wanly.

Derek exhaled, sounding tired.

“Where are the others then?” He asked.

“Around.”

“Mm-hmm.” He nodded, looking dubious. “I remember the three of you being fixed at the hip. And I don’t suppose this little exercise has anything to with why they’re not here now?” He gestured toward the groaning youth.

“No, he-…” Lily paused. “He tried his luck!”

“I-…what?” Walter grunted, eyes wide.

Derek shook his head, sighing.

“They snuck in while you distracted me by crippling this poor fellow, didn’t they?”

“Absolutely not!” Lily huffed, placing her hands on her hips.

“Yes.” Walter groaned.

Lily kicked him in the knee. Walter promptly fell over.

She expected Derek to be angry, but instead he suddenly looked very concerned.

“I wish you hadn’t. Lord Lucien is…dangerous, kids.” Derek glanced back at the castle. “This isn’t a game.”

“We’re not children, not anymore.” Lily swallowed. “And we know exactly what Lucien is.”

Derek looked surprised at her remark, then frowned as if thinking.

“There were…rumours.” He said quietly. “You…all of you. You didn’t just…leave, did you?”

“No.”

Between Derek’s pained expression and Walter’s sympathetic looks from the floor, Lily was having trouble keeping a rein on her mood.

“I didn’t know.” He said. “I’m…sorry, I should get the two of you out of here.”

“Not a chance.” Lily stood her ground. Beside her, Walter struggled to his feet, resting against the wall.

“The others are in there, we can’t leave.” He said, confidently as he could while clutching his knee.

She shot Walter a look, a little surprised at his support considering what she’d done to him tonight.

“I-” Derek began, but withered at last under Lily’s glare. “I’ll see if I can find them, without raising ‘is lordship’s suspicion. Stay here.” Derek raised his hands, placating, then wandered off toward the castle doors.

“I don’t like this anymore, maybe we can stop them.” Lily frowned, about to head after the old guard.

As if on cue, Jasper appeared, looking greatly relieved.

“They’re in.” He exhaled, shakily. “No trouble at all!”

Lily stopped in her tracks, sharing a look with Walter, who only shrugged helplessly.

“Balls.” She muttered.

 

…

 

“Now announcing, the…uh…Master and Madam…er…” The announcer spared them a brief glance.

Aster stared resolutely ahead, Rose could see him grinding his teeth. She leaned against him, holding his arm and gave the overdressed doorman a stupid grin.

“…the Master and Madam…Featherbottom.” The man finished, tugging at his collar nervously.

The servant beside him began to laugh a little, when Aster glared at him, causing it to die in the poor man’s throat in a strangled gurgle.

A few of the crowd turned their way curiously, but most barely noticed. Rose’ breath caught in her throat for a second as she took in the sight of the throne room, decked out in expensive decorations and adorned with furnishings. The chandeliers were lit, bathing the long hall in a golden glow. Tables covered in food ran along the sides of the room and there was an area of the floor in the centre where people were dancing. A band were positioned toward the end, just short of the throne itself.

“Beautiful.” She murmured, unconsciously.

Somewhere in the back of her head, she remembered some of her dreams about this place as a child, they’d looked something like this. It soured her mood a little.

“Lot of guards.” Aster murmured. He seemed rooted to the spot. “Lucien’s own soldiers.”

Rose looked around. Most of them looked pretty much like the normal Bowerstone Guard, but some of them had a funny shaped buckle on one shoulder. Then she noticed it was both shoulders. Then she noticed they all had them. It was some kind of insignia, a diamond-ish shape with spikes shooting out.

“What’s the icon mean?” She asked.

“Don’t know. Saw some of his men with it the other day when I met Walter. Taking prisoners somewhere.” He turned toward her suddenly, mouth slightly ajar as if he was about to say something, then shook his head slightly.

“What?” She pressed, softly, squeezing his arm slightly.

“Doesn’t matter.”

Another couple bustled them on their way in.

“Shall we go?” Rose nudged him gently.

“Mm.” He nodded stiffly.

Aster allowed his older sister to lead him on as they made their way into the crowd. His eyes unconsciously kept straying to the guards that lined the long hall, and his hand to the hilt of his sword. He kept one eye on Rose, as they circulated. She almost seemed…happy. Despite what they were doing here, she was enthusiastic in pulling him around looking at things, taking in the sight of the revellers, soaking up the atmosphere. She pressed a glass of wine into his hand, pulling him from his musings.

“Try and make it less obvious we’re here to spy on them, little sparrow.” She teased.

He smiled back a little, at her affectionate old nickname for he and his sister. It had been a long time since he’d last heard her say it.

“Haven’t called either of us that in years.”

Rose shrugged, grinning lazily as she took a mouthful. It was an oddly…noticeable motion. Her shoulders rolling slightly, giving her long hair a sort of tumble as it slipped behind her back. And as she drank, the length of her neck was exposed, in a gentle curve down to the bared skin of her throat, and the slightly pale skin of her…

He swallowed back a mouthful of his own drink, quickly, staring hard at the ceiling.

What was that about. He’d never-…well. She was his sister. That wasn’t normal. He told himself it had just been a long, confusing day.

When he finally lowered his gaze again, Rose was looking at him curiously. His mind ran riot. What was wrong now? Had she noticed him…noticing? Was she going to bring up what had happened earlier, in the shop? What had happened earlier, in the shop anyway.

He took another drink and managed something resembling a smile.

“Feel like a dance?” She asked, toying with the glass in her hands idly. Her gaze went down to her hands, but she glanced up at him now and then.

He felt the overheating gears in his head grind to a halt and suddenly cool.

He looked around at everybody else, caught up in their own little words. Talking, drinking, eating, dancing. Finely dressed men, elegant ladies. He’d noticed more than a few, since entering the hall. Not that the girls in town were ugly, but these women were different. It was a different kind of beauty. The ladies moved with calculation, their skin powdered and coloured, their hair shone in different shades and artificial tones. The clothes were unlike anything he’d seen. And the men were much the same.

In truth, he found it all a bit overwhelming. He wondered if-

“Steady on.” He jumped a little, as Rose laid a hand on his arm. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” He tried to clear his head. He wasn’t used to so many people. Bowerstone Market still left him feeling a little daunted some days, at its busiest.

Rose slipped her hand down his arm and grippe his hand.

“Lucien’s not here yet.” She tugged on his hand a little. “Dance with me.”

Rose watched him frown as he looked around them and again felt a pang of sympathy for her younger brother. Lily really was the people-person. He was clearly uncomfortable here, maybe from all the people, maybe from their being here at all. Maybe both.

Hell knew, she was.

“I can’t dance.” He said, looking across the hall.

“So, nor can I.” She laughed a little as he allowed her to pull him along with her.

They lost themselves in the middle of the dancing crowd. Despite the sometimes jostling press, Aster seemed to loosen up a little. Rose watched one of the other couples and started copying them. She held up his right hand with her left.

“What are you doing?” He asked, rolling his eyes, but she could see he was trying not to smile.

“Dancing…apparently.” She bit her lower lip, trying not to laugh as Aster shifted awkwardly when she took his left hand and placed it on her hip. “What?” She asked, grinning.

“Nothing.”

“Cheer up then, _little sparrow_.” She smirked. “We’re _blending in_ , right?”

“Sure.” He replied, curtly, the corners of his lips curling slightly as he glanced away again.

Neither said anything for a time, after that. They settled into simply moving together with the music, gradually getting better at imitating the style of dancing. Only breaking the silence when one of them accidentally trod on the other’s foot.

“Why’d you keep calling me that anyway.” Aster said suddenly, facing her. “I’m practically taller’n you.”

“You’re not there yet, buddy.” She smiled wryly, tilting her head.

“Give it time.” He shot back, eyes wandering as he caught sight of another guard.

He jumped a little when Rose placed her hand on his cheek, using it to make him face her again. But the hand lingered.

“You’ll always be my little sparrows. You and Lily.” She said softly. Her brow was creased a little, making her look almost sad. “Nothing else ever really mattered to me.”

Aster’s every usual instinct was urging him to pull back, laugh, say something offensive. Anything to diffuse this kind of conversation since he’d never, ever really been able to understand, or say the right thing, or even know what to-

“Relax.” Rose said suddenly, as if reading his mind. Her hand trailed down his cheek to his shoulder, giving it an affectionate squeeze.

“I never know what to say to you.” He found himself saying, voice uncharacteristically shaky.

“You’ve always said what you needed to, when it mattered.” She looked down, exhaling. “We’re all broken, in our own way.” Rose murmured, half to herself, it seemed to Aster.

“You?” He blurted. “No, you were always there for us. All the time. You-” He stopped when a look flashed across her face briefly and he felt her hands tense slightly. His mind went back to her eighteenth birthday, and the drinking, and dancing, and Israel. “I-” He started, feeling stupid.

“Not your fault.” She pressed a little closer to him. He found himself wrapping his arm around her waist and holding her. She leaned her head on his shoulder, draping one arm around his neck.

“I’m sorry.” He tried again, conflicted, wishing he’d done more to Israel the other day. He felt her shake her head in disagreement. The motion made him intensely aware of how close they were.

“I can’t be touched.” Rose said quietly. “Not like that. Not since then. I can’t.” She repeated.

Her voice was unsteady, but noticeably vehement. Aster felt like a fool. He’d always noticed a change in his sister after that night. The smiles were never as easy with others, she always seemed a little off around people beyond he and Lily. And she hadn’t…

“I’m an idiot.”

“Not your fault.” She said again.

“I didn’t mean to…um…” He trailed off.

When nothing followed, Aster tried to let it drop, focusing on moving together with the gentle strains of music, oblivious to the crowd around them. But it wouldn’t go away, now that he knew. Now that it was clear.  He felt like an idiot, he felt like a failure. It stuck in his gut.

“Why…uh…me?” Aster bit his tongue, regretting opening his mouth as soon as the words left his mouth.

“Hm?” Rose lifted her head from his shoulder and pulling back a little, so she could look at him.

He tried to find the words that wouldn’t make him sound like a complete ass.

“Why…” His eyes flitted down to their proximity. “…uh…me?” He managed. “I mean…uh…like the other night, and…um…nevermind. Forget it, just being stupid.” Aster muttered quickly, mentally berating himself.

“I trust you.” She replied, slowly, after a pause. “You’re my brother.

He found himself looking into his sister’s eyes, thoughts spinning around his head. This was another one of those moments where he should say something but never did.

“I-”

The sound of glass ringing cut through the crowd and the two of them turned toward its source.

Lucien was standing in front of the throne, flanked by guards, setting a glass down on a servants’ tray. The Lord of Bowerstone had aged a great deal, and was far from the handsome, clean-cut man he had once been.

If he had ever truly been that at all, Rose wondered, thinking of the diary.

His hair had gone a stark shade of white, near completely, slicked tightly back. The deceptively charming smile remained, though strained by the lines in his skin, making it appear less…genuine.

“Ladies, gentlemen, if I may have your attention for a while.” He held his arms out, in a gesture of welcome. “First, may I thank you all for attending, especially toward those who travelled so far, and at considerable effort, in answer of my invitation.”

There was a polite round of applause among the crowd. Rose elbowed her brother when she noticed him sourly refusing to go along with it.

“Now, despite all appearances, I did not call on you all simply to throw a party, though I am thoroughly glad you are all enjoying yourselves.”

A voice toward the front of the crowd addressed Lucien, though Rose couldn’t make it out so far back.

“I’m glad you asked, sir.” Lucien practically beamed, then cleared his throat. “I’m sure many of you are well aware of some of the history of our peaceful, beloved nation, Albion. A history of bounty, blood, peace, peril, heroes and villains. The rise and fall of empires and kingdoms. The decline of magic, the rise of science, the end of the old gods and the study of the world.”

A murmur of agreement rippled through the crowd, as they began to be swept up in Lucien’s speech.

“He c’n talk still. I’ll give him that.” Aster muttered.

“Ladies and gentlemen, the time has come for Albion to reclaim its former glory. To unite once again, no longer a disconnected shambles of towns and villages, but a true nation. No longer without direction, but a country on the rise. And without your help, we can do it. Together, we can make it happen _in our lifetime_.” Lucien paused, awaiting the crowd’s reaction.

Many applauded, caught up in Lucien’s zeal. Some vocally called their support, probably his allies, but Rose noted that many looked merely dubious, some outright concerned. She decided to try something.

“Are you talking about the Old Kingdom?” She called.

Beside her, Aster swore under his breath and tugged her by the arm quickly through the crowd and  toward the side of the hall.

“…ah…yes…” Lucien replied, momentarily distracted. They could see him scanning the crowd for the speaker. Rose felt Aster’s hand on her arm tighten. “…yes, in part.” Lucien continued, giving up.

Aster breathed out, letting go of her arm.

“Sorry.” She whispered.

“Little warnin’ next time.” He murmured in reply.

“The Old Kingdom was destroyed. Some legends say as a result of its own lust for power.” Another member of the crowd called, doubtfully.

“So the legends say.” Lucien shrugged, as if it was nothing. “Legends are funny things. Who is to say exactly what happened thousands of years ago? However…” He paused, one hand held out in front of him, one behind his back. “What if I could confirm several of those legends for you.”

“Such as?” Another voice from the crowd.

“Stories tell of a project, toward the end of the Old Kingdom, a construction that sought to channel all the magic in the world, all that wild power and energy and harness it for all to use.” He clenched his fist. “The Tattered Spire.”

Several voices muttered excitedly, some began talking heatedly.

“What possible proof-” Someone began. Lucien silenced them with a hand. The crowd was now rapt with attention.

“I am in the process of rebuilding it.” He replied, simply.

The crowd erupted. Some demanding answers, some objecting, some in disbelief, some in great interest. Lucien held up a hand again, calling for peace.

“I have devoted a great many years of my life to this project, ever since the…loss of my beloved family.” For a brief moment, pain was evident on his face, then it was gone again. “I seek to change Albion for the better, to give it the future it deserves, so that none need experience such loss ever again.”

“You can’t stop death!” Someone scoffed.

“The Tattered Spire is capable of a great many things. I have researched it for many, many years, and barely scratched the surface.”

“So what is this all about?” A voice near the front demanded.

Lucien clasped his hands behind his back and looked over the crowd, calmly.

“I need your help.” He waited until there was silence. “My own resources are…stretched. The Spire is larger than even I ever imagined. I need labourers, finances, tools, materials. Many of you govern other towns, oversee lands, villages, own farms and holds. Harbours and the outlying settlements. Many more of you are merchants, well-travelled with connections. With your support and cooperation, we can come to an agreement that ties Albion closer together than it has been for centuries.”

“Under you?” A voice laughed.

“One day, a leader may be chosen. Perhaps from among us. But for now, we need only work together.” Lucien shrugged, with an easy smile. “I wield considerable power, many of you rely on Bowerstone for trade and I have the Tattered Spire. Help me finish it, help me forge Albion into a nation that can grow, expand, thrive.”

“You ask much of us, to build your…tower.” Rose called again. “What do we get in return.”

“ _Damn it._ ” Aster hissed, as once again he pulled her back the way they’d come toward the middle of the crowd.

Lucien scowled briefly, then sighed. He gestured a hand toward the side of the great hall. The sound of heavy boots marching grew louder.

“I offer you security.” He smiled.

Two lines of men filed into the throne room from the wings. They were dressed in red tunics and black trousers, with a black mantle fixed on their shoulders with a clasp in the front. Belts were crossed over their chests.

The crowd rippled slightly with interest and worry. Aster noted the insignia on their shoulders matched the one on Lucien’s “special” guards. He saw them begin to filter around the edges of the hall.

“For some time now, I have slowly been seeing to the training and construction of an army.” He didn’t wait for a reaction. “For too long have we relied on volunteer militias or the inept efforts of a few citizen guards. I offer you the protection of my own forces, and the opportunity to be a part of it.”

“A part of it?” A woman asked, sounding worried.

“My lords and ladies.” Lucien held his arms wide. “Send me men, and I will send you soldiers.”

And that seemed to be that, Rose thought sourly, as the majority of the crowd began to applause. Not all, still, but too many seemed swayed by Lucien’s veiled lies.

“This is bad.” She said. Aster nodded. He was watching the sides of the room distractedly.

“One last thing, if I may beg your attention a moment longer.” Lucien called. “I’m sure we all remember the Heroes of old. Individuals of particular skills and talent that set them above the rest of us _mere mortals_.” He chuckled.

“I don’t like this.” Aster muttered.

“Wait.” Rose insisted.

“Somebody earlier called for proof of my efforts.” He smiled. “I had originally intended to wait, but as a gesture of goodwill in our joint venture, I give you a small result of the work I have undertaken.” He waved to one side.

A figure appeared, all clad in black. The figure, a man, wore a long black trenchcoat that covered them fully, with a high collar that concealed their face. They also wore a pointed black tricorne, worn low so it concealed their eyes.

“Rose.” Aster grabbed her arm, noticing the Lucien’s uniformed soldiers had blocked the door they’d entered through.

“The Tattered Spire is a wonderful thing. Even in its unfinished state, it has some markedly interesting effects. No longer are we held back from greatness, no longer is the ability to be a hero reserved for those egotistical thugs we once called Heroes, hundreds of years ago, and their own bloodlines. The Spire has the power to make heroes of all of us.” Lucien gestured to the figure. “I give you the first of many. The first of us to have our true potential unlocked by the power I wish to give you all.”

Here Lucien turned back to the crowd. Rose froze as his lips curled into a smile that might have been a sneer as his eyes met hers.

“What do you say to that, _Heroes_?”

 

…

 

Lily tapped her foot impatiently, leaning back against the wall of the castle. Walter was standing beside her, irritatingly calm. Jasper was beside him, muttering away to himself on and off for the better part of the hour since her siblings had disappeared inside. Derek wandered over every now and then, on his rounds of the castle gardens. Lily assumed he was worried she’d ignore him and storm the place.

Truth be told, she was considering it. She wasn’t overly patient by nature. Rose was the cool-headed one, most of the time. She didn’t like not knowing what was happening.

“I’m sure they’re fine.” Walter said, suddenly.

“What?” She blurted, distractedly.

He was glancing over at her, frowning a little. But his mouth was upturned in a small, yet confident smile.

“Never seen anybody handle a sword quite like your brother. Had those thugs down in seconds, one down for good.”

“Sounds about right. He’s been practicing since we were kids, and I suppose our little…gifts help a bit.”

“The blood of Heroes eh?” Walter crossed his arms, resting his head back against the wall. “Never imagined there would be any left anymore. Been centuries hasn’t it?”

“Apparently.”

“He let the other guard go though.” Walter breathed out, shaking his head. “It’s funny, at first I thought for sure he was gonna spit Lucien’s the wretch, but your brother and the guy knew each other.”

Lily turned quickly toward her companion, an uncomfortable sensation bubbling up inside. She grabbed Walter by the collar without thinking, surprising the young man.

“What was his name, damn it!” She growled, leaning close.

“I…” Walter managed, reeling back. “…uh…Israel, I think. Not a local name, thought it bit odd at-”

Lily didn’t wait for him to finish, pushing past him and heading for the entrance. She heard Jasper let out a worried moan as Walter hurried after her.

“Wait, we can’t just-”

“So fuckin’ stay.” She snapped. “ _Damn it._ ” She hissed to herself.

She thought back to the day, all those years ago, when she let Israel leave. And again, when they found him in the bandit camp and Rose talked them into letting him go again. He hated them, he’d do anything to ruin her family. Maybe she should have just killed him all those years ago. Maybe Aster should have killed him in the street the other day. Maybe-

She skidded to a halt when Walter grabbed her arm. In a wheeling motion she spun and drove her fist into the side of his face with a sickening crunch. He lurched backward, but remained standing, still holding her arm.

“They’ll kill all of you if you go barging in there.”

“Let go of me.” She snarled. Lily couldn’t remember being so furious, then she looked at his face.

A dark bruise was already forming and blood trickled from a cut on his lip. He didn’t look annoyed, or even angry. Just determined.

“I can’t.”

They stared at one another, neither willing to back down.

“What’s all this then?” Derek interrupted them.

The old guard had arrived seemingly from nowhere. Jasper was stood a little to the side of him. Lily glared at Walter’s nervy friend.

“I’m going in there.” Lily said, matter-of-factly. “They’re my family, and they’re in danger.”

Jasper let out a high-strung laugh at her choice of words, given what they were doing anyway.

“Well, _more_ danger than they were in before.” Lily corrected, irritably. “Damn it, let me-”

“Let _me_ see if I can find out what’s happening.” Derek spoke over her, insistently. “I at least, should be here. Stay.” He ordered, scowling at them all for a moment, then walked toward the entrance.

“I’m sure they’re fine.” Jasper shrugged, not sounding remotely confident.

They all turned to the entrance again as shouting was heard. About a dozen men wearing the same uniform marched straight out the door, over the objections of the normal guards. They were unfamiliar to Lily, but the insignia on their shoulders looked…

“That’s the insignia Lucien’s private guards wore.” Walter gestured to them, looking worried.

“Oh dear.” Jasper said, quietly.

“Rose and Aster are in trouble.”

“We need to go.” Walter said suddenly.

Derek was with his men, trying to talk to the soldiers, when one of the armed men pointed in their direction. Paying no heed to Derek and his men, they pushed forward, drawing their weapons and began descending the stairs.

“Not a chance, Beck.” Lily looked at him briefly. “Not without my brother and sister.”

“Oh dear, oh dear.” Jasper repeated, slipping behind them.

She watched Walter draw his sword slowly. He clearly wanted to run, and to be honest, so did she, as she watched the men advance, armed with a mix of swords and rifles.

She dug her hands into the folds of her jacket, gripping the handles of the two clockwork pistols nestled in their holsters.

“So…uh…your brother does swords. And your sister does magic. I don’t suppose you have any particular skills you’d like to share?” Walter asked, nervously. “Now?”

“Just stay out of my way.” She shut out Walter, preparing himself for the fight and Jasper’s worried rambling, focusing on the approaching enemies. Everything around her faded out and she fixed her sight on the nearest soldiers. “Okay.”

She drew the pistols and fired.

 

…

 

Around them, the crowd had back away, as if trying to put as much distance between themselves and the two of them as possible. Rose felt like they might as well have had the plague or something. Beside her, Aster’s hand was already on his sword.

Around them, Lucien’s soldiers filtered through the crowd, toward the now empty circle in the middle of the throne room and began to encircle them.

“Shit.” Aster hissed.

“All these years, but somehow…” Lucien shook his head, as if talking to the children they once were. “…somehow I knew. I had no idea then, that you would all be so…sturdy. I assume the other one is waiting outside?”

“Fuck you.” Rose snarled.

“My, how you’ve grown.” Lucien chuckled. “It’s almost as if I felt it, that you would live. The Heroes were always so…tenacious, so the stories say.”

The crowd began to mutter, looking at them with expressions ranging from interest, to contempt, wonder, to puzzlement.

“Heroes?” Members of the crowd began to query, louder and louder.

“A misnomer if ever there was one.” Lucien said, wearily. “These two, and their accomplices, are wanted criminals. Already my men should be…taking care of things outside.”

“Lily!” Rose cried, stepping forward.

Aster tried to stop her, but he was too late. A fireball appeared in her hand and she threw it. It was wide of the mark, which he assumed to be Lucien, taking the corner off his throne. The crowd recoiled, pulling further back towards the edges of the throne room, leaving the soldiers around them, though they looked noticeably more hesitant.

Aster stepped forward so he was beside his sister. He watched her warily. She was tensed, breathing heavily, hands ready at her sides.

“Thought you were here to stop me doin’ something stupid.” He murmured, leaning over but keeping one eye on the soldiers.

Rose shot him a look that made him feel instantly very small.

“Very impressive.” Lucien dusted himself off. “Indeed, I haven’t seen anyone who can do that since…well, it doesn’t matter.”

“We need to get out of here.” Rose muttered through gritted teeth. “Lily is out there.”

The crowd gave a collective gasp as gunshots echoed down the hall that led out to the gardens, outside. Lucien’s soldiers seemed to take this as a sign, and began to shuffle forward.

“One moment, please, gentlemen.” Lucien held up a hand. “I’d like to take this opportunity to reintroduce our guests to an old friend.” He gestured to the black-coated figure.

“What are you talking about.” Rose demanded.

The shrouded figure turned to look at them for the first time. Rose found she couldn’t think of it as he or she, something about it seemed wrong. It took a few steps down the stairs from the throne to the floor. It’s head raised a little, and violent, red eyes locked with their own. Eyes that conveyed pure, whole fury and rage. Searing hatred. It _knew_ them.

“Oh no.” Aster murmured, from beside her.

“What is it?” Rose asked, unable to look away.

“This prime specimen, the first of my captains. My…Commandant, shall we say. He was once a nothing. A lost, wretched specimen, who wandered into my city with nothing and signed on with my personal guard, like so many others, to make victims of any but themselves. I believe he knew you many years ago, he screamed hate and bile and your names often, during his…change.”

Something clicked in Rose’ mind.

“He had much to say of all of you.” Lucien smiled.

“Israel?” She said quietly.

Its eyes flared up, suddenly filled with a loathing of even greater intensity.

“Get them.” Lucien smirked.

“Time to go.” Aster said suddenly.

Rose jumped when he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the left. With his other hand, he wrenched a dagger from his boot and hurled it into the chest of the nearest soldier. A second stepped forward, blocking their way out of the rapidly tightening ring of soldiers.

She buried the mix of unease and sickness she’d felt on recognising the creature that had once been…Israel. With a grunt, she pulled Aster to a stop.

“What ar-” He began, turning back, urgency painted on his face.

Without bothering to explain, she crouched down, and tore the dress from the hem at her feet to the thigh of her right leg. Aster mumbled something unintelligible.

“Lily can kill me when we get out of here, I wasn’t getting anywhere fast like that.” She replied, standing again.

Two of the soldiers approached. Aster drew his sword. Rose narrowed her eyes. With a deep breath, she brought her hands forward. A great force threw most of the men ahead of them violently backward, some hit the columns with a sickening crunch, others piled into the audience, causing chaos and confusion.

One who had managed to avoid the blast was set upon by Aster. Their sword clashed. Aster parried a cut to his side and drove his fist into the soldiers face. With his right, he brought his sabre about and ran it through the reeling man’s stomach, then kicked the man out of the way.

“C’mon.” He held out his hand again.

She took it and together they bolted for one of the side doors out of the throne room. Angry shouts and the clatter of heavy footsteps followed them.

 

…

 

Walter could only watch, dumbly, as Lily tore them apart.

It was like nothing he’d ever seen. Not even her brother, as skilled as he had proved to have been was…

“Blimey…” He muttered.

It was like a dance.

She had fired twice, dropping two instantly. Then they had closed on her. He had been sure those armed with swords would have simply overwhelmed her, or at the very least those with guns would have shot her while she was distracted, but no. None of them could lay a hand on her.

They seemed so slow, so useless, in the face of her agility. As soon as they got close, she was in amongst them, ducking and diving, rolling and sliding. Shots would ring out every now and then and another of Lucien’s soldiers would drop dead. Once her own pistols were spent, she had simply holstered them and relieved the soldiers of theirs as she went, using their own weapons on their comrades.

He had taken down two that had managed to avoid the girl, but even that had tired him quickly, as he stood there, sword at his side, panting.

Derek and his men stood to one side, unsure of what to do. At least they seemed smart enough to know not to get involved.

He watched as Lily ducked a swing from one of the remaining swordsmen, then raised a pistol so that it was pointed under the man’s chin. He flinched a little as the shot rang and the man fell back, dead. Like all the rest.

And then it was quiet. A light pall of smoke and haze covered the area, around where Lily stood, breathing heavily.

“Bloody ‘ell.” One of Derek’s men gaped.

Lily looked up, as if remembering they were all there.

“You don’t know what it’s like living with those two for all these years with no way to…to…” Lily shrugged.

“Blow off steam?” Jasper offered, in a high-pitched squeak.

“Sure.” She waved a hand toward them lazily, forgetting she had a gun in it.

It went off and she dropped it with a yelp.

From the castle, more footsteps sounded, the cries of men too. It sounded like more this time.

“You need to leave.” Derek insisted.

“I already told you…” Lily gestured angrily at the castle, then stumbled.

Walter hurried forward, catching her arm and holding her up.

“You’re tired.” He observed. “You can’t take more on your own.”

“I said I can…” She held a hand to her head as she wavered again. “…dizzy.” She muttered.

Walter pulled her arm over his shoulder. He called Jasper over, who then did the same with her other arm.

“Get out of here, all o’ you.” Derek pointed toward the road back into the city. “I’ll try’n stall them.”

Walter nodded, and with Lily in tow, the three of them hurried out of the gardens and into the darkened city streets.

 

…

 

“Where’re we goin’?” Aster growled.

He paused to fend off another soldier. The swords clashed and scraped loudly before her brother grabbed the man by the shoulder, hauling him into a nearby suit of armour with a crash of metal.

Rose looked around. They were in a long hallway, adorned with other armour suits, antique pieces and art. Two barred and locked doors fed onto a small balcony overlooking the city. Something about it seemed familiar.

“Lucien’s study.” She said quickly. “This is where we were brought.”

Aster looked around, then nodded slowly, as if remembering too.

Shouts echoed down the hall. More men approached, Aster swore, wrenching a second sword from the fallen soldier.

“No.” Rose ordered. “Follow me.”

He nodded and they ran on down the hall. With a shove, together they rammed the doors to Lucien’s study open and slammed them shut behind them just as the dozen or more soldiers reached them.

They stepped back as the door shook with the soldiers’ blows.

“Now what?” Aster muttered, panting.

He looked the worse for wear, now. Strands of his hair had come loose from his ponytail, covering his face. His waistcoat was open, his shirt torn and half untucked.

“We have a minute to think.” Rose replied, circling the room, mind working frantically.

Aster eyed the door worriedly. They had a moment, but they were also trapped now. He watched Rose pace, face screwed up in concentration.  Her hair was messed up now, tousled and matted. She tucked loose strands of it behind her ears irritably. She had also torn a huge slit in the side of her dress, the pale skin of her legs flashing in contrast with the blue material. He blinked, looking back to the door, trying to focus on the now.

“I’ve trapped us here.” She said suddenly, as if reading his mind.

“We’ll be fine.” He said, one eye still on the shaking door.

“You were right, I don’t know what came over me.” She’d stopped pacing, arms limp at her sides. “And to think I was going to keep _you_ out of trouble.” She laughed bitterly.

“Look.” Aster snapped. “If you hadn’t, you c’n be damn sure I would’ve gone for the bastard.”

“I’m supposed to look after you two.” Rose shrugged, lamely, glancing at the door too.

She watched as Aster tore his gaze from the rattling entrance and stepped toward her. Against all expectations, he placed his hands on her bare shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

“Not your fault.” He murmured into her ear, echoing her own words earlier. She slipped her arms around his shoulders, returning the hug.

“I just…why this damn place again?” She said quietly, burying her head in his shoulder. “I hope Lily and the others got away.”

She felt Aster tense suddenly. He pulled away, looking at her with an odd, searching expression.

“Got an idea.”

He let go of her gently and stepped past, toward the huge, intricate window they had fallen through as children. Rose tried to ignore the welling disappointment she felt once he’d let go and followed his gaze.

He turned around, once he was on the platform Lucien had directed them to as children, and gestured to the window. Something connected in her mind when she realised what he was thinking.

“No.”

“We survived it once.”

“No. No. Just no. It’s ridiculous.”

“Out there.” He pointed toward the window, insistently. “Out there a ways, is the river. There’s a few streets, and the river beyond.”

“What are we supposed to do? Jump? We’ll never make it!” Rose yelled.

“Not without…” He trailed off, eyes searching the room for something. “…that.” He hurried across the room, to the fixture that held the rope with held up the chandelier in the centre of the ceiling.

Rose moved to the side of the room as he lowered it slowly. She began to see what he was thinking. And it was insane.

The door shook more violently.

Insane, but preferable to waiting to die.

As the chandelier hit the floor, she rushed forward and began untying it. Once it was loose, Aster began pulling it and coiling it around his arm.

“We just need something to…” He murmured, looking around.

“Luciens’ desk.” She pointed.

The huge, old desk was a massive construction, practically fixed to the floor. Together, they began tying it to one of the thick legs.

The door suddenly smashed open. Soldiers charged through. Behind them Rose caught the flash of a black coat. That sick feeling churned once again in the pit of her stomach.

One of the men came close and Aster rammed the hilt of his sword into his face. As he fell backward, Rose saw his pistol, she grabbed it quickly and stepped back toward the window with her brother.

“Hold this.” She thrust the pistol into his hands while he hurriedly fed out as much of the rope as he could.

She turned to the encroaching soldiers and glared. Rose held her hands out before her and yelled. Fire erupted from the ground in a wave and surged forward, engulfing the men. Many ran back in time, others were caught in it and screamed as they fled backwards.

“Crikey.” Aster muttered.

He was looking at her with a strange mix of surprise and admiration. Despite their situation, she flashed a smile.

“Practice.” She shrugged.

The fires were already dying down.

“Okay, ready?” She said, pressing up against him and wrapping an arm around his shoulders, trying not to show how terrified she was.

He looked at her, then the fires, then the window.

“I…don’t know.” He said, weakly. “I...um…” He frowned, unable to look at her.

She couldn’t remember seeing him so unsure, or afraid. Whether it was for himself, for Lily, for her, or for all of them, she wasn’t sure.

“Hey.” She raised a hand to his cheek, forcing him to look at her. “I trust you.”

His frown softened slightly and his hand found its way around her waist. Over by the door, the soldiers were gathering again as the fires died. She met Aster’s eyes again and on the spur, leaned forward and kissed him quickly on the lips.

Neither of them said anything, but he tightened his hold on her and wrapped the rope around his arm. Rose took the pistol back and raised it, aiming at the window.

The soldiers surged forward. The Commandant followed slowly behind them. Rose fired the pistol. The window exploded. They both jumped into the yawning abyss.

There was a moment, a moment of quiet, and cold, where nothing happened. It seemed to stretch and stretch until…

The wind picked up, the rope stretched taut. Aster swore and grunted as they came to a shuddering halt and then the icy cold air rushed through them as they swung under the protruding architecture of the castle study, around the thin column holding it up. Her heart was in her mouth as the sailed upward, clutching onto one another. Then they slowed.

The cold air tore through them as they began to swing back again, out over the steepled roofs and crooked old streets of Bowerstone, until there, beyond, was the great, cold, black waters of the river.

“Now!” Somebody yelled. It might have been her, or Aster. It was so cold, and the wind so strong, she couldn’t even tell.

She thought she screamed when Aster let go. The momentum carried them out. If her heart had been in her mouth, it was now on the verge of being hurled up. The streets below were gone, only dark, impenetrable water remained. They had come apart at some point, but Aster’s hand was still clutching hers as they plummeted.

With the last of her focus, she managed to hit the surface of the water with a wave of force, causing their rapid descent to slow somewhat and the waters to explode in a fountain beneath them.

And then they crashed into the water.


	8. Rude Awakenings

_Lily felt the sword blow coming at her, she dove to the right-_

-and promptly rolled off the bed and onto the floor with a crash. The cold, hard, wooden floor.

She rubbed her head with a groan, hearing footsteps approaching as she tried and failed to get up, settling instead for lying face down.

“Are you alright?” Walter asked, placing a hand gently on her shoulder.

“’m good.” She grunted, then jumped at his cold touch. It occurred to her she was freezing.  Everywhere. In some very personal places.

She opened one eye hesitantly, ignoring the spike of pain in her skull as light semi-blinded her, confirming some things.

“I’m naked.” She observed, feeling oddly light-headed.

With some effort, she turned her head to her side, noticing Walter was resolutely trying not to look at her and flailing to grasp the blanket she’d tossed off during her sleep.

“Yes.” He replied, after an awkward pause. He then awkwardly passed her the blanket, which she took and pulled over herself.

“I’m sure there’s a completely logical series of events that led up t’ this moment.”

“…uh…well…”

“Why the fuck am I naked.”

“Maybe I’d better-” He gestured weakly at the door, withering under her glare.

“Help me up you idiot.” She held a hand out.

He took her hand and helped her up as gently as he could. She was little irked by his tentative nature, but she supposed that was mostly her fault. Eventually, they succeeded in getting her back into the bed, sat back against the headboard. Walter seated himself on the side of the bed, carefully avoiding her legs.

“Never been so tired. Must be how Rose felt the other day.” She held a hand to her forehead, willing everything to stop spinning. “Why am I…” She gestured to herself, insistently.

“We got out of there as fast as we could, last night. More of them were comin’ and you were out ‘f it. Me and Jasper lost them in the city streets and eventually managed to drag you back here, but you were out like a light by that time.” He swallowed sheepishly. “…and you were a mess. Covered in blood and dirt and cut up and…”

“…and you…?” Lily glowered a little.

“No.” He objected, quickly, raising his hands. “Jasper did.”

Lily blinked.

“And that makes me feel all better.” She replied, sarcastically.

“Well…Jasper is…well…he isn’t, I should say…” Walter looked back to the bedroom door briefly,  then continued in a lower voice. “He isn’t…with girls, you know?” He gestured vaguely, looking flustered.

“Jasper isn’t…?” She repeated, then realised what he was driving at. “…oh. Ohhhh. Er…right. Well. I guess you’re off the hook. For now.” She have him a last scowl for good measure.

“You were incredible.” Walter said suddenly. A heavy silence fell on the room as they stared at each other for a second. He cleared his throat, itching his moustache idly. “Are…all of you like that?”

“Think so.” Lily replied, thinking back to Aster defeating Thag, Rose dealing with the troll and now herself  single-handedly battling over a dozen men at once. It made her head hurt just thinking about it, and then there was the hollow feeling in her stomach as the weight of her actions began to sink in. “Killed them all, didn’t I?”

“I took on my share.” He tried to smile a little, but seemed to see she wasn’t bragging. “Sorry.”

“I’ve killed before.” Lily continued, staring at her feet. “Not like that though.”

“They were going to kill us.” Walter shrugged helplessly. “You saved all of us.”

“All of us.” She laughed, bitterly. “Then where the hell are my brother and sister?”

Walter frowned, fiddling with his hands.

“I don’t know.” He replied, after a pause. “When I left you with Jasper this morning, I went looking around as close to the castle as I could, see if I could hear anything about what happened last night. None of the guards know, and I couldn’t track down the captain you knew.”

“Derek.” She added, then frowned. “Wait, this morning? How long have I been out?”

“Most th’ day.”

“Damn.”

Walter nodded.

“All I heard were rumours flying around about trouble at the ball last night, how a few renegades had tried to assassinate Lucien.”

“That son of a-” Lily growled, sitting forward. Her body rebelled, causing her to grunt and sit back again. “Nothing then.” She sighed.

“…maybe not.” Walter added.

Lily looked at him questioningly.

“Well,” He continued, rubbing his head thoughtfully. “, I can’t see any reason Lucien wouldn’t be proudly circulating the news of his would be “assassins” capture or executions, can you?”

Through the muddled haze of her tired mind, Lily found her companion to be making a certain kind of sense.

“We need t’ find them.”

“We need to be careful. Lucien’s soldiers aren’t patrolling the streets or anything. Not yet anyway.” Walter raised a hand, discouraging her from trying to move again. “But he has plenty of guards and less…reputable sorts in his pocket out there on the lookout. And you need to rest.”

“Bugger that.” She waved a hand in the direction of the door and flung aside the bedsheets. “Get me some clothes. We’re goin’ out.”

Before either of them could go anywhere, Jasper appeared in the doorway.

After a moments confusion and some embarrassed mumbles as Lily covered herself again, Walter’s friend managed to recompose himself.

“I just came in to let you know someone is asking for you, Lily. She says she’s found your-…oh dear.” Jasper whined again as Lily jumped to her feet, tossing the sheets aside again.

Walter hurried to his feet too, hurrying after the girl when Jasper remembered the other thing he’d meant to tell them.

“Wait!” He turned after the others. “That’s not all!”

…

 

_Last night_

Rose broke the surface of the freezing river with a gasp, sucking in a lungful of air and fighting to stay afloat. Her limbs couldn’t seem to agree whether to scream in agony or shut down in the cold. She tried to wipe her soaking hair out of her eyes as she looked around furtively for her brother. He had been right beside her.

“Aster!” She called.

Nobody was around. The houses either side of the river looked dilapidated and empty, devoid of any light.

“Aster!” She called again, struggling to tread water with the weight of her soaking clothes.

The thought occurred suddenly that Aster had a sword strapped to his belt.

“ _Shit, shit, shit._ ” She hissed.

The water looked dark and uninviting, to say the least. Rose gulped, counted to three and took another lungful of air, before diving forward, beneath the surface.

It wasn’t as dark as she had imagined, as she looked around quickly. Beneath the choppy waters, the moon bathed the water in a kind of glow, semi-illuminating the gloom. But she couldn’t see any sign of-

Something glinted briefly when a cloud passed over the moon, beneath her. A buckle maybe.

Drawing on the last reserves of her strength, and trying to ignore the fact she felt like her lungs were shattering, she pulled downward, grasping in the direction, hoping that she had been right.

She was so relieved when her hand found a floating wrist she accidentally let out a breath, filling her vision with bubbles. Frantically, she fought to control her breathing again and heaved upward with all she had, hauling Aster’s unconscious form upward. She hooked one arm around his chest and swam, heart pounding in her chest. She couldn’t even feel parts of her body anymore. She couldn’t…

Her head broke the water for the second time, and even more gratefully than the first, she breathed deep, fighting the urge to throw up whatever was left in her stomach. Ignoring the parts of her body screaming for relief, she pulled her brothers’ limp arm over her shoulder and half-swam half-drifted toward the nearest bank.

She flailed for the muddy bank, dragging herself and Aster out. It was a crushingly slow and painful process.

“When…nngghh…did you get so…heavy…” She grunted through gritted teeth.

Once she’d crawled her way out of the damp mud and onto some slightly less damp but no less muddy dirt she finally stopped, rolling Aster onto his stomach and pulled herself onto her knees.

“C’mon now.” She growled.

She wanted to sleep.

Rose raised her fist and slammed it into his back.

She wanted to be dry.

Rose raised her fist and hit him again.

She wanted him to wake up.

Rose lifted his arms backward. Nothing happened.

She wanted him to tell her to stop worrying.

Rose struck his back again.

She didn’t want him to leav-

He started coughing water.

She wanted to cry.

Instead, she placed her palms on his back and pushed down firmly. He coughed again.

“Please.”

Once more, she raised his arms gently. This time, he broke out into a fit of coughing, followed by a rasped bout of swearing.

“…fuck…” He groaned, hands digging into the earth in an attempt to lift himself.

Unable to hold back any longer, she pulled him up, onto his back and into her lap, wrapping her arms around his body as if he might disappear at any moment.

“Nnnnrrrwwhaaat?” He grumbled.

“You’re alive.” She breathed, not caring how stupid it sounded.

“Course ‘m.” He mumbled in mock-offense, but his hand gripped her arm reassuringly. “Where ‘r we?”

“Somewhere along the river, the market is that way.”

She felt him nod.

“You saved me.”

“Idiot.” She murmured, swatting the top of his head, pulled him closer and kissed the top of his head, softly. “Like there was another choice.” She whispered into his damp hair.

“I might’ve let me die.” He chuckled, then started coughing.

Aster expected her to hit him again, but he felt her hold him a little tighter instead. Not time for jokes then, he mused, guiltily.

“Sorry.” He said, quietly.

“S’okay.” She replied, nuzzling the side of his head.

If they hadn’t just escaped from a castle full of people probably hunting them down right now, by jumping out of a tower over half the city and into a freezing river in the dead of night, where he’d nearly drowned, saved only by a sister who loved and cared for him far more than he deserved, soaked through and shivering, covered in blood, mud and wounds, he thought he’d probably be content enough to sit here in her arms indefinitely.

He felt her shiver violently, when a strong wind came on. It chilled him right through, the sodden tatters of his shirt doing little to stave off the cold. And Rose’ attire, as far as he could tell, was in even worse shape.

“Time t’ move.”

“You shouldn’t.”

“You’re freezing.” He struggled into a sitting position. “And to be honest, so’m I.”

“I’m okay.” She argued. But seemed to realise how pointless it was as she wrapped her arms around herself, rubbing her upper arms.

“I’m gettin’ you home.”

With considerable effort, Aster managed to get to his feet, resting his hands on his knees from the strain. He watched as she stood, not quite as shakily as he.

“Come on, hero.” Rose hooked an arm under his and pulled one of his arms over her shoulder.

“I still get the credit.” He said, as they struggled up the bank together.

“Course.” She laughed. “For saving the fairly bedraggled damsel that looks like she lost a fight with a hedge, and bathes in mud. Not much of a catch.” She winced, thumbing a tangled lock of dripping hair.

“Still the prettiest half-drowned, mud-bathed, hedge-victim.” He felt himself grinning sidelong at her.

“Comin’ from you, I’ll take that as a compliment.” She smiled back slightly, making him feel a little better. “Lily’s gonna kill us though.” Rose sighed as they passed between two empty houses and onto a deserted street.

“Or hug us.” He added. “Not sure which is worse.”

She elbowed him in the ribs, causing him to stumble, causing her to stumble in turn, followed by a confused series of hurried apologies as they struggled to regain their footing, clinging onto each other for support.

“Won’t do that again.”

“Good.” Aster agreed.

Half an hour later they were still making slow progress, and no closer to the market it seemed. Both of them were shivering with the cold by now, but Aster seemed worse for wear, stumbling more and more often.

Rose shot him a look every now and then, increasingly worried. If he fell asleep or collapsed, she didn’t think she’d be able to get them back alone. Adding to that her constant fear of turning the next corner and finding themselves face to face with Lucien’s soldiers and…that _thing_ that used to be Israel, she was about ready to cave in on herself too.

She paused momentarily, leaning one hand against a wall, tugging her brother’s arm around her shoulders tighter as she checked the next corner, only to find it was as empty as the last. Then she saw it, a dim glow emanating from a house halfway down the street.

Rose made a snap decision. If she’d had a coin she might have flipped it. They weren’t going to make it back now, not like this. She’d have to take the chance.

With what was left of her will, she dragged her barely-conscious brother across to the house and slumped against the doorframe. She raised a hand and thumped on the door three times, hoping that someone would-

The door cracked open cautiously, revealing the kindly, if apprehensive face of a blonde woman, about her age, maybe. As she looked the two of them over, her expression became more guarded, her grip on the door tightening.

“Help.” Rose managed, before the world faded to black.

 

…

 

Rose’ eyes cracked painfully open to the screeching of a child. Her muddled, aching mind put it down to her younger siblings fighting again, then the thoughts dropped away with the last vestiges of her heavy, dreamless sleep and she remembered such things were simply the lingering memories of years ago.

She found herself looking up at a wooden ceiling, in considerable disrepair. The bed she found herself in was itself quite poor, not that she was complaining. She’d slept like a log since…

Some of the events of the night before were clouded, but that creature, that thing and its eyes were seared in her mind. It’s eyes burning into hers, she could feel them still. What was worse, to her, was that despite the entirely outwardly unfamiliar appearance of…Israel, his eyes had…

She felt her heart involuntarily quicken, and tighten. Her blood chill slightly.

Something in that twisted horror had recognised her.  Somewhere buried under all that hate and anger, some part of the boy she once knew was still there, and still despised her. Some part of Lucien’s warped pet remembered, remembered and wanted to-

Her mind went blank when a hand gripped her arm gently, but firm and somebody beside her breathed out through their nose in a kind of half-yawn.

It had occurred to her she had felt somebody else nearby, but for some reason it hadn’t occurred to her to…

She turned her head carefully, and found herself looking into the sleeping face of her brother, half-obscured by his messy hair. Her eyes strayed down slightly, where the covers of the bed had been pushed down when he’d rolled over. His chest rose and fell softly. His bare chest.

Rose looked back at the ceiling, then down at herself, with a sudden, inevitable feeling and a prickling sensation on her cheeks.

She was sure there was a perfectly reasonable explanation for their current situation. It just so happened that she didn’t know what it was right now.

Aster’s hand moved higher up her arm, and he started thumbing her skin. She was sure he had no idea what he was doing. She should probably get up before he woke up. The prospect of the conversation that might follow was…well…

She didn’t move though. She continued to watch him sleep, while he gently massaged her shoulder. Despite everything, the nature of what they were doing, aware or no, the events of the night before, the fact they hadn’t heard from Lily, being in a stranger’s home, she couldn’t remember feeling so…at ease. Something about her brother made her feel…well, made her feel. But in a way she wasn’t accustomed to, wasn’t sure of.

In the room beyond the child yelled again and she jumped a little. Aster shifted and in his sleep, letting go of her arm and rolling onto his back again. Something in her mind clicked and she jumped into action. With as much care as possible, she slipped out of the bed without waking Aster and wrapped herself in a blanket left folded by the bed.

With a last look back at his sleeping form, and feeling more confused than ever, she crept from the bedroom and into the hall. The house must have been a small one, because it fed directly onto the stairs which led to the front door and branched off into what she assumed was a living room of some kind.

Quietly, she padded down the stairs toward the sound of activity below. Rose wasn’t sure to expect, after last night. She remembered the woman opening the door, and clearly she had been kind enough to set her and her brother up in her only bed, but still, she wasn’t sure what to expect.

If life had taught her anything, it was to be cautious of kindness from strangers.

She paused at the doorframe, just short of stepping into view. Beyond, there was the sound of a child gurgling, happier than before, and a woman cooing and making noises, probably trying to appease her ward.

“You can come in.”

Rose stepped into the dim-lit room, the shutters splitting the late afternoon sun, only just brightening the poorly furnished surroundings. She felt a stab of guilt, briefly looking the place over, at having put out somebody with so little to spare.

The woman looked up from the table and their eyes met, each knowing they were sizing the other up. She was holding a child, curled in her arms, at a shaky looking old table with several chairs around it.

She looked about Rose’ age, perhaps a little older, with a mop of dirty-blonde hair beneath a bandana tying it back, out of her eyes, though strands of it had come loose. Her skin was a bit pale, and her blue eyes looked very tired. She wore a dark brown dress with scruffy grey sleeves rolled up to her elbows that looked like it had seen better days…maybe.

And then right away she felt guilty for judging the woman who’d saved them.

“So, I suppose you’re hungry?” The woman indicated several bowls of something that looked like porridge with her head.

Rose thought it looked vile, and the look on the woman’s face said she thought the same. On the other hand…  
  
She sat down across from the woman, struggling to keep the blanket wrapped around her.

“Your clothes were…uh…a lost cause. Sorry.” She shrugged sympathetically. “Your friend’s, too.”

“He’s my brother.” Rose stated, after a pause.

“Oh.” The girl replied, nodding slowly. “Oh. I didn’t…” She trailed off, focusing on the infant in her arms.

“It’s alright.” Rose tried not to grimace as she swallowed a mouthful of the stuff in the bowl.

“You would have both caught a fever or pneumonia or something if I hadn’t…I mean you were both soaking and shivering so much, I thought…I had to do something.”

“My name is Rose. My brother is called Aster.” Rose tried to smile reassuringly. “And…I should be thanking you really, you probably saved both our lives.”

“Alex.” The girl managed a slight smile in return. “And it was nothing. I couldn’t very well turn the two of you away, especially when you collapsed in my doorway.”

“Thank you, nonetheless.”

Alex shrugged.

“You were blocking the door anyway. And you made terrible draft-excluders.”

They held each other’s gaze for a second, before both broke out in a series of snorting laughs.

“So…and I’ll admit, I’m not sure I do want to know the answer to this, but what happened to the two of you?” Alex smile had turned to a soft frown. “You look like you came from a party or something, beneath all the dirt and blood and water, anyway.”

“…kinda.” Rose replied, guardedly. She eyed Alex’s child warily. “I don’t want to seem ungrateful, but you might be right, not wanting to know.”

Alex nodded understandingly.

“In fact, the sooner we can be gone, the safer for you.”

“Absolutely not.” Alex shook her head. “You’re in no state to go traipsing about, and your brother certainly isn’t.”

“It’s too dangerous.”

“Letting you leave in your condition would be, yes. Look at you, you’re still shaking. And you can’t even sit up straight.”

Rose made a concerted effort to stop swaying, but her head rebelled.

“We need to find our sister. It’s important.” Rose argued.

“Another one?” Alex chuckled. “Is she as stubborn as you?”

“Worse.” Rose grinned, weakly.

Alex frowned and looked out the shuttered windows, lost in thought. Rose played with the frayed edges of the blanket in an effort to distract herself.

Truly, she didn’t know whether they were safe. Lucien could have people looking for them for all she knew, maybe they were already near. And she didn’t want to see her host or her child hurt because of them.

“I’m grateful for your concern,” She tried again. “, truthfully, you aren’t what we’ve come to expect from strangers in the past, but-”

“I’m not sure why,” Alex interrupted, looking back at her. “, but for some reason, I trust you.”

“…er…?” Rose mumbled, caught off-guard.

“I’ll find your sister.” Alex said, seemingly having made her mind up. “If…you can…uh…” She looked down at the child she was holding.

Rose finally caught her meaning and her eyes widened. She couldn’t be serious.

“N-no, really, you can’t be…I mean you don’t even know us. I mean I can’t….you shouldn’t…why?” Rose rambled, hands raised defensively.

Alex got to her feet and crossed toward her, holding out the baby, swaddled in blankets. Rose only stared, paralysed.

“Go on.”

“You can’t be serious.” Rose objected, one last time. “I could be…anybody.”

“Are you?”

Rose mulled the question over. Alex clearly wasn’t going to be budged.

“No. I suppose not.”

“Good.” Alex held out the child again. “I don’t know who is looking for you, but the last place they’ll ever look is here.”

Rose took the baby with what she knew was an insane degree of care, terrified she was going to break it in her hands, or that it might suddenly burst into flames.

Given her powers, she suddenly found that a horrifying plausibility.

“What is…er…” She managed, cradling the baby in her lap, peering at it curiously.

“Her.” Alex interjected.

“Her…er…name?” She looked down at the baby. She was so small, almost swallowed by the blankets around him. Her heart was doing flip-flops as something inside her seemed to go “twang” and she seemed to be full of care and concern for the tiny thing in her arms.

She found herself wishing she had another pair of arms while she tried to keep herself covered at the same time.

“I…haven’t given her a name yet.” Alex answered, haltingly.

“What does her fa-” Rose began before she could stop herself. “Ah…uh…shit.” She made a strangled sound at the back of her throat.

“It’s okay.” Alex stood between the table and the door, running her hands down her skirt idly. “He…passed on, almost a year ago. We never married.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It was my fault.” She said quietly. Then her face cleared and she looked up, suddenly full of purpose. “Where am I going then?”

“Um…before that,” Rose struggled to hold the blanket up while holding the baby. “, I don’t suppose you’ve got any spare clothes…at all?”

 

…

 

Aster stumbled down the old stairway, rubbing his sore head. He was tired, sore all over, felt like his skull was going to crack and felt like he hadn’t eaten all day.

Considering it had looked like late afternoon when he’d glanced out the window as he crawled out of the unfamiliar bed in the unfamiliar house, with a series of painful recollections of the night before.

The fire in Lucien’s study. Rose kissing him. Leaping out the window. The fall. The water. Nearly drowning. The cold. The dark. Rose calling his name. Rose saving his life. Rose dragging him through the streets.

Rose kissing him like that was surprisingly clear in his mind.

The shirt and trousers he’d found left folded on the bed were too big for him, and itched a bit. But it was better than wandering around in the same state he’d woken up. He hoped Rose could fill in some of the details because he didn’t like the perpetually confused state of mind he was in.

The last thing he was expecting, which was impressive given the events of the last twenty hours or so, was the sight of Rose sitting in an old chair, wearing a similarly faded old shirt and breeches, cooing and making soothing noises and cradling a baby in her arms.

“Morning.” He managed, unable to think of anything else to say.

Rose looked up and smiled when she saw him, relief evident in her expression. Obviously he’d been in a worse state last night than he thought.

“Afternoon.” She corrected

“That a baby?”

“It is.”

“Good. Thought I was goin’ peculiar.”

“Pull up a chair. You must be hungry.” She inclined her head toward the bowls on the table, watching as he shambled over lazily and sat down. Though she didn’t say anything, Aster figured she was probably still worrying about him.

“So,” He prodded the contents of a bowl, swallowing a mouthful without complaint. “, I remember…bits.” He left the comment hanging.

“Busy night” She replied, keeping her gaze fixed on the child.

Aster mulled over the contents of the bowl a bit, not sure what his sister was thinking. He didn’t want to say the wrong thing, it felt like a bad time be his usual self.

“You saved my life.”

“Like I had another choice.” She said, quietly. He remembered her saying the same thing when he’d woken up on the shore of the river.

“I didn’t mean-…uh…” He fumbled to explain himself. “I mean…we’d be dead, if you hadn’t…if you couldn’t get us out of…I mean-”

“I get it, little sparrow.” She flashed him a little smile.

“I’m just trying to say thank you.” The words came out quickly, he chided himself for sounding like it had been a chore to say. He sighed. “I’m glad it was you who was with me.” Aster stirred the porridge, staring at it fixedly.

“So am I.” Rose replied, after a pause. “And vice versa.”

Aster wasn’t sure what to say next. From nowhere, the memory of her kissing him returned.

“Before we jumped out of the window in the tower…”

He was surprised when she turned quickly toward him, her expression totally unfamiliar for a moment, before she suddenly laughed a little and it shifted into what he thought was a forced grin.

“Had t’ think of some way to get you to leap to almost certain doom. The threat of hugs from your big sister used to be a useful tool when you were growing up.”

He wasn’t sure what to make of it all even more now, but the last thing he wanted to do was make things uncomfortable between them, not when they were just grateful to be alive.

“Must be somethin’ to that. Think I’d rather jump out a window than do it again.” He grinned back.

“Likewise.” She retorted.

The room fell quiet for a few minutes after that, but there was no tension, leaving him to collect his thoughts a little.

“How are you feeling?” She asked, suddenly.

“Better.” He noticed she didn’t look like she entirely believed him. “Really. ‘m fine.”

Rose finally nodded a little, seemingly mollified. But he could never be sure, with her.

“What about our…host then? I assume that’s their baby?”

“You think I just found a baby lying around?” Rose chuckled, looking sideways at him with a wide grin.

“I…” For some reason the motion threw him off balance, as she smiled over at him, holding the baby against her chest, hair tumbling over one shoulder and shining a little in the shuttered light of the afternoon sun, he completely lost his train of thought.

“Aster?” Her expression shifted into concern, slightly. “You sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah.” He replied, blinking. “Just tired still.”

“Her mother’s called Alex.” Rose nodded toward the baby. “She took us in last night, put us up in her own bed. She probably saved our lives.”

“Nice of her, where is she?” He took one last mouthful of the foul stuff in the bowl before giving up and pushing it away. As he swallowed something clicked into place in his head. “Wait, bed?”

“Did you see a second anywhere?” She shrugged, looking out the window.

And all of a sudden there was tension. The air was so thick with it Aster wasn’t sure he could have cut it with a sword.

He was glad she was looking away because he couldn’t look at her either, not when he remembered the vestiges of that dream he’d had.

“We were both unconscious, and wet and freezing. She had to…” Rose began.

“Yeah.”

“If she hadn’t, we might have caught a fever or…something.”

“Yeah.” He replied again, for lack of anything else to add.

“Saved our lives.”

“True.”

He glanced over at her just as she was doing the same and they shared a look.

He tensed a little as Rose opened her mouth to say something when they both heard the front door of the house open and footsteps clatter in the short hall outside the room. Lily burst into the room, smiling wide and before they could do or say anything, they were subjected to a round of hugs and explanations that went on for some minutes as everybody established that everybody was in fact, still alive, and quite happy to be so.

Once Alex had relieved Rose of the baby, Lily pulled the two of them into a last hug, together, stopping just short of suffocating them.

“I’m so glad you’re both alright.”

“Think that goes for all of us.” Rose managed, rubbing her sister’s back slowly.

“Mm.” Aster nodded, trapped against his twin’s shoulder.

Behind Lily, Rose saw Jasper, Walter and Alex standing somewhat awkwardly to the side. She managed a small wave with her free hand, mouthing a “thank you” to all of them.

Aster found he was grateful Lily had appeared when he had, unsure of what to make of Rose and himself right now. He needed some time to think.

“Oh.” Lily pulled back, looking to and from the both of them. “You won’t believe what Jasper found out earlier. About Lucien.”

He looked past his sister to Walter and Jasper. The former nodded emphatically while the latter looked as ready to run out the door as he always seemed to.

Inwardly, Aster groaned. It didn’t look like there was going to be any time to spare.


	9. Settling Accounts

“I can’t believe it.” Rose mumbled, as she and Lily walked right up to the castle doors.

Fairfax Gardens were mostly deserted but for the odd well-dressed couple taking a walk, a small crowd gathered out of curiousity being held back by some puzzled guardsmen and a strange woman on the far side of the gardens, on her own, digging.

“Jasper was right. Nobody home.” Lily stepped up to the door and gave it a series of hard knocks for good measure. “

They heard the impacts echoing through the empty halls within. To Rose, it was almost haunting, considering how they had bustled with life and activity the night before.

“Blimey, sis, what did you and Aster do to ‘em?” Lily chuckled, but stopped when she saw how troubled Rose looked. “…er…where is he anyway? Thought he’d want to be here too.”

“Aster?” Rose shrugged. “Said something about going to see Alex…or something.” She replied, unusually reticent.

“The one who put you up for the night? Why?”

“Don’t know. Maybe he wanted to thank her.” Lily watched her older sister curiously. She was behaving a little odd, even for them. “Maybe he just wanted some space. Anyway, doesn’t look like there’s any other way in.” Rose gestured vaguely toward the towering edifice.

“Doors’re barred, looks like.” Lily added, after giving them a shove, though out of the corner of her eye she glanced at her older sister once more. Something was off about the way she’d just changed the topic, but she decided not to press it now. “Where d’you suppose everybody went?”

“Somethin’ we’ve been tryin’ t’ figure out for ourselves, ladies.”

The two spun around, finding themselves face to face with Derek and two of his men. His arms were crossed against his great chest and he was peering down at the two with a degree of scrutiny.

“…hi Derek.” Lily smiled weakly.

“Hello. As y’ can see, we’re at a bit of a loose end. Our employer seems to’ve disappeared. It’s a bit up in th’air as t’ whether our jobs still exist anymore right now.” Derek sighed. “I must say, seein’ you dismantle Lucien’s soldier boys was unexpected. Were you always that proficient with firearms?”

“Thought it was bloody brilliant.” One of the guards leaned over to the second, who nodded, sniggering behind his hand.

“Alright you two.” Derek interrupted them with a scowl, then turned back to the siblings and cleared his throat. “Yes. It was bloody impressive.”

Rose opened her mouth to comment but wasn’t sure how to react to that, while Lily merely snort-laughed.

“My sister was defending herself. Those soldiers were trying to kill us.” Rose insisted, finally managing to rally herself.

“Got no idea who those soldiers were.  Some of ‘em looked like they might’ve been in Lord Lucien’s “special” guard.” The old guard frowned a little. “Heard a lot a’ stories about them. Bad stuff. And those armed bastards didn’t seem t’ care who got hurt gettin’ t’ you and your friends last night, includin’ my men, so I’m not sorry y’ stopped ‘em.”

“They’re part of Lucien’s private army. He said he’d been building it in secret for years.” Rose put in, as Lily nodded in agreement.

Derek turned to her, curiously.

“So, what did you and y’ brother get up to in there last night?” Derek nodded toward the castle. “Don’t suppose it had anything t’ do with the fact that everybody seems to ‘ave vanished?”

“Well…” Rose thought back to Lucien’s attempt to trap them, and their running battle through the castle halls, culminating in their hasty exit through the window of Lucien’s study. “…maybe?”

“It’s possible we put ‘im off balance.” Lily stated, brows furrowed in thought. “Maybe he wasn’t expectin’ us so soon. Maybe you and Aster turnin’ up and carving up his men pushed him to act.”

“You think he’s gone to the Spire to get away from us?”

“Maybe.”

“And what about all the guests?” Rose wondered. “Did any of them leave?”

“Wait, wait, I am extremely lost.” Derek interjected, helplessly.

Rose and Lily shared a sympathetic look.

“That’s an interesting story.” Rose winced.

“An’ it only leads into’n even longer, an’ arguably more interestin’ story.” Lily nodded, agreeing.

“Well,” Derek took off his hat and gestured back down the stairs toward the gardens. “, it’s a good thing I’ve not got anywhere to be anymore, isn’t it?”

 

…

 

Aster wandered slowly through the quiet streets. It seemed this part of the city was always quiet. He had to admit, unlike his first reaction to returning to Bowerstone, a month or so back, he was finding that the city could still surprise him. There were parts of the place he’d never been, even as a kid.

Alex’s home was on the outer fringes, within sight of the city walls, about a half-hour’s walk from the market. There were few shops, the odd warehouse along the river, but it was mostly a seemingly endless sea of houses.

A day had passed, since they’d found one another again. At Walter’s suggestion, despite Jasper’s claim that the castle was abandoned, and Lucien along with all his soldiers, staff and the guests, were gone, they had taken a day to lay low and recover.

Initially, he had been against it. But a day’s rest had left him feeling reinvigorated, and he had to admit it felt good being back in his own clothes, with his own weapons.

He had foregone his brown longcoat today because of the heat, settling for a dark blue, short-sleeved top and a simple pair of brown trousers and boots. He removed the battered old tricorne from his head and mopped his brow, before placing it back on his head.

Truthfully, he wasn’t sure what he intended to do. They’d all left Alex’s home in a hurry, unsure of how much danger they might have been in, but even with all that going on, he’d felt the niggling need to do something for the woman, for saving them. Even if it was just to walk all the way out here to thank her.

He’d seen the way she lived, on top of raising a child alone, and something in him had switched. He wanted to do something to help. If she even wanted it.

He turned the last corner onto a street near-identical to the last. He came to a stop about halfway, and knocked on the door of a house that looked like all the others. Old, slanting, weather-worn and in a bizarrely uniform state of disrepair.

The door opened a little and he found his eyes met a more cautious pair belonging to a woman holding a baby.

“Oh. It’s you.” She said, opening the door the rest of the way. “Uh…can I help you?”

“Aster.” He said, mentally despairing at himself because he was already out of his depth.

“Yeah, your sister said.” She smiled kindly. “You look a lot better. A lot. Heal fast, don’t you?” She tilted her head slightly, peering at him curiously. Dirty blonde strands of hair fell across her face from beneath the bandana she’d tried to tie her hair back with.

“Somethin’ like that.” He fingered the hilt of his sword nervously, then noticed her eyes stray down to it, and his other sword. And the daggers in his boots. And the two on his belt. He forced himself to stop. “Sorry, nervous habit.” He apologised quickly.

“Expecting trouble?” She stepped back a little.

“Not from you.” He said. Then realised how that sounded and grimaced. “I mean y’ might have seen the state we were in the other night. I didn’t mean-” He rambled, embarrassed.

“Well I reckon I could give you a run for your money if you really want, but…” She chuckled, seeming more at ease. “But really, what brought you out here?”

“I…ah…wanted t’ thank you for saving us.” He fixed his gaze on a patch of doorframe. “I know we shot out pretty quick and I felt like I should…say something.”

“Oh.” She replied, patiently. “Well, consider me thanked.”

Aster blinked, finding himself stuck again.

“I wanted to do something for you.” He stuck his hand under his belt , retrieved a small pouch of gold and held it out.

“That’s not necessary.” She shook her head. “Couldn’t just let the two of you die, could I?”

“Not very good at this.” He found himself admitting. “Just wondered if there was anything I could to do help.”

“I think you’re doing okay.” She grinned, adjusting her hold on the child. “I appreciate the gesture, but I can’t take your money.”

“Okay.” He replied, feeling like he’d fouled up somewhere. “Maybe I should-” He gestured behind him, making to leave.

“Would you like to come in for some tea?” She stood to one side. “If you’re still offering, I’m sure I can find you something to do around here. How are you at chopping wood?”

“I can do that.” Aster replied, glad to finally find something he understood. “Pretty good at repairs and stuff too.” He added, stepping inside.

 

…

 

Theresa sat quietly, in the dark of the caravan. The future unfolded before her, a yawning abyss of shifting fog and mist. It was not clear, not clear at all. Here and there little threads stretched, unfurled, got tangled and unravelled, half-obscured by the ever-changing state of things.

The future she had once seen so clearly, despite her blindness, was not entirely visible anymore. She could not even tell if it was the same as it had once been. At one time, this might have frustrated or angered her, but now, after all these years, she was simply…intrigued.

The path was different, but perhaps the end result would be the same. Perhaps it wouldn’t, who knew?

After all these years, Theresa found herself oddly amused that she could still be surprised.

 

…

 

A week later, Lily and the others had gathered at the small northern gate in Old Town.

It had been a week of rest, recuperation and resupply as she and her siblings had prepared themselves for the journey north, to Oakfield, to find the first Hero Theresa had referred to. It felt like an age since they’d first arrived in the city, where it had barely been even a month.

Things had certainly changed, Lily thought, looking around. And it wasn’t just the rejuvenation of the slum she had grown up in. In the week since Lucien’s departure, along with his lackeys, the city seemed…livelier. The stifling pall that had hung over the city on their arrival seemed to have gone.

Mostly, anyway. Lily wasn’t able to completely shake the feeling they were being watched, and she suspected her brother and sister felt the same. Speaking of her brother, she mused, glancing at her companions quickly…

“Where is he now?” Rose huffed, arms crossed, voicing her own thoughts.

Aster was late. She, her older sister, Walter, Jasper and even Derek had been waiting at the old gate for a good hour or so, in the cool morning air. As the sun climbed, she could tell it was going to be another hot day, and she didn’t want to wind up hiking cross-country when it was at its hottest.

Rose had dressed for the weather at least, in a long, loose-flowing red patterned skirt that reached down to her ankles over a pair of knee-length tan leggings, with a wide belt at her waist. A loose, short-sleeved white top that hung off one shoulder under a brown leather outer-corset completed her ensemble. Her hair hung loose, slipping over her shoulders and down her back.

“Oh, you know him.” Lily sniggered, as if that explained everything, fanning herself with the floppy, wide-brimmed hat she had been wearing.

Lily herself had made the mistake of wearing a pair of tall, stiff black boots, a tight-fitting pair of brown breeches, a coarse, tight-fit shirt with the sleeves rolled and a short, weather-worn leather jacket. She was sweating already.

“So, you’re all off to Oakfield then?” Walter asked.

“That’s the plan.” Rose muttered, wryly.

“I don’t mean t’ bog down this fond farewell,” Derek cut in. “But what d’ _we_ do, exactly?”

“How do you mean?” Lily asked, still trying to fan herself.

“Lucien is gone, Lily.” Rose replied for the guard, gesturing vaguely around them. “There’s…nobody in charge. And with nobody in charge…”

“Nobody t’ pay my men.” Derek nodded, clearly troubled. “Sure, it’s peaceful now, but sooner or later there’ll be trouble. Mark m’ words. I can’t keep the guard together on promises.”

“So…take charge?” Lily grinned weakly, with a shrug.

“I might as well set fire to the city m’self!” Derek shook his head. “Right now, there’s nobody else. Th’ best thing t’ do would be t’ try n’ keep the city together until we have time to…I dunno.” He raised his hands helplessly.

“What about the castle? Lucien must have left _something_.” Rose put in.

“I locked the gates m’self. Last thing I need is to worry about curious citizenry wandering about in there stirring up trouble.” The older man appeared to look guilty. “But…uh…I…and some of the other officers…in the interest of the men, you understand?”

“Liberated the wages?” Lily chuckled.

Derek cleared his throat awkwardly. Walter was trying to suppress a grin while Rose looked on sympathetically.

“It should keep us on our feet f’r a little while, at least.” He suddenly looked concerned. “Won’t last though.”

The group fell silent, as a heavy, solemn mood fell over them.

“Thought only I looked as grim as that. What’s eating you?”

Lily looked up, along with the others, noticing for the first time Aster had suddenly arrived.

“Where the hell have you been?” Lily chided, waving a finger at her brother threateningly.

“…around.” He shrugged, in that frustratingly dismissive way.

Aster at least, looked ready for their trip, dressed simply in a white shirt and brown waistcoat, tucked into a pair of black breeches, and a pair of brown boots. As well as the usual assortment of swords, daggers and other sharp objects secreted about his person. There seemed to be more each time she saw him, Lily mused.

“Why don’t you just _say_ you were with Alex again?” Rose huffed, impatiently.

Lily turned to her sister, surprised at the uncharacteristic jab.

“What if I was?” Aster growled back. “Been helping out.”

“I bet.” Rose scoffed, crossing her arms.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Aster snarled, turning on their elder sister.

Rose shrugged, though Lily could see she was feigning disinterest, but she also noticed the action seemed to only anger their brother more.

“Don’t see what damn business it is of yours.” He growled.

“C’mon…” Lily stepped between them. One eye strayed toward Walter and the others, who were looking increasingly uncomfortable.

“You’re both my business.” Rose spun on her heel and stalked up to Aster, ignoring her.

“The hell is wrong with you?”

“Is this…pertinent?” Walter ventured, hesitantly.

“Who asked you?”  
“Who asked you?” The two of them snapped, causing Walter to recoil.

Lily had had enough.

“Alright cut it out!” She barked, shoving her siblings backward, frowning at the both of them as they refused to meet either her gaze or each other’s. “Just stow whatever…whatever _this_ is.” She made a gesture with her hands that nobody could mistake for anything but “over”.

“Mm.” Aster grumbled, but nodded.

Rose nodded too, trying to swallow the mix of bile and guilt swimming around in her gut. She shot a brief glance over at her brother, who she was surprised to see looking at her too, before both looked away awkwardly.

“Fine.” Lily sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, fighting to calm down. “Right.” She continued, trying to get her thoughts straight again. “Walter.”

“Yeah?” He looked up, visibly relieved the tension was at least mostly diffused.

Lily reached into the inner pocket of her jacket and passed over a series of papers.

“Take these. They’re…uh…a sort of list of shops and properties I…um…own.” She explained, as Walter took the battered old notes.

“You what?” Aster blurted.

“I like to keep busy?” Lily shrugged. “Besides, where do you think that gold came from?”

“How…enterprising.” Rose chuckled.

“Anyway.” Lily continued, seeing the look of confusion still on Walter’s face. “We’re not gonna be here so…I need somebody I can trust to keep an eye on everything, maybe make a few more purchases, keep me up to date on what’s happening back here…” She trailed off, as a thought occurred to her.

Lucien was gone. Bowerstone was…mostly free. And the city guard needed a salary and Derek needed to keep order. It wouldn’t be wrong would it? It would help them to know that the city was in safe hands, and Derek cared about the people and his men. He could always do with a few extra hands too. And…

“Lily?” Rose nudged her cautiously.

“That’s not very organised.” Jasper noted, peering at the papers over Walter’s shoulder. “You know, I’m rather good with numbers, I could probably have a go at setting up some kind of system for you or…”

“Derek.” Lily said suddenly, as if the rest of the conversation hadn’t happened. “How would you like to work for me?”

Derek’s face went blank for a second as he tried to follow her train of thought.

“Are you…offerin’ to bank the city guard?” He asked, in disbelief.

“Lily!” Rose grabbed her shoulders, staring at her. “Are you mad?”

“I thought it was a pretty good idea!” Lily shrugged.

Rose seemed to be struggling with the concept. Aster looked thoughtful.

“It would cert’nly help.” Derek added.

“You’re going to buy the Bowerstone Guard. Of course you are.” Rose had the palm of her hand pressed to her face.

“Think of it as…an investment?” Lily grinned weakly.

“Why stop there.” Aster said, suddenly.

“What?” Rose asked.

“Lucien’s out there, with the Spire. With his… _mutants_. With a damn army.” He crossed his arms. “There’s only three of us.”

“Five.” Walter shook his head.

“Speak for your-” Jasper balked under Walter’s glare. “…five.”

“And the three other heroes.” Lily continued.

“If they’re alive…” Rose sighed.

“Point is…” Aster waved them off. “He has an army. We don’t.”

“You suggestin’ buildin’ your own?” Derek asked, dubiously.

“You’ve got some experience.” Aster nodded at the old guard.

“I like t’ think so.”

“And so do some of your men. You can recruit more, train them. And they can train more.”

“Not sure about this.” Walter mused.

“Think Lucien will just stay away? Think he cares a damn about the people in this city anymore? You’re all just fuel for his Spire now. He’ll be back, and he’ll bring his army with him. And you c’n bet he won’t have been sittin’ on his hands. Maybe more of those mutants.” He noticed, with some sympathy, Rose flinch each time he referred to the _Commandant_. The thing that had once been Israel. “Who knows what else he can do with that Spire?”

They all fell silent, looking to and from one another.

“So we’re really doing this? While you’re away, we build an army?” Walter asked.

“What choice d’we have.” Aster replied, grim.

“…we’ll do what we can.” Derek said slowly.

“Walter has my money. He can help with the…er…finances.”

“Well then, off to war are we? Splendid. I’ll go and have a last cup of tea I think.” Jasper laughed sharply and strolled off.

“Better start off too.” Aster murmured, slinging his bag over his back, then walked off toward the old gate.

“He’s so rude.” Rose huffed. “We’ll see you all when we get back.” Rose smiled, hefting her own pack, before heading off after their brother.

“I’d best break the news t’ the men.” Derek shrugged. “Take care a’ yourself, Lily. You and y’ siblings.” He marched back toward the market, leaving just she and Walter.

“I’d better go after him.” Walter nodded in the direction Jasper had gone.

“He’ll be alright will he?”

“Yeah he’ll come ‘round.” Walter replied, with a grin. “Just not sure he, or any of us were expecting all this thrown our way this morning.”

“Story of my life.” Lily chuckled.

They fell quiet. Lily found it oddly awkward.

“I’d better…uh…” She gestured toward her receding siblings.

“Be careful.” Walter blurted, causing her to blink. “That is…all of you.”

Lily found herself smiling as the young man tried to elaborate in a rather adorable, rambling fashion.

“We will.” She replied, coming to his rescue.

In a spur-of-the-moment decision, she stepped toward Walter, ignoring his surprise and kissed him on the cheek quickly.

“…uh.” He managed.

“See you when we get back.” She waved, unable to stop grinning, as she turned and jogged after the others.

Rose was waiting by the gate, tapping her foot impatiently and Aster was…

“Where is he now?” Lily groaned.

Rose didn’t reply, but nodded across the street. Lily followed her gaze.

“Oh.” Lily managed.

Aster was stood close to Alex, who had apparently come out to see them off. She was holding her child in her arms. Neither of them could hear what they were saying from this far away, but all that seemed a little irrelevant when it looked like the two were about to-

“Aster!” Rose called, suddenly. “We need to go.”

Aster and Alex pulled away. They said a few last words before Aster walked over. He didn’t say anything as he passed by them and out the gate. Alex waved at them as they followed their rapidly retreating brother. Lily smiled and waved back before turning on her older sister with a frown.

“What was that for?” She hissed under her breath. “What _is_ the matter with you?

“Nothing.” Rose answered, curtly. “I thought we were short on time.”

It was a poor excuse and Lily knew it. Hell, she figured even Rose probably knew it.

Lily gave her sister a look. An unmistakably _I don’t believe you_ look. Rose grimaced, looking ahead at their brother.

“It…” She paused, mouth slightly open, as if on the verge of saying something. “I don’t know. It doesn’t matter. Can we leave it?” Her elder sister crossed her arms, hunching over slightly, as if trying to close out everything around her.

“Rosie…” Lily pressed, softly.

“Please?” Rose turned to face her briefly, her eyes imploring.

Lily chewed the inside of her mouth, thoughtfully. She didn’t mind admitting she was thrown by the severity in her sister’s gaze, and she was more concerned than ever about what was bothering her. But she didn’t want to drive her to pull away any more than she was already trying to either, so…

“Fine.” She sighed, ruefully. Then looked up, placing a hand on Rose’ shoulder, slowing their pace till she was sure Aster was out of earshot. “But you have to apologise to him.”

“I know.” Rose replied, quietly.

Up ahead, Aster went to kick a boulder and swore loudly when it turned out to be heavier than he’d assumed.

“But later maybe.” Lily suggested.

“Mm.” Rose agreed.

They lapsed into silence as the clamour of Bowerstone fell away behind them and the road opened out into the countryside beyond. Ahead lay Rookridge, and beyond that, Oakfield and, if Theresa was right, the first hero they sought.

 

…

 

Lucien stood on the deck of the ship patiently.

The ramshackle camps surrounding the massive, ancient construction that was the Crucible were a bustle of activity. Men who otherwise had no work were hurrying to help with the resupply of his small fleet. A rare chance for safe work and easy pay in this part of the world, compared to the risk of the Crucible, at any rate.

“Lord.” A deep voice rasped, at his side.

“How goes it, Commandant?”

“We are ready. To move on.” The Commandant spoke with difficulty, pausing often between words.

Lucien regarded his new right hand…well, _man_ didn’t seem the right word anymore. He wasn’t perfect, but he would improve with further experimentation, he was sure.

“Capital.” Lucien nodded, clasping his hands behind his back. “And our…allies?”

“Those who. Agreed to join. Are assembled on. Deck now.” The shrouded figure replied.

“Excellent.” Lucien turned back to the shore, mind busy with other things.

After a moment, he noticed the Commandant had not moved. He raised his brow.

“The. Others?” The Commandant asked, haltingly.

“Others? Ah, yes. My apologies.” Lucien smiled, warmly. “Well, we shan’t waste them. The Spire always needs more labour. Just because they aren’t prepared to accept the new order doesn’t mean they should be exempt from their responsibilities.”

“Lord.” The Commandant inclined his head somewhat stiffly and slowly stalked off.

Lucien turned back to the Crucible for a moment.

“One more thing.” He leaned forward placing his hands on the railing. “Have someone trustworthy placed in charge here, along with some men. No uniforms though.”

“Lord.” The Commandant repeated, and left him.

Lucien observed the goings-on ashore once more with distaste. He had been away from the Spire for too long.

“Ah well.” He murmured, to himself. “Back to work.”


	10. Riot in Rookridge

"More rain." Lily sighed, irritably.

The three were huddled together beneath a makeshift shelter. It was made primarily of a deconstructed tent canvas rigged up between some dead trees, up against a rocky overlook. The road was a few feet away, half-submerged in puddles. Finn was curled up behind them, in a vain attempt to dry himself.

Lily scowled, moodily. Originally, they'd all had tents, but there'd been some mishaps, some bad weather and some errors in judgement on the long journey north and now they were making do with hers, having jury-rigged it into a kind of adaptable cover wherever they could.

The distance to Rookridge itself had been much further than any of them had guessed, and Oakfield lay beyond that still.

"How much further?" She grumbled to herself.

It had been just three days, and so far Rose and Aster had yet to say more than the bare minimum of words a person could possibly say to the other in such specific circumstances as these. Lily was on the verge of snapping and killing both of her beloved siblings just to put them, and herself, out of this seemingly neverending purgatory.

"The guy at the last inn said there's a huge inn somewhere in the middle of Rookridge." Rose grumbled back. "He said that it was about two days away."

"How long ago was that?" Lily glanced toward her older sister, who was wringing her sopping wet hair with a grimace.

"This morning." Aster replied, ostensibly unfazed.

Lily sighed again, leaning on the tree beside her and shutting her eyes.

The air cooled as the evening set in, and it began to darken noticeably, despite the heavy, grey clouds overhead. She heard shuffling beside her, probably Rose trying to get comfortable. A valiant effort, she was sure, but they were looking at another lousy night exposed to the elements. She could already feel the makings of a cold coming on.

She spared her older sister a quick look. Rose wasn't faring too well. She wasn't well, and she was having a hard time keeping pace with the two of them, and wasn't eating as much as she should as a result. True to form, she hadn't said a word to her younger siblings, but it hadn't been hard to see for themselves. Despite their still not talking, she could tell Aster was as worried as she was about Rose.

"I'll take first watch." Aster said, calmly. "You two get some rest."

"Mmm." Rose mumbled, half-heartedly, rolling onto her side and curling up slightly.

Lily nodded, sharing a look with her twin.

"Here." She slid a blunderbuss over to him. "Even you can't miss with that." She yawned, giving up on the tree and laying back, trying to find a dry patch on her pack to use as a cushion.

"Sure I'll manage." He smirked, resting the weapon in his lap, looking back up at her. "Leave any room for food with all the gear you brought?"

"Better to be prepared." Lily argued.

"'less you want to eat." He chuckled.

She was going to retort when her stomach grumbled. Loudly. She closed her mouth, embarrassed.

Aster grinned, digging around quickly in his pack and tossing over half a bread roll.

"Cheers." She replied, around a mouthful. "You always were my favourite brother." She grinned back, as she rolled over and closed her eyes.

"Lot of choice." Aster mumbled, smirking down at her, but Lily was already curled up and quiet, bread polished off.

Unbelievable, he thought for a second, then remembered it wasn't, because he knew Lily. Aster looked past her to Rose' sleeping form as she was suddenly taken by a bout of violent coughing, and he frowned worriedly.

The fight was stupid. He knew he wasn't the smartest, when it came to people, but even he could feel it was stupid. And it was his fault, somehow, as much as it was hers. Even if he wasn't fully sure how, yet.

Aster half turned back to their assorted equipment, pressed back against the wall where it was driest. His long coat was almost dry, he'd been hoping to put it back on to ward against the cold and the weather, but…

His eyes drifted back over his shivering, soaked, rough-sleeping sisters.

"Bugger it." He muttered, unfurling it and throwing it over the both of them as best he could. Then he settled back against their gear, getting as comfortable as he could, and watched the empty road, as the sky darkened.

…

Rose coughed into her hand, trying not to stumble as she was racked again by the painful coughs, and wrapped her other arm tightly around her. Finn loped along beside her, occasionally nuzzling her leg as if he could sense her difficulty. Dogs were supposed to be able to do that, she remembered hearing somewhere, to be, sort of…in tune with people?

Lily and Aster were walking ahead, and slowing again. For her. She frowned.

Neither of them had said anything, but she knew her condition was getting worse, and it was obvious enough that they knew she was getting worse. But they still hadn't said anything, as if they were waiting for her to admit it.

At this point, it'd hardly make any difference. Unless they could magically produce a bed and warmth, actual shelter, her stubborn refusal to burden her younger siblings wasn't going to make things any harder than they already were.

Two more days gone, and no sign of anything, or anyone. The road split here or there, meaning there were probably farms or other small villages around, but who knew how far out of their way they might have been? It wasn't worth the risk, so they pressed on.

She pulled Aster's coat around her, against the sharp wind, guiltily. He hadn't asked for it back. They'd still not really talked since leaving Bowerstone. She'd meant to say sorry for blowing up at him before leaving, but then she'd gotten ill, and the journey had turned out harder than they'd thought, and days had gone by and now she wasn't sure how to just…say it.

Her foot caught in a bump and she nearly tripped, barely managing to find her footing. Aster and Lily glanced back briefly, but she didn't meet their gaze and continued on.

"Rose?" Lily prompted, slowing to walk with her, while Aster pressed on ahead.

"I'm fine." She replied, sounding so hoarse it surprised even her.

Rose needed to focus on something. Anything. Her powers, that'd do.

She still wasn't fond of relying on her…abilities. They were dangerous, and even though they'd come in useful explicitly because they were dangerous, she was worried about hurting someone she _didn't_ want to in an accident, or something like that.

Rose held up her hands, palms facing, and frowned determinedly. Fire was actually the easiest. Fire was just…release. Almost any powerful emotion focused in the right direction. She'd been trying lightning lately, that was a bit trickier. It was more controlled.

She tried to visualise it, crackling, wild energy, fighting to be free. But it had to be tamed, directed, contained. Power squeezed through…like…a tube. A solid, unbreakable…

"Bloody hell!" Lily gasped from beside her, as suddenly lightning crackled and spat between her hands.

Finn whined, curiously, his face illuminated strangely by the glow.

"Something, isn't it?" Rose grinned, nervously, as the energy writhed and surged, like a thing alive. She was pretty surprised herself. It felt strange. Not hot, or warm, just a kind of tingling, on her palms.

Aster didn't even look back, and she scowled.

"Don't mind him." Lily touched her arm, gently. "He's probably still thinking about his lady-friend back in Bowerstone." She grinned.

Rose forced a smile in return, but the thought rattled her, and she wasn't sure why. It had rattled her in Bowerstone, right before they'd left, when she'd lashed out at her brother for no reason.

"Not." Aster grumbled back.

"Are." Lily retorted, then turned back to Rose, speaking in a quieter voice. "Speaking of which, what was that all about, with you anyway? We haven't had much of a chance to talk, but-"

"Trouble." Aster stopped suddenly, in front of them, causing Rose to jump and lose concentration.

"Arse!" She cursed, as the lightning shot out of her hands, across the road in an arc and incinerated a nearby tree.

They stared at the smouldering, splintered remnant for a moment, in silence.

"Crikey." Lily whistled.

Finn barked.

Rose was suddenly hit by another violent bout of coughing, and lost her balance when one of her legs wobbled, causing her to fall into Aster, who caught her.

"Rose…" Lily was in front of her, peering at her worriedly.

"'m fine." She grumbled, trying to stand on her own, but Aster gripped her arm, pulling it around his shoulders and wrapped his own around her waist, holding her up.

"Course." He scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Idiot."

"You're younger, you're the idiot." Rose muttered back, smirking slightly. The first things they'd said to each other in days were insults, but it was a start.

"You're both idiots." Lily stood before them, hands on her hips. "But you're my idiots. Right?" She turned to Finn.

Finn barked.

"Exactly." Lily nodded. "What as the problem anyway?"

"Them." Aster nodded down the road.

Further on, where the road curved, was about two dozen men, standing around as if they weren't sure what they should be doing. They had the hardened, weary look of farmers, but the thing was, they were all armed, Lily noticed. Old muskets and shotguns, some practically antiques. The sort of thing you'd buy for hunting or protection out in the wilds and never had to use.

"Let's go see." Lily suggested. "Maybe they've got some spare dry clothes, or food. Maybe, at least, they could point us to an inn or something. C'mon." She pressed on toward the crowd.

"Trouble." She heard Aster repeat from behind her, as he started to follow, helping Rose along.

It was odd that they were all armed, it looked like they were expecting trouble. But what sort of trouble could you get out in the middle of nowhere that required what looked like the raising of a small militia made up of every farmer or hunter for miles?

One of the crowd spotted them and waved over to another older man, who Lily assumed had been appointed "leader". He had greying hair and a beard, and had the thin, weathered look of an old hunter.

"I'd turn back, youngsters." He held up a hand. "Bandits have taken the road ahead. Nobody gettin' in or out of Oakfield, lately."

"Youngsters?" Aster snorted.

"You're a damn sight younger'n me." The old hunter chuckled.

"What are you doing then?" Lily asked.

"We went word to Bowerstone weeks ago about it, but no help arrived." Another farmer replied. "So we asked Hector for advice." He nodded to the old hunter in charge.

"Yeah, things have been a little…busy, in Bowerstone lately." Rose muttered, then started coughing.

"How so?" Hector asked, suspiciously.

"Lucien's sort of…gone." Lily shrugged. "It doesn't really matter right now, we need to get to Oakfield. Or at least some shelter. Rose, my sister, is sick."

"I'm fine." Rose insisted, then started coughing again.

"Not fine." Aster growled.

"No help coming from the city then." Hector nodded, grim. "We're on our own."

"There's an inn further up, a big one." Another farmer suggested. "…but…it's a bit cut off by the bandits, right now."

"Who are all of you?" Hector ignored his companion. His eyes wandered over them, curious. Lily saw him notice their weapons for the first time. "You're…well-armed, I see."

"I'm Lily." Lily introduced herself. "This is my brother Aster, and my sister Rose. We need to get to Oakfield, and that's about it."

"Expecting trouble were you?" Hector frowned slightly.

"I'm not seein' how it was a bad call, since the road is apparently swarming with bandits." Lily shrugged. "Look, we're really good at what we do, mister. I don't doubt you're all very brave, but you're farmers. We can handle this."

"But you're just kid-" One farmer started, and visibly withered under Aster's glare. "…I mean…nevermind…" He retreated further into the crowd.

"Used those weapons before, eh?" Hector nodded to her guns, then looking dead into her eyes.

"Yeah." She nodded, holding his gaze.

Hector blinked first. Lily smirked.

"I pulled these men together in a last effort to push the bandits out. They're well-organised, with one leader. Dash, or some such. Tricky. Clever. One good push oughta do it, but I don't mind admittin' these lads lack experience." Hector shrugged. "Can't say I've ever fought a battle myself, either, at that."

"We've been in a few." Aster said, bluntly.

"One or two." Lily echoed her brother.

"I'm not sure why, but I believe you." Hector looked thoughtful for a moment, then appeared to reach a decision. "We need help. Help us clear the road, and I'll see your sister there is taken care of, when we get to the inn. I know the owner, he's a good man." He held out his hand.

"Lily, I'm-" Rose coughed again, sounding even worse.

"Done." Lily took it. "If you can keep your men in line, follow our lead."

…

"They're up ahead, bold as brass. A couple of the lads scouted out the road for me this morning." Hector indicated with his hand as they paused at the corner. "A dozen or so, likely more out of sight, further on."

Lily pressed against the rock, peering around, and didn't like what she could see.

It didn't look inviting at all. The road curved sideways, parallel to a high rock face, where the road wound upward, the only way up. A fallen tree lay in the middle of the lower area, and she could see bandits patrolling at the top of the rise.

Lily didn't consider herself a military genius, but in her imagination she could see them all getting slaughtered in a hail of bullets.

"Arse." She muttered.

"My thought exactly, girl." Hector agreed, from behind her.

Lily tried to think. They'd come too far to give up, and they had to get through, for Rose' sake, if nothing else. And…well…she wanted to help these people.

They just needed a plan.

Further back, she could hear Rose coughing again, and Aster mumbling something, as he struggled to hold her up.

Rose normally took charge. That was just how it had always been. She and Aster bickered, and Rose settled things. Now Rose and Aster were bickering, and she was the voice of reason. It was a horrifying thought.

Her eyes fell on the ancient, fallen tree. It lay parallel to the rock face…it might do as cover. If they could get enough men behind it, pin down the bandits on the ledge…get some around to the path curving up and then force them back…

Aster could take the path, with some of the men when they were covered. He was good at getting close and personal, maybe he'd even enjoy it a bit, blow off some steam?

"I've got an idea." She whispered, turning back to the others. "Hector…" And she began to explain.

…

"Make for the tree!" Lily roared, breaking out from around the corner, her clockwork rifle in her arms.

"Go!" Hector yelled, following her.

The men charged out behind them, spreading out as much as possible.

The bandit spotted them quickly, and the crack and spit of musketry erupted along the ridge above, smoke clouding it rapidly from view.

Lily threw herself down behind the tree and fired back. Around her on either side, Hector and his men did the same, returning sporadic fire. She couldn't say much for their accuracy, but fortunately, they didn't need to be expert marksmen for the plan.

"Fire at the ridge!" She yelled, pulling her jacket open and plucking bullets from her belt. She reloaded hurriedly and took aim again. "Keep firing!"

"You heard the lady!" Hector roared, raising his own ancient musket.

The once desolate, windswept Rookridge road was now deafened by shouts and gunfire, almost obscured by the rolling clouds of smoke, carried by the coastal gale.

They might not be able to see anything, but that meant the bandits couldn't see them either, despite the height advantage. Lily raked the top of the ridge with gunfire until the rifle was empty and ducked to reload again.

"That's a hell of a thing." Hector nodded at her rifle, impressed.

"It bloody better be." She grinned. "Cost a bloody fortune!" Lily leapt up, firing again.

The bandits' volleys were getting sporadic. It'd have to be now, before they called for help.

"Now!" Lily yelled.

"Two ranks, boys!" Hector roared, over the chaos.

As the men shuffled around, forming two lines, Lily turned back down the road where Aster waited with the other half of their haphazard militia.

"Aster!" She called.

He nodded, drawing his swords and gesturing one of them toward the path, wordlessly, then rushed out of cover. Behind him, the others followed, rushing to take the way up before the bandits could react.

"Fire!" Hector yelled.

Lily turned back to the fight. The men, now in two ranks, alternated, keeping up a more constant rate of fire, drowning out the bandits above.

"Keep it up!" She yelled, leaning on the tree to aim, not that she could see anything but rolling smoke and the flashes of the bandits guns.

"Lily!" Rose suddenly practically fell onto her, leaning against her and coughing again. "The path, Aster-" She was interrupted by another violent bout of coughs, as she dropped to her knees.

"Rose, what are you doing?" Lily balked, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her back against the tree. "You're sick, you-"

Rose waved a hand, silencing her and pointed sharply at the top of the path. Lily turned and saw, in brief glimpses, through the smoke, a large group of bandits marching down the path, toward Aster and his men.

She didn't fancy the farmer's chances in close combat, somehow, as she saw the bandits start to charge.

"Oh bollocks." She mumbled.

"Lily, help me up." Rose groaned, trying to lift herself, using the tree for support.

"Rose-"

"Lift me up, now!" Rose snapped, glaring at her.

Some kind of switch in Lily's head flipped, brought on by some small part of her that remembered when they were little, and when Rose' voice was very clearly in _obey me or else_ mode. She tightened her hold around Rose' waist and pulled her upright, allowing Rose to put all her weight on her shoulder for balance.

"What are y'doing?" Hector called, but she ignored him.

"What are we doing?" Lily asked, worriedly, feeling very exposed.

She watched Aster lead the men up, unable to see from his position the slaughter he was walking into. Beside her, Rose shifted so she could use both her hands, lifting them, palms up.

"Rose…" Lily prompted, worriedly, as the bandits closed in faster.

The sky darkened above them, and Rose' features were creased, strained, as if she was concentrating. Her brow was furrowed deeply and Lily could see she was gritting her teeth. The air around them seemed to hum and the wind almost seemed to stop. Then she felt it, the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

Rose lifted her hands upward, towards the rapidly darkening sky. She saw blue flashes far above. Suddenly, one streak of lightning exploded out of her hands, arcing up into the dark clouds and out of sight. Rose cried out, coughing and would have collapsed totally had Lily not been there to catch her.

"What was that?!" Hector gasped, midway through reloading.

Lily shot him a torn look, unsure of whether to explain.

Just as Lily was beginning to wonder whether anything had happened, as she carefully lowered Rose to the floor, it…happened. The sky rumbled with the sound of thunder and great columns of lightning crashed into the earth around the bandits heading down toward Aster's party. Again and again, striking the ground in flashed and explosions, falling among the men. Screams and shouts of pain and alarm and confusion followed.

The survivors broke quickly into panic, then turned and fled back the way they'd came, markedly less than had first descended, Lily noted, grimly.

Hector and the other stopped firing, some of them watching in awe, but those close enough were staring at her older sister, with a mixture of caution and surprise. Lily knelt a little closer to Rose' semi-conscious form, protectively.

"That was…magic." Hector stated, dubiously.

"Yeah." Lily replied.

"I thought that was all…gone, sort of."

"Not all, as it turns out." Lily shrugged, taking her sister's hands and rubbing them softly. "We need to move. Once Aster gets up there, he'll need all of us to push the bandits back properly."

"But, she's-" One of the farmers gulped, looking at Rose worriedly.

"My sister just saved the lives of your friends and neighbours." Lily growled, glaring at the men around her. "I'd appreciate it if you'd help me save hers." She carefully pulled Rose' arm around her shoulder and struggled to get both of them to their feet, bearing most of her sister's weight.

Hector stood first, with her. He nodded, finally.

"You heard the lady, up and at 'em, lads!" He barked, suddenly. "Let's not leave it all to the others, eh?"

The others voiced their approval, loudly, and began to surge toward the path, Hector goading them on, shouting and yelling all the way. Lily followed behind, with Rose, when she was surprised by one of the others, a young farmer, appeared beside her. He took Rose' other arm and pulled it around his shoulder, helping her.

Rose mumbled something in her ear, before coughing again and slumping forward.

"She okay?" The young man asked, looking worried.

"Thank you." Lily said. "She said thank you."

…

Aster swatted aside the bandit's rifle with one of his sabres, then drove the other through his chest. Wrenching it free, he charged forward, dodging another couple of bandit's attempts to flank him on both sides. He dug his boots into the dirt, scraping to a halt and sliced out with his left sabre, taking the first bandit across the side and the man fell with a cry. He spun on his heel, driving the hilt of his right sabre into the second man's jaw with a crunch, and then followed up with a thrust from his left, through his gut.

As both fell, he took a moment to pause. The rag-tag militiamen swarmed forward in his wake, driving the bandits from the ledge at last, completely exposed to their musket-fire now. The bandits quickly broke into a chaotic rout, retreating further down the road.

"Keep going!" Aster yelled, his throat made hoarse by all the smoke.

It had nearly been a disaster. He'd not even seen the bandits counterattacking on the path, through the smoke, not till Rose had…called down fucking lightning on their heads, smashing them to pieces and clearing the way for them to continue.

She'd probably saved their lives, his life, again. She was ill. He couldn't see her from up here, through the perpetual rolling haze of smoke, but he was worried. He knew Lily was probably with her, but he was worried. He remembered what it had taken out of her, beating that troll. And what it had taken out of her holding off Lucien's men in Fairfax Castle. And what she'd done to save him afterwards, dragging him from the river, hauling him through the streets, all while exhausted, tired, cold…

Aster considered the possibility he wasn't always a very good brother, to Rose, considering the lengths she went to in looking out for Lily…and him. Her behaviour infuriated him at times, he just couldn't understand her, but…but…sometimes, he didn't try. They hadn't really talked since leaving Bowerstone, and he didn't know why. Was it Alex? Or him? Or him and Alex?

He heard more gunfire ahead, and pushed aside his thoughts. It'd have to wait, for now. There was still work to do.

…

Lily and Rose finally made it to the top, following the others. The road was mostly clear, by now, Aster and his party having done their job. There was still the sounds of fighting ahead, though.

"Rose, I need to go." She shuffled out from under her arm. "Promise me you'll just…take it easy now, okay? Promise." Lily put a hand to Rose' pale face, softly.

Rose mumbled something, nodding.

"I'll look after 'er." Another of the militia took up the slack, an older man.

Lily nodded in thanks and hurried on after Hector and the others. The rest of the militia with Aster was just ahead, taking cover.

"The inn is just ahead." Hector panted, running beside her. "It's under siege."

"Well, let's put an end to that, shall we?" Lily grinned. "Brother!" She called.

He looked up, and nodded as they approached. She looked past him. The inn was built atop a large rock, in a fairly open area. Cliffs with the sea below to one side, and higher, jagged cliffs to the other. And beyond that, a bridge.

Bandits milled around it, some taking potshots at the inn, some firing randomly at them.

"That's Dash, the little bastard." Hector pointed out one of the bandits.

Lily saw him, surprised. Small man, with two pistols. Quick fellow. Not what she'd expected.

"We could take them pretty easy, now." Aster muttered. "Crush them between us and the inn."

"We aren't soldiers, lad." Hector argued, dubiously. "A lot of men would die."

Lily thought the bandits looked pretty tired of fighting, now. They weren't soldiers either, after all. Any fight too hard wasn't worth the payoff. Maybe if…

"…so what if we just kill Dash?" Lily suggested. "The others'll leg it, probably. Right?"

"Guards have tried before, when the guards actually came." Hector replied, sourly. "Fast devil, never could catch him."

"I don't aim to catch him." Lily grinned, shouldering her clockwork rifle and readying her flintlock. "I aim to shoot him."

Hector looked doubtfully across toward the inn.

"That's quite a distance, and he's not exactly stayin' still."

"Aster?" Lily turned to her brother.

"I think I can get him to keep still." Aster grinned, getting up, readying his swords.

"Good." Lily loaded her rifle. "As soon as I take the shot, you and the others get down there after my brother." She nodded at Hector.

"Whe-…where's he goin'?" Hector balked, as Aster suddenly leapt down from the rise and flung himself into the bandit's midst. "What the hell's he doin'?!"

"What Aster does best." Lily smirked, leaning on the rocks and aiming down the sights of her rifle.

"He's mad."

"Don't say that about my brother." She scolded, teasingly, finding Dash amongst his men.

The bandits had all stopped, as Aster charged into them, cutting, slicing, dancing through them, as they reeled in the face of his ferocity. She could see some at the edges already running, quitting the fight. Dash was yelling, trying to keep his men together.

"If you pull this off, I'll buy you a drink." Hector mumbled.

"No take-backs." Lily grinned, cocking the rifle, pinching closed one eye, as her sight lined up.

She pulled the trigger. There was a bang. Smoke clouded her vision.

There was a moment of quiet.

"Bloody hell." Hector gasped.

"Thank you." Lily smiled, pleased, as she lowered the rifle.

The smoke cleared and they saw Dash, flat on his back, in the middle of his very surprised, very worried looking men.

"Well?" Lily turned to Hector.

"…uh…" Hector cleared his throat, picked up his rifle and got to his feet. "At 'em lads!" He roared, and the militia charged down into the bandits, in Aster's wake.

Lily watched, feeling quite chuffed with herself, as the bandits finally broke and fled.

…

Some time later, Lily, Hector, one very happy, drunk militia, and some rather grateful owners of the Lucky Heather Inn were celebrating the liberation of Rookridge from the bandits.

"I can't thank you enough, all of you." The owner, shook her hand strongly. "We've been trapped for days."

"You let us take care of our sister and we're quits." Lily managed, finally freeing her hand from the grateful owners exuberant handshake.

"Done. As long as you need." He nodded and made his way off through the crowd, back to the very busy bar.

As Lily was about to head upstairs to join Aster, who was with Rose, Hector tapped her shoulder and held out a drink.

"No take-backs." The old hunter grinned.

"Absolutely." Lily took the pint, grinning back.

"I just wanted to thank you and y'siblin's myself." He looked around at the others, frowning slightly. "I don't doubt a lot more good men'd have died if it weren't for you three."

Lily paused, the inkling of an idea stirring in her thoughts.

"Look, things in Bowerstone are…unstable. There's a lot to tell you, but the short of it is…you can't depend on help from there for a while." She explained. "You…you might want to consider really starting a militia up here, training one for real. Those bandits, or more like them, might come back in the future. Or something else…" She trailed off, thinking about Lucien's soldiers, and whatever his plans were, with the Spire.

"Sounds like there's a story in there somewhere." Hector prompted. "An' I suspect you and yours are caught up in it?"

"Up to our necks." Lily smiled weakly. "For better or worse."

Hector seemed to think it over.

"There's wisdom to what you say. Couldn't hurt to be prepared." He shrugged. "Take time though, and money, and someone to take charge."

"I'd say you fit that bill." Lily shrugged. "They all followed you, they trust you."

"I've not the money for-"

"What if I could take care of that problem." Lily produced a bag of coins, from her pack. "Would you be able to take care of this problem?" She gestured vaguely around them.

"…well…" Hector stared at the bag, wide-eyed.

"I can't tell you everything now, but trouble is coming. And we need all the help we can get if we're going to put a stop to it. We're trying to raise an army, back in Bowerstone, and you and your men did good, today. They just need a bit of…help." Lily went on. "What do you say, deal?" She held out a hand.

Hector looked around at the others, happy, celebrating, alive. He nodded, slowly.

"Deal."

…

Aster pulled a chair up beside the bed, carefully, dropping into it. He leaned forward, watching Rose sleep.

She was sleeping, at least. Quietly. Peacefully. She hadn't gotten worse, which meant she was going to get better.

Her hair was part-plastered over her face, splayed about her in a mess, and her mouth partway open, and she sort of…snorted, snored a bit. It was about as undignified as he'd ever seen her. If Rose knew she'd have been furious, kicking him out of the room and denying everything. He smiled.

She'd saved his life again. All he ever seemed to do was make her angry. And when she was angry it made him angry, because he couldn't understand why.

He thought he liked Alex a bit, maybe. Mostly he just wanted to help her out, because she'd helped them. Was Rose jealous? Threatened? Why?

Was it because she thought she was losing her family? Losing him?

It seemed silly, but he knew Rose cared about them more than anything in the world. They were important to her, it was important to her that they stayed together. She'd practically raised them. She loved them, both of them. Him.

All he ever did was make her angry.

"I'm sorry." He muttered, not sure she could even hear him. "I won't leave you." He whispered the last part, and felt strangely like a child.

He reached out, hesitantly, brushing strands of hair out of her face. He was surprised when she rolled over, eyes opening and catching his.

"'m sorry too…" Rose muttered, hoarsely.

"I'll get Lily." He went to pull back his hand. "You should sleep."

"No." Rose hand shot up, catching his and holding it. "Stay?"

Aster glanced at the door, but nodded, slowly. Rose watched him for a second, then drifted back to sleep. He clasped her hand in both of his, and watched.


End file.
